Lost in Between (Wonkyu Ver)
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UPDATE :)/ Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan menikah. Mau tidak mau Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi saudara tiri tak sedarah. Bagaimana jika 'Newlywed Parents' mereka menyuruh mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal seatap bahkan satu ranjang?dan harus MENIKAH di usia yang belia? Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah menikah?/ WONKYU slight YUNJAE/BL, MPREG/DLDR/REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**PROLOG**

"Ini hal buruk yang kau maksud?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Dua orang tua itu melupakan sesuatu."

"Sebenarnya ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak lama. Err… kami mau kalian… kembali ke Korea."

"Kami sudah menyediakan satu apartemen buat kalian,"

"SATU?!"

"Maksudnya aku dan Siwon akan tinggal SERUMAH?"

"Soal itu… Kami berencana menikahkan kalian,"

"MWOOO?!

Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Walaupun berat hati, mereka harus menerimanya kan?

Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!

Bagaimana nasib Siwon dan Kyuhyun nantinya? Akankah mereka benar-benar menikah di usia yang masih belia? Lalu, bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah menikah?

Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

**JUST PROLOG**

CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON: **AWFUL NEW BEGINNING**

TBC OR DELETE? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 1: AWFUL NEW BEGINNING**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Kyuhyun –atau lebih sering dipanggil Marcus di sini– duduk bersila di bangku kafe, sendirian. Ia membetulkan posisi earphone, yang sejak tadi menempel di sepasang telinganya, untuk memperjelas suara yang keluar. Bersenandung kecil, ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Sambil mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit udara dari paru-parunya, ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, membuka mata dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Pemandangan kafe yang terletak di balkon lantai teratas pusat perbelanjaan itu memang tak ada yang menarik, tapi cukup menenangkan hati melihat kehidupan Oxfordshire dari atas sana.

"Uuusu beni iro no~ kawaii kimi no ne~ hatenai yume ga chanto~,"Ia bersenandung kecil, memejamkan mata sambil merasakan geli di perutnya. Perasaan yang selalu datang saat suasana hatinya bagus. Namja manis itu tenggelam dalam ketenangan yang dirasakannya, bahkan suara langkah sepatu sneakers milik seorang namja manis berpostur tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai dan gemerisik tas plastik yang beradu satu sama lain sama sekali tak mengusiknya. Faktor volume musik? Entahlah.

"Marcus!"

Tak ada reaksi.

"Kyu?"

Masih tak bereaksi.

"Marcus Jo!"

Sampai yang memanggilnya itu habis kesabaran, Kyuhyun masih belum memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Akhirnya si namja yang berada di depannya melepas sebelah earphone dari telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Ah! It hurts!" pekik Kyuhyun kecil.

"Let me guess," katanya sambil menaruh sekian banyak tas belanjaan dan beberapa tas plastik ke atas meja, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, "you're listening to that boyband again, eh?"

Kyuhyun berlagak membuang muka, memanyunkan bibirnya. Namja yang lebih tua di depannya itu merebut iPod dari genggamannya.

"See? My guessing is 100% correct!" serunya, meletakkan iPod itu kembali di tangan Kyuhyun, "You know what, Kyu? You're crazy. You're obsessed over that boyband."

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya yang sejak tadi bersila ke lantai, "First, Mr. Spencer Lee, I'm normal, not a crazy. Second, there's no such law which told us not to idolize any boyband. Third, 'that Boyband' has a name. It's SUPER JUNIOR. And we're on the same nationality,"

"Pffts~ Whatever, okay? Here, here, your personal drugs," gerutunya sambil menyodorkan tiga lolipop dengan warna berbeda. Kyuhyun cekikikan, ia menyamber tiga lolipop itu sekaligus. Lalu dengan mulus mendaratkan yang berwarna pink ke mulut kecilnya, sementara dua sisanya langsung masuk ke tas wolnya. Ia menghisap lolipop itu kuat-kuat, sampai saliva di mulutnya berasa manis. Kyuhyun menatap sahabat baiknya yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk beberapa tas belanjaan.

"Hey, Hyung. Sepertinya kau telah merampok sebuah toko?"

Hyukjae terbahak, "Ahahah, Mr. Cho, sadarkah kau siapa yang kau ajak bicara?"

"Spencer Lee or Lee Hyuk Jae, universe's most compulsive buyer,"

Namja manis yang memiliki gummy smile campuran british-korea itu terbahak lagi. Mata hitamnya berkilat melawan sinar matahari yang mulai condong ke barat saat ia berhasil menemukan barang yang sejak tadi di carinya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"What?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil ketika memasangkan gelang rantai perak di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memasangkan gelang serupa di tangan kirinya dan menyandingkan tangan mereka berdua.

"What do you think? Pretty, eh?"

"Couple bracelets?"

"Bukan couple, bodoh. Friendship!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke langit Oxford yang mulai oranye. Ia benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkan kota ini, Negara ini. Ia berpaling lagi ke Hyukjae dan mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka.

Dddrrt – dddrrrt –

Hyukjae mengangkat ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergetar dari atas meja, membaca tulisan yang tertera di layarnya keras-keras. "ANDREW CHOI IS CALLING" Kyuhyun merebut ponselnya dengan paksa.

"Ah, long-time boyfriend is calling~" goda Hyukjae.

"He's not my boyfriend, Hyung," katanya sambil menyentuh touchscreen ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo? Waeyo Siwonie?"

"Jigeum odiga?" kata suara di seberang sana, Hyukjae bisa mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Kafe yang biasa," jawab Kyuhyun dalam bahasa Korea.

"Bisa turun sekarang? Aku di bawah. Ada masalah gawat."

"Mwo? Gawat bagaimana?

"Kubilang cepat ke bawah!"

"Aish, geurae! Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Cerewet," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memutus sambungan telepon.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, kenapa serius sekali?" kata Hyukjae.

"None of your business, Bro," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyambar tas wolnya, "I gotta go now, Hyung. Bye!" katanya sambil melempar kiss bye, lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hyukjae ia sudah melesat ke lift.

—

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon di sana, di seberang pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu, duduk di atas motor sport-nya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Siwon sambil menyodorkan Kyuhyun sebuah helm. Kyuhyun cuma cemberut sambil menyambar helm dari tangan Siwon, lalu naik ke motor.

"Ada apa sih?"

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah duduk sempurna di atas motor hitam nya, Siwon langsung menyalakan mesin dan langsung melaju.

"Yah! I'm talking to you," kata Kyuhyun berusaha melawan suara mesin motor.

"Sssh, berisik sekali. Aku tidak mau bicara di sini. Kita bicara di rumah saja,"

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lagi, sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup selama 4 tahun bersama namja ignorant, jutek, dan careless seperti Siwon.

—

"We're getting married," kata Jaejoong bersemangat, menggenggam tangan Yunho yang sejak tadi duduk berdampingan dengannya.

Dua makhluk sama gender yang mereka ajak bicara hanya menatap mereka lurus-lurus. Keduanya melipat tangan di atas meja makan di dapur rumah mereka. Menatap sepasang manusia yang jauh lebih tua itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Good then," akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Yea, nice. Just get married already," Siwon ikut buka mulut tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dasar, pokerface.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mungkin sudah cukup lelah menghadapi kedua orang tua mereka yang agak kekanakkan. Err, yang dimaksudkan 'kedua orang tua mereka' itu Cho Yunho, ayah kandung Kyuhyun dan Choi Jaejoong, 'ibu' kandung Siwon. Ah, memang terlalu complicated bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran sampai 4 tahun dan tinggal serumah tanpa memutuskan untuk menikah.

Mungkin karena waktu itu mereka bertemu di London. Itu London. Western lifestyle gak menganggap sepasang namja tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan itu tabu kan? Entahlah. Yang jelas Choi Jaejoong dan Cho Yunho sudah berkencan setahun setelah bercerai dengan pasangannya masing-masing, atau bisa dibilang, ayah biologis Siwon dan 'ibu' kandung Kyuhyun. Setelah itu keduanya pindah ke Oxfordshire, karena Cho Yunho, memutuskan untuk membuka cabang apartemennya di sana. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun dan Siwon ikut tinggal bersama. Padahal 4 tahun yang lalu itu keduanya masih duduk di tingkat 2 middle school, di sekolah yang sama. Itu yang agak sedikit memberatkan mereka.

Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bisa get along well, dan berlaku seperti layaknya kakak-adik lainnya –bertengkar. Atau mungkin mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan. Setidaknya itu yang dibilang orang-orang ketika melihat mereka bersama.

"Yah, Cho Siwon! Cho Kyuhyun! Hanya itu reaksi kalian?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala Siwon pelan.

"Aish, Eomma! Memangnya harus bagaimana?!" gertak Siwon sambil menyingkirkan tangan 'Eomma'nya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kami baru bilang kalau kami akan menikah!"

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun, "Ada yang akan berubah?"

Yunho menatap putra semata wayangnya dalam-dalam, "Maksudmu pernikahan kami tidak penting? Begitu?"

"Ani, Appa," desah Kyuhyun pelan, "Maksudku… Apa yang akan berubah? Orang yang akan menikah nantinya akan serumah, seranjang, bergandengan tangan kemana-mana, cuddling, I mean, ah… bukannya semua itu sudah terjadi?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dari pandangannya terlihat jelas bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun kecewa dengan keputusan Ayahnya untuk tinggal serumah dengan Choi Jaejoong tanpa menikah. Ia sebelumnya memang tampak trauma menghadapi rumah tangga ayah ibunya yang berantakan. Dan kini ia masih harus menghadapi kehidupan serumah dengan namja yang bukan 'istri' ayahnya. It's not that Kyuhyun membeci Jaejoong atau apa, sama sekali tidak. Mereka itu cocok, seperti layaknya 'ibu' dan 'anak perempuannya'. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal buat Kyuhyun kalau ayahnya memilih serumah dengan ibu dari Choi Siwon.

Tapi sudahlah, toh sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak terjadi suatu apapun yang buruk. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya. Jaejoong menghela napas, "Ah, kalian ini. Ya sudah, sana sana,"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi, menuju ruang TV. Keduanya menghempaskan tubuh di sofa.

"Ini hal buruk yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap 'saudara'nya.

Siwon balik menatap Kyuhyun, "Sayangnya tidak. Dua orang tua itu melupakan sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Tunggu saja,"

"Kyuhyunie, Siwonie, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami beritahu," ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang TV bersama Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menahan napas.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak lama. Err… kami mau kalian…" Yunho berhenti sejenak, "kembali ke Korea,"

"MWO?!" pekik Kyuhyun, beranjak dari duduknya.

Siwon menyentuh telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya sampai namja manis itu terduduk kembali. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Appa, maksudnya apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, "I'm going to college! Oxford has always been my dream college, Appa,"

"Mianhada, Babykyu," kata Yunho.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian, "Katakan saja apa motif kalian sebenarnya?"

"None, Baby,tidak ada," jawab Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap Siwon, "Kau setuju?"

Siwon cuma mengangkat bahunya, "Memangnya kau pikir kita bisa apa?"

Namja manis itu menenggelamkan punggungnya di sofa, menggembungkan pipi. Lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, menimbang-nimbang, sampai akhirnya buka suara. "Lalu bagaimana kuliahku?"

"Kau bisa kuliah di Seoul University, kan?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, pupus sudah impiannya kuliah di Oxford University yang sejak dulu diidam-idamkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kami akan tinggal? Kami tidak punya siapa-siapa di sana. Yah, kecuali… Ah, tidak," Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya menyebut nama 'ibu'nya.

"Kami sudah menyediakan satu apartemen buat kalian," kata Yunho santai.

"SATU?!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yes, Baby. Wae?"

"Maksudnya aku dan Siwonie akan tinggal SERUMAH?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Appa, sepelit itu kah kau cuma mau menyediakan satu apartemen?!"

"Kalau bisa satu kenapa harus dua? Wasted," jelas Yunho. Sial, sifat pelitnya masih belum hilang sejak dulu. Kyuhyun membuang muka.

"Shireo,"

"Oh, come on, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah sejak lama kalian sudah tinggal bersama juga? Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, apa bedanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bedanya, 'Eomoni', ini Oxford dan itu Seoul. Ini Inggris dan itu Korea. Ini Barat dan itu Timur. Two different cultures! Memangnya Eomoni pikir orang-orang akan bilang apa kalau kami tinggal serumah? Pasangan saja bukan,"

Siwon menegakkan punggungnya, suaranya sejak tadi tidak keluar. Bahkan bernapas saja pelan-pelan.

"Soal itu…" kata Jaejoong ragu, menatap calon suaminya masih penuh keraguan. Akhirnya Yunho yang bicara.

"Kami berencana menikahkan kalian,"

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun menjerik bahkan dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari jeritannya yang pertama. "Appa, micheosseo?!"

Alih-alih mendapat penjelasan Kyuhyun malah menerima jitakan di puncak kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Berani sekali bicara begitu dengan Appa!"

"Karena ini gila, Appa! Marrying my own brother?! You're not on your right mind,"

Yunho menghela napas sambil memijat keningnya pelan, "I knew it'd be like this. You guys aren't even related by blood! Babykyu bisa percaya pada Appa untuk kali ini saja?"

"Appa pikir selama ini aku bagaimana? Aku percaya! Tapi sekarang apa? Appa menyuruhku menikah dengan namja ini?" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sesosok manusia yang sejak tadi mematung dengan ekspresinya datarnya.

"I'm going to college, Appa," Kyuhyun melanjutkan mengeluarkan isi hatinya karena tak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi pernyataannya tadi, "And I'm not going to college when I'm married already,"

"Babykyu," kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun, mengusap kepalanya pelan, "We're so sorry, Baby. Tapi ini sudah keputusan bulat kami. Sorry,uh?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia mengulum bibirnya, mencegah bendungan air matanya bobol. Selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu.

"Kami akan tinggalkan kalian, pikirkan baik-baik," kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari ruang TV.

Hah. Apa katanya? Pikirkan baik-baik? Buat apa? Keputusannya sudah ada dan berarti semuanya akan seperti itu. Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Sejak dulu begini. Yunho bukan tipe strict seperti ayah teman-temannya yang lain. Yunho easygoing dan santai. Tapi Yunho berprinsip kalau A adalah A. Kalau ia bilang A maka harus A. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah biasa mengiyakan apa yang Yunho bilang. Karena jika ia menolak, Yunho akan membuat ia setuju. Pokoknya sampai semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia bilang. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa lari dari apa yang ayahnya itu rencanakan.

Jadi sekarang ia bisa apa? Ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah untuk dinikahkan dengan Siwon di depan wajah Yunho langsung. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan memberikan efek apa-apa terhadap keputusan awal Yunho. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menolak atau membangkang dari perkataan Yuho, mungkin sejak dulu tidak akan begini jalan ceritanya. Ia tidak akan tinggal di sini sekarang bersama Siwon dan 'ibu'nya.

"Kyu~," panggil Siwon, setelah sejak tadi bungkam. "Mian,"

"Kau sudah tau soal ini sejak lama?"

"Tidak," katanya, "sejak tadi,"

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Aku bisa apa?"

Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan. Air matanya meleleh. Siwon meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Kyuhyun. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi tangannya terus bergerak mengusap-usap pundak namja manis itu. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai Kyuhyun berhenti terisak.

—

"Hyukie Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun di telepon.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" jawab Hyukjae di seberang telepon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Ayo bertemu di mall biasa,"

"Are you crazy? It's midnight,"

"But you're awake,"

"Everyone in the mall is sleeping, Babykyu,"

"Café di lantai dasar buka 24 jam,"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Hyukjae menguap di sana, "I'm getting sleepy, Kyu. Can't we meet tomorrow morning?"

"No…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya, lalu terisak sedikit.

"Hey, hey, ada apa, Kyu? Are you crying?"

"There's something I want to tell you, Hyung,"

"Alright, alright, I'll go, 'kay?" kata Hyukjae sedikit panik mendengar Kyuhyun menangis.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, I've called a taxi. See you," kata Kyuhyun sambil memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia menyambar Hoodie-nya di gantungan di samping pintu kamarnya, lalu mengambil tasnya di atas meja. Sambil memakai coat-nya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Pintu kamar Siwon yang berada di sebelah kamarnya terbuka sedikit, lampunya mati, namun TV masih menyala. Pasti sedang main game, batin Kyuhyun.

Ia lalu mengendap-endap melewati pintu kamar Siwon, berusaha agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar.

"Ah, jinjja!"

"Sudah kubilang Abonim, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku,"

Kyuhyun terhenti sebentar, mendengar percakapan di kamar Siwon. Yunho di sana, bermain game bersama Siwon.

"Siwonie~," Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Yunho samar-samar. "maaf tapi aku tidak bisa merubah keputusan ini lagi,"

"Tapi Abonim… Kyuhyun…"

"Aku tahu putraku, Siwon-ah. Aku percaya dia bisa melewati semuanya," Siwon terdiam.

"Di sana nanti, kau harus jaga Kyuhyun. Aku mohon dengan sangat, don't lose an eye on him, Arasso?"

"Arasso,"

"Satu permainan lagi? Aku akan mengalahkan kau sekarang,"

"Tidak akan pernah, Mr. Cho Yunho,"

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum muncul di sekitaran bibir Kyuhyun, tapi air mata yang tidak jelas untuk apa masih mengalir.

—

"You're here?" kata Kyuhyun saat melihat Hyukjae datang. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di mug berisi coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin.

"Kyu, what's wrong?" tanya Hyukjae sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, kentara sekali kalau ia khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak tulus menatap sahabat sehidup sematinya itu, "Aku akan pulang ke Korea,"

"Mwo?" pekik Hyukjae pelan, "When? Why?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "I don't know, my father told me to,"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyu. What about me? You'll make me a loner,"

"Ah, Hyung. You're 'pretty' and smart. Just get yourself a 'boyfriend',"

Hyukjae meninju lengan Kyuhyun main-main, "Jadi kalian semua akan pulang ke Korea, eh?"

"Unfortunately not all of us," kata Kyuhyun, "Just me… and Siwonie."

"Eh? Just the two of you? Orang tua kalian memiliki motif atau sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "I'm not sure about that, but…"

"What?"

"But…"

"Kyu, just tell me,"

"They're getting married,"

"Your dad and Andrew' mom?" tanya Hyukjae, "Bukankah itu bagus, kau menginginkan mereka agar segera menikah kan?,"

"Masalahnya, Hyung. Aku juga akan menikah," Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, "WHAT?!" pekiknya kemudian, "Married?! To whom, Kyu?"

"Who else?" kata Kyuhyun murung.

"Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk pelan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Hyung gila!?" gertak Kyuhyun, "Aku bukan Lee Hyukjae, bagaimana mungkin?"

"You guys live in one roof. You're a umm actually Uke, Siwon absolutely a Seme. Possible, isn't it?"

"But I'm not. We're not even dating. He's my brother,"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, "So-called brother,"

"Kau tidak membuatku lebih baik, Hyung,"

Hyukjae menghela napas, "Sorry, Kyu. I know you're feeling bad, I know. And by the way, me too. I'm fucking sad. I'm going to lose my long time bestfriend who I found her hard to find, precious,"

Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Pertahanan air matanya runtuh. Bulir-bulir itu langsung membanjiri pipinya, terlebih saat Hyukjae beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, ia tidak mau kehilangan Hyukjae juga.

"Aku selalu disini untukmu, Kyu. Jangan khawatir," kata Hyukjae, belum juga melepaskan pelukannya. "We're bestfriend, and we'll always be,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih terisak.

"Kau bisamelewati semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat!"

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya ke Hyukjae. Kepada siapa lagi ia bisa seperti ini?

—

Sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian ke halte. Ia bernapas kuat-kuat karena dadanya sesak bekas menangis. Uap langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menempelkan tangannya yang terbungkus glove berbulu ke pipinya untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat.

Tap… tap… tap…

Kyuhyun berhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Walau Oxford bukan kota besar yang ramai, berjalan malam-malam sendirian sepertinya bukan ide bagus. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Langkah dibelakangnya masih seirama, tapi terdengar semakin menakutkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan mata selama dua detik dan ketika ia membuka mata ia melihat sebuah taksi di depannya.

Ia segera membuka pintu taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Pinetree Boulevard," kata Kyuhyun ke si supir lalu menoleh ke tempat ia berjalan tadi.

Tidak ada apapun.

—

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang ia miliki. Lalu mengendap-endap menaiki tangga, berusaha tidak bersuara. Ia berhasil mencapai lantai satu rumahnya tanpa membangunkan siapapun. Kyuhyun bernapas lega dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"OH MY GOD!" jerit Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Where have you been?" tanya Siwon, ia berdiri di sudut kamar Kyuhyun, lalu menyalakan lampu yang ada di dinding sebelahnya. "I've been crazy like hell looking for you,"

"You're scaring me, Andrew Choi."

"And why is your cellphone off?"

"It's not," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Tidak ada di sana. Ia memeriksa saku-sakunya, tapi nihil, "Shit, it's gone,"

"Whatever, 'kay? Jangan pernah berani-berani keluar malam lagi. Berbahaya. Namja bodoh,"

Kyuhyun diam, cemberut. "I was meeting Hyukjae Hyung. I couldn't help crying alone,"

"You have me,"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Apa katanya tadi?

"Kau membuat aku merasa tak berguna Cho Kyuhyun," kata Siwon lagi, "Aku punya bahu untukmu bersandar saat sedih,"

Kyuhyun makin membatu, tapi sedikit geli. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon. Ia biasanya mengutuk kata-kata cheesy seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ia malah mengatakannya walau nadanya lebih terdengar seperti orang marah-marah.

"Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis," lanjut Siwon buru-buru.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mau bagaimanapun dia itu Choi Siwon.

"Ara, ara," kata Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Nice," kata Siwon, "Go to sleep," lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut namja manis itu ketika melewatinya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu melepas sarung tangan dan mantel. Ia menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang dan menyusup ke dalam selimut. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak berhasil tertidur karena semua itu berkelebat di benaknya.

I'm gonna be Mrs. Andrew Choi in days. I'm gonna leave beautiful Oxfordshire in days. I'm gonna say good bye to Hyukjae Hyung in days. I'm gonna say good bye to Oxford University. I'm gonna live in Korea once again with Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, berteriak.

Apakah ia bisa bertahan nanti? Hyukjae bilang ia bisa. Berarti ia harus bisa. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berpikir positif. Ah, mungkin di Korea nanti aku bisa bertemu Super Junior, pikirnya.

—

"Babykyu~?" bisik Jaejoong di telinga Kyuhyun pelan, "Baby? Wake up."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, silau. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 9. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"What's wrong, Eomoni?"

"It's fitting day, Baby,"

Kyuhyun buru-buru merangkak ke bawah selimutnya lagi, mencari bantal, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sana, dan berteriak sekencangnya.

It's a brand new beginning. The awful one.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Chapter 1 aku buat panjang sebagai perkenalan ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 2: THE WEDDING(S)**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

"Wedding dress: checked, corsages: checked, cakes: checked, shoes? Oh my God! SHOES!" jerit Hyukjae sambil meletakkan list beserta pensilnya di meja, mencari-cari ponsel di tas tangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik Hyung tersayangnya yang sibuk sendiri, lalu berguling-guling di kasurnya, "Hey, Hyung. Aku yang akan menikah. Kenapa kau yang ribut?

Hyukjae mengabaikannya dan memilih sibuk mencari-cari kontak di ponselnya dan meletakkan benda itu di telinga. "Hello? Amy? Yes, it's Hyukjae," katanya sambil memainkan pensil dengan jarinya, lalu sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di list yang sejak tadi ada di bawah telapak tangannya. "Yes, yes. I need a pair of shoes. The white one. Ah no, no, a little bit silver,"

Kyuhyun berguling sekali lagi lalu menelungkupkan badannya dan menopang dagu, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk bercakap di telepon.

"Ah? You saved a pair already? What a relieved. Thanks a lot, Amy," kata Hyukjae sambil mencoret sesuatu di listnya. "Yes, I'll take them tonight. Oke, thanks once again. Bye,"

"Beruntung mereka masih punya satu stok lagi. Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan menikah sambil bertelanjang kaki besok," lanjut Hyukjae begitu memutus sambungan telepon.

"Unfortunately, walaupun aku bertelanjang kaki besok, hal itu tidak mungkin mengubah keputudan Appa-ku,"

"Hey, Kyu. I'm happy for you for this. You should be happy,"

Kyuhyun berbaring, lalu menghela napas. "It's tomorrow, eh? My wedding,"

Hyukjae melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, "Don't worry, Kyu. Everything's gonna be alright,"

—

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memiringkan kepala. Cantik. Hanya satu kata menggelikan itu, yang bahkan menurut Kyuhyun sendiri, cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping itu kini dibalut gaun putih, yang bagian bawahnya bisa menyapu lantai. Salah satu impiannya sejak dulu memang ketika ia menikah ia ingin memakai gaun putih yang bisa menyapu lantai disbanding memakai setelan jas. Tipikal uke, eoh? Tapi ini sama sekali bukan pernikahan yang diimpikannya.

"Kau cantik sekali~," kata Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun dan mulai mempererat ikatan tali yang mengikat gaun pengantin –yang sistemnya seperti tali sepatu– sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Hyukjae di cermin, "I might look pretty, Hyung. But I feel like crying,"

Hyukjae mendengus, "Ssh, jangan berbicara seakan kau akan melakukan pernikahan paksa dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, Kyu."

"Hyung? Ini memang pernikahan paksa!"

"Tch, but Siwon isn't someone you don't know nor you don't love,"

"I don't love him," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan korsase di bahu gaunnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah panjang.

"Omo, BabyKyu! You look gorgeouuus!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti dan masuk ke ruang rias, bersama beberapa bridal.

"Gomawo, 'Eomoni'. You are too, even more," kata Kyuhyun berbalik memunggungi cermin, menatap calon Eomma barunya dengan kagum. Kim Jaejoong yang seorang penyanyi ballad terkenal itu kini tampak sangat 'cantik' dengan gaun pengantin serupa namun lebih dewasa dan elegan.

"And you, Lee Hyukjae, are the most beautiful bridesmaid I've ever seen!" kata Jaejoong sambil memegangi pipi Hyukjae.

"Ah, Mrs. Choi. Thank you," pipi Hyukjae memerah, Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Hyukjae yang tertutup jas biru gelap yang elegan.

Tok, tok.

Hyukjae segera menghampiri pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan, lalu membukanya pelan-pelan, tanpa membiarkan siapapun yang ada di depan pintu itu melihat keseluruhan isi ruangan.

"Get out my way, Hyukjae Hyung. Will you?" kata sebuah suara di luar sana.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hell no. This doesn't where you belong, Mister. Groom's room is over there," omel Hyukjae di ambang pintu.

"Argh, you're so annoying. Biarkan aku masuk, atau biarkan Kyuhyun keluar," katanya, ternyata itu Siwon.

"Yah, yah, Choi Siwon! Enyah dari sini. Enyah, enyah!" omel Jaejoong ketika mengetahui kalau yang datang itu putranya.

"Ah, Eomma. Biarkan aku masuk sebentar. Memangnya salah kalau aku mau bicara sebentar dengan huswife-to-be-ku?" jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja salah, bodoh. Adat mana yang mengajarkan kalau pengantin lelaki boleh melihat mempelai 'wanita'nya sebelum berdiri di altar, eh?"

"Adat yang baru saja kubuat," katanya songong, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Hyukjae yang menghalangi jalan masuk. Siwon yang saat itu sudah dalam tuxedo hitam–dan bahkan dasi yang dipasang agak longgar– langsung terpana melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri memunggungi cermin raksasa sambil memegangi bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Ah, I'm gonna ruin this situation," celetuk Hyukjae sambil dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

"Ah, jinjja, Choi Siwon! Kubilang pergi. Per-gi," usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar dari ruangan. Kyuhyun masih mematung di sana, tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi rok gaunnya kini sudah lepas.

"Eomma!" Siwon menepis tangan Jaejoong, lalu menyusup ke dalam ruangan lagi dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar. Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke lantai teratas gedung itu, lalu keduanya bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon di sana.

"Nervous?" tanya Siwon, ia membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas, menatap beberapa mobil yang berseliweran di bawah sana.

"Uhm," Kyuhyun hanya menggumam. "Apa akan baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" tanya Siwon, "Apa yang akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kita…" ucap Kyuhyun, "Apa akan baik-baik saja jika begini ceritanya?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, hendak mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang biasa dilakukannya jika gemas kepada namja manis itu, namun mengurungkan niat karena melihat rambut coklat ikal yang dimiliki Kyuhyun telah ditata dengan rapi.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau tidak mengkehendaki," katanya sambil terkekeh.

"MWO?!" pekik Kyuhyun, "Haa, jinjja, bukan itu maksudku. Babo cheoreom,"

"Kkkk~ Ara, ara. Hanya bercanda,"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Let's just… Go through this…" kata Siwon sambil menatap mata coklat karamel Kyuhyun. "… together,"

Kyuhyun balik menatap Siwon, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Yah, let's just do it. Nothing's gonna be change anyway, right?"

"Nothing but the fact that you'll be Mrs. Choi in next couple hours," kata Siwon sambil mengeluarkan senyu iblis namun berlesung pipi.

"I won't be since we're going to Korea and I'll forever be a Cho," balas Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Whatever, you'll still be my huswife,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap mata Siwon lurus-lurus. Siwon melakukan hal sama sampai keduanya merasa canggung. Tapi ketika itu mereka sedang dalam taraf kecanggungan yang nyaman. Setidaknya Kyuhyun selalu merasa begitu jika bersama Siwon.

"Omong-omong…" Siwon memecah keheningan, "… kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu,"

Kyuhyun langsung merah padam, ia meninju lengan Siwon, "Kau ini apa sih?!"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu merah, Choi Kyuhyun?" goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Siwon dan lelaki itu berlari menjauh. "Yah! aku tidak bisa berlari dengan menggunakan gaun dan heels ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat rok gaunnya sedikit.

"Ehm, sorry for disturbing," kata seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu keluar menuju balkon yang terbuat dari besi, sehingga bunyi ketukannya cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpaling.

"Oh, Micky Hyung. Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kepada pria tinggi yang memakai tuxedo biru gelap dengan plus dasi kupu-kupu itu. Itu Micky Park, best-man nya Siwon. Dia dulu sunbae mereka di high school, tapi kini ia sudah melanjutkan studinya di Oxford University. Siwon sangat mengagumi Micky Park, atau yang lebih sering Kyuhyun panggil Yoochun Hyung, sampai ia menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya.

"Oh, Hyung! Waegure?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting, guys. But everyone is waiting down there,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright, Kyu," kata Yoochun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "You look gorgeus,"

"Stop praising my bride, Hyung," canda Siwon.

"Ah, ppali, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon terkekeh. Ia memegang bahu Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu mengangguk ketika namja manis itu menatapnya, "Don't worry, like hyung said, everything's gonna be alright,"

—

Suasana mendadak hening, kini dua pasang calon pengantin itu sudah berdiri di altar. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebentar, menahan napas, lalu membuka matanya perlahan sambil membuang napas pelan-pelan. Dadanya bergemuruh dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Air matanya sudah di ujung pelupuk. Ia melirik Hyukjae yang berdiri beberapa meter dari altar bersama Park Yoochun sebagai bridesmaid dan bestman. Di sebelah mereka juga ada bridesmaid Jaejoong dan bestman Yunho. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan memberi kode untuk melihat ke depan lagi. Kyuhyun mencoba bernapas dengan stabil dan berusaha keras tidak menangis.

"You, U-know Jo. Do you accept this man, Hero Choi to be your wife, and willing to live and stay by him side no matter what, until death separates you?"

Yunho menjawab tanpa ragu, "I do,"

"And you, Hero Choi. Do you accept this man, U-know Jo to be your husband, and willing to live and stay by him side no matter what, until death separates you?"

"I do," jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya lagi, melirik Siwon yang tampak sama gugupnya.

"You, Andrew Choi. Do you accept this guy, Marcus Jo, to be your wife, and willing to live and stay by him side no matter what, until death separates you?"

Siwon terdiam selama lima detik, lalu menjawab, "I do,"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

"And you, Marcus Jo. Do you accept this guy, Andrew Choi, to be your husband, and willing to live and stand by him side no matter what, until death separates you?"

Kyuhyun melepas gigitan dari bibirnya sendiri dan mencoba membuka mulut. Namun ia sempat membiarkan dua butir air matanya jatuh sebelum menjawab, "I do,"

Tepuk tangan riuh langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan deras. Rasanya aneh. Rasa tidak rela masih berkecamuk di hatinya, tapi ada rasa bahagia yang mendesak keluar. Entah karena ia bahagia melihat Yunho menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya atau karena suatu hal lain.

"Now the grooms can kiss the brides,"

Cho Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong tanpa ragu langsung berciuman. Tapi Kyuhyun membeku. Ia sama sekali lupa untuk mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Siwon. Akan. Menciumnya!

Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Uljima~," bisiknya pelan, sebelum akhirnya memegang pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelap air mata namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dua senti ke belakang dan menahan napas. Tapi Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbisik lagi, "Don't worry," lalu memosisikan jemarinya di dagu Kyuhyun dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mencium ibu jarinya sendiri tanpa menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Lima detik kemudian Siwon melepaskan 'ciuman'nya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Andrew Choi always has a way.

"Babykyu~" panggil Jaejoong sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya erat. "Congratulation."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Chukkae for you too, Eomoni,"

"Aish, it's 'Eomma' for now on,"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Funny isn't it? my new mom is my husband's mom,"

"It's a good thing for me," jawab Jaejoong sambil memegang sepasang pipi merah Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya.

Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya lalu menghampiri Hyukjae dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, "Hyung…."

"What's wrong? It feels good, doesn't it?"

"What feels good?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Menikah,"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun, "Why?!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "I'm married, Hyung. It's my wedding day,"

"Dan apa artinya?"

"Itu berarti perpisahan,"

Hyukjae memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat lagi, merasakan air mata menjatuhi pipinya. "It's ok. Ini bukan perpisahan. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelap air mata Kyuhyun dengan tisu. "Ah, you ruined your pretty make-up, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "But I still look 'pretty', don't I?"

"Of course," kata Hyukjae sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "Now go, greet the other guests,"

—

Tepat tengah malam Siwon dan Kyuhyun serta kedua orang tua mereka sudah meluncur ke bandara. Keduanya terbang ke Korea malam itu juga sementara kedua orang tua mereka akan berbulan madu ke Paris.

"Kalian baik-baiklah di sana," kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, lalu ganti memeluk putranya, "Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik, Siwonie,"

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Appa…" kata Kyuhyun ketika Yunho hendak memeluknya.

"Don't worry, Baby. Baik-baiklah disana," kata Yunho sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mempererat pelukannya pada Yunho.

"I'll be a good boy while you're away," bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat jalan, kedua orang tua mereka langsung menuju pesawat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunggu hingga pesawat mereka take off. Pasangan baru itu lalu duduk di ruang tunggu karena pesawat mereka baru akan berangkat kurang lebih satu jam lagi. Siwon langsung sibuk dengan I-Phone-nya sementara Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang tunggu itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menuju suatu tempat. Baru aja ia mulai berjalan, ia sudah merasa ada yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang dialaminya waktu itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya ikut berhenti juga. Secara perlahan ia membalikkan badannya.

"YAH! CHOI SIWON!" jerit Kyuhyun tertahan ketika menemukan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya adalah Siwon.

"Kenapa?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kau hampir saja memberiku serangan jantung!"

"Your dad said I shouldn't lose an eye on you," jawabnya santai.

"But not to the toilet, Andrew Choi,"

"Oh, kau mau ke toilet?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya yang hampir meledak menghadapi kelakuan Siwon yang sangat mengesalkan itu. "Iya,"

"Oke," kata Siwon lalu berjalan lagi ke tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun mengawasi Siwon sampai lelaki itu kembali duduk dan mengotak-atik IPhone-nya dengan damai sebelum kembali berjalan ke toilet.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya ketika sampai di toilet. Lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang basah. Mungkin ia hanya harus menghadapi semua ini dengan lapang. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang berubah. Ia hanya harus tinggal berdua dengan Siwon. Yang beda hanya dulu mereka tinggal dengan kedua orang tua mereka dan sekarang tidak. Oh, dan bedanya sekarang mereka sudah menikah. Tapi hanya status, kan?

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu dan mencuci mukanya berkali-kali. Namja manis itu lalu melirik ke pintu kamar mandi yang memang terbuka, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana karena sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Awas saja kalau Siwon lagi, pikirnya. Tapi ketika ia keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Akhirnya ia kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Kenapa lama sekali? And I've called you twice, and you didn't answer any," gerutu Siwon ketika Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"I've lost my phone, don't you remember?"

"Ah, right," kata Siwon, "biar kubelikan kau satu ketika sampai di Seoul nanti,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melirik arloji di tangan Siwon, "Kapan pesawat kita take off?"

Siwon melihat arlojinya dan segera beranjak, "Hampir. Kkajja,"

—

Siwon menarik-narik seatbelt Kyuhyun, memastikan benda itu sudah terpasang dengan benar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi pesawat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti capek," katanya, masih memejamkan mata.

"Uhm," gumam Kyuhyun, "Siwonie," panggilnya ragu.

"Huh?" jawab Siwon cuek masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Gomawo,"

Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "For?"

"For not doing something I don't want you to do,"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, lalu teringat insiden kissing di pernikahan mereka tadi, "Kan aku sudah bilang, I'll do as you pleased, my lady~," cibirnya, lalu memejamkan mata sambil menautkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya dan meletakkannya di antara selangkangannya –kebiasaan duduk Siwon yang aneh dan tidak enak dilihat menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menyenggol lengan Siwon dengan sikunya.

"Kubilang tidur!" perintah Siwon tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal, "Arasso, arasso," gerutunya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next Chapter: **SEOUL DAY 1**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 2: SEOUL DAY 1**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini terduduk di bangku belakang taksi setelah mendarat di Gimpo International Airport pagi itu. Siwon masih terkantuk-kantuk sementara namja manis di sebelahnya sibuk memainkan ponsel yang baru dibelikan Siwon begitu mendarat si Seoul tadi.

"Kamsahamnida, Ajussi," kata Siwon sambil membungkuk kepada supir taksi ketika namja paruh baya itu menurunkan sekian banyak koper dan tas di depan gedung 'MJo' Apartement.

Sekian menit kemudian mereka sudah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis dan Siwon memanggil bell boy untuk membawa barang-barang mereka. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan seorang namja mungil yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Hyuuuung…" Kyuhyun memeluk namja mungil itu erat-erat.

"Kyuhyunnie," namja cantik itu balas memeluk Kyuhyun, "Chukkae,"

Kyuhyun cemberut, "Wookie Hyung, kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu kalo announcement nya ada di official website apartement ini, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Eh?!" mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Announcement… di mana?" Namja mungil yang dipanggil Wookie itu mengangkat bahunya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Hhh, Appa, jinjja. Membuatku menikah tidak cukup rupanya!"

"Sudah, sudah, naik ke apartemenmu sekarang. Capek kan pasti, perjalanan dari Inggris itu jauh."

"Arasso," sahut Kyuhyun, masih cemberut. Matanya lalu menjelajah mencari sosok tinggi tegap yang sejak tadi hilang dari pandangannya. Tidak ada. Haish, pasti ia sudah pergi duluan. Dasar, Choi Siwon tak tahu malu, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menekan nomor ponsel yang sudah melekat mutlak di kepalanya.

"Yobo–"

"Kau ini norak sekali, aku tahu ponselmu baru tapi tak perlu menelepon juga. Kita masih berada di gedung yang sama," gerutu Siwon bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun selesai bicara.

"Geez, this guy!Yah! Ini salahmu pergi duluan! Jigeum odiga?"

"Di dalam apartemen,"

"Aku tahu, bodoh," kata Kyuhyun geram, "maksudnya apartemen kita di mana?!"

"Lantai 13," jawab Siwon singkat lalu langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal, "Gah, jinjja," Ia lalu membetulkan posisi tas wolnya di bahu dan langsung beranjak ke elevator. Ketika akan menekan tombol elevator ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Cih, picik. Namun bodoh. Choi Siwon, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai bisa terjebak di tipuan bodohmu hah?batin Kyuhyun dalam hati, lalu menekan tombol '12B' di deretan tombol-tombol elevator. Begitu sampai di lantai yang di tujunya, ia bisa melihat banner "Welcome Newly Wed" di atas sebuah pintu. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk ayahnya untuk hal itu. Kekanakkan sekali.

Tapi ia tersenyum begitu sadar ia tidak terjerumus ke jebakan bodoh Choi Siwon. Namja manis itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu apartemennya dan menekan bel. Ketika pintu di buka, ia melipat tangannya di dada dan memberikan sebuah mehrong buat namja tampan berwajah datar di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" katanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

"Hah, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai lupa kalau ayahku pemilik apartemen ini dan aku jelas-jelas tahu kalau arsitek gedung ini orang Eropa yang tidak akan menciptakan gedung dengan lantai 13?" cerocos Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Siwon mendecak keras sementara Kyuhyun terpana melihat apartemen barunya. Kakinya langsung berjalan ke kamar. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang king size begitu masuk ruangan luas itu dan berguling-guling di sana. Kyuhyun lalu melirik ke pintu kamar, Siwon berdiri di sana, bersedekap dan bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ck, kau ini seperti bocah lima tahun saja," Kyuhyun cuma menjulurkan lidahnya dan berguling sekali lagi, lalu bertopang dagu dalam posisi tengkurap, "One question," katanya sambil menatap Siwon yang masih bersandar di pintu, "only one bed?"

"You can explore the whole apartement and wouldn't find any," jawab Siwon sambil mengernyitkan hidung.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di kasur lalu berguling dan duduk bersila di atas kasur, "You know what? My dad's crazy,"

"My mom's crazier," lanjut Siwon tanpa merubah posisi berdirinya, menunjuk sebuah kotak di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang itu. Kyuhyun merangkak ke dekat meja itu dan kembali bersila dengan kotak itu kini di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menautkan ke dua alisnya ketika melihat memo di atas kotak itu, "Have Fun".

Maksudnya?

Namja manis itu membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan dan seketika hidungnya mengernyit,

"He's a real crazy, Siwonnie," katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah baju–bukan, gaun tidur transparan–dengan kedua jarinya seperti sedang mengangkat sesuatu yang menjijikan.

Kyuhyun lantas berlari ke pojok ruangan dan menginjak pedal tempat sampah yang ditemukannya di sana dan melempar benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu ke sana. Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kini Siwon ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"We're going to college tomorrow," ucap Siwon, mengalihkan topik yang memang Kyuhyun pun ogah membahasnya lebih jauh.

"University of Seoul?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Ani, Inha University,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hanya di sana kita bias satu kampus,"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit menodong penjelasan lebih detail dari Siwon. Yang dituju cuma menghela napas panjang dan menatap namja manis di sebelahnya, "Cuma di Inha yang jurusan General Music dan Dramatical Music satu lingkungan,"

"Apa ayahku bilang aku harus benar-benar 'menempel' denganmu, begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan sebelah matanya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Shireo," timpal Kyuhyun enteng.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menempel padamu," balas Siwon tanpa merubah nada suaranya.

"Yah. Kau ini kesambet setan apa?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukannya aku memang setan? Kau yang bilang kan?" Ia lalu mendorong punggungnya sampai bagian belakang tubuhnya itu menyentuh ranjang yang empuk.

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan yang sekarang berbaring di ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah itu dengan pandangan membunuh sambil bersedekap. Menghela napas, ia beranjak dan kemudian menendang kaki Siwon keras-keras sampai namja itu meringis pelan.

"Tak kusangka namja sepertimu punya tenaga kuli," ucap Siwon sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bilang aku punya tenaga kuat ? Ah, tak kusangka kau bisa jujur."

Alih-alih mendapat sepatah jawaban, Kyuhyun malah menerima terjangan bantal tepat di depan wajahnya. Setelah itu ia tidak mendengar apapun selain konser tepuk tangan solo diiringi dengan sahutan 'GOAAAL' yang berkepanjangan.

"Go wash your self, lalu tidur," kata Siwon setelahnya, masih dengan intonasi sama.

Masih dengan tatapan mematikan, Kyuhyun menekuk Tuhan, ingatkan aku bagaimana bisa bertahan menghadapi namja mengesalkan macam Siwon, batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meledak memarahi Siwon, sebuah ide singgah di otaknya.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau duluan,"

"Oke," jawab Siwon tanpa ragu lalu beranjak dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu berjingkat-jingkat ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia bersandar di sana sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Begitu ia mendengar suara shower menyala, Kyuhyun langsung berteriak, "Hai Choi Siwon! Aku pergi ke mini market di depan! Sendirian!"

Namja manis itu langsung berjingkat-jingkat keluar kamar dan dalam perjalanan keluar ia bisa mendengar Siwon berteriak samar-samar dari kamar mandi, "Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan berani-berani!"

"Shut up, mister. Stay there or try to catch me naked!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa puas.

—

Kyuhyun menghirup udara Seoul sore itu. Sejuk. Sudah lama ia tidak menghirup oksigen Seoul dan rasanya enak ketika udara itu bersentuhan dengan rongga hidungnya. Oh, dan ditambah tidak ada bocah tengil yang sok pahlawan menjadi bodyguard atau semacamnya, pikir Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan wajah Siwon yang plain itu.

Suara bel klasik sontak terdengar ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu mini market perlahan, "Annyeong haseyo," sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kepada Bibi yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir. Matanya langsung berbinar ketika menangkap benda bulat warna-warni bergagang putih, terbungkus plastik transparan rapi dengan pita merah melingkar tepat di bawah bulatannya. Lolipop.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah yang berwarna pink, tapi langsung meletakkannya lagi ke tempat semula ketika menemukan yang berwarna ungu. Grape sepertinya akan terasa lebih enak sore ini. Ia lalu berjalan ke kasir sambil merogoh saku belakangnya.

"Kamsahamnida Ajumoni, annyeong haseyo," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk lagi. Ia bergidik begitu menarik pintu mini market dan angin langsung menyentuh lengannya yang tidak tertutup sweater lengan pendeknya. Ia mulai menghisap ujung kembang gula berbentuk bulat itu setelah menyingkirkan pembungkusnya.

Sambil menghisap dan sesekali menjilati lolipop di tangannya, Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru. Ternyata serindu ini ia pada Seoul–kota kelahirannya. Cukup rindu sampai ia sanggup berdiri melihat pemandangan taman di depan gedung apartemen milik ayahnya tanpa melakukan apapun selain mengemut lolipop.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di taman sebentar sambil menghabiskan lolipopnya. Lagipula ia yakin sebentar lagi si bodoh ignorant itu akan datang mencarinya sambil marah-marah seperti ajussi galak.

Saat lolipop yang sedang lumat di mulutnya hampir bersisa setengahnya, Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki pelan. Ia menghela napas, pasti Siwon, begitu pikirnya.

Baru saja ia akan menoleh ketika sepasang telapak tangan merengkuh bahunya, namun penglihatannya hilang seketika karena ada suatu benda yang melingkari matanya sampai ke belakang kepala. Satu yang ada di pikirannya: Bingung.

—

**Paris**

Pria itu terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, tangan kanannya menahan ponsel yang sedang diletakkannya di telinga. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir, tapi menyiratkan sedikit kelegaan yang masih dibayangi keragu-raguan.

"Jadi, Cho sajangnim? Bagaimana?"

Ia menghela napas sebentar mendengar suara berat di seberang sana, lalu mulai menjawab, "Jeosonghamnida, tidak bisa. Putraku sudah menikah,"

"Ottokhae? Bukankah kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama?"

"Putraku yang ingin menikah dengan pilihannya. Aku tidak bisa memaksa kehendak putra kesayanganku. Maaf, sekali lagi. Hal ini tidak akan mengganggu hubungan bisnis kita,"

"Ah, algesseumnida. Sayang sekali, Cho sajangnim. Tetapi, ya sudahlah. Semoga putrimu bahagia. Annyeong haseyo, Cho sajangnim,"

Klik.

Yunho itu meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur begitu si penelepon memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebentar, lalu menoleh ketika menyadari seseorang duduk di sisinya.

"Yunnie," panggilnya.

"Ne? How's it? Everything's settled, right?" tanya Jaejoong di sebelahnya, meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas bahu suaminya.

"I told him already, but–"

"But?"

"Sebenarnya bukan dia yang kutakutkan,"

Namja cantik di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Namja itu," jawab suaminya pelan, "Putranya. Dialah yang aku takutkan,"

Air muka Jaejoong berubah, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum, "Bukankah disana suadah ada putraku? Siwon akan menjaga Kyuhyun, Yunnie. Percayalah,"

—

Kyuhyun merasa bingung. Ia tidak melihat apapun selain warna hitam di sekitarnya. Tapi itu pun ia yakin kalau ia merasa gelap karena ada yang menutupi matanya.

Rasanya pusing, bingung. Kontrolnya 100% hilang tapi kesadarannya masih bersisa. Ia yakin ia masih merasakan bekapan di mulut dan hidungnya sampai pening menguasai kesadarannya tadi. Lalu ketika tubuhnya diseret pelan. Ia juga mendengar dengan jelas bantingan pintu mobil dan merasakan tubuhnya di lempar ke jok. Lalu ia mendengar suara mesin yang menderung dan goncangan-goncangan di sekitarnya akibat kecepatan mobil yang tidak biasa dirasakannya.

Dan kini iapun masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya terduduk bersandar di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Tapi ia masih hilang kontrol, tidak bisa menghendaki dirinya melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Berhasil. Ia berhasil menggerakkan jari-jarinya –yang artinya pengaruh obat atau apapun itu namanya sudah hilang. Kini Kyuhyun sadar kalau pergelangan tangannya diikat. Hanya pergelangan tangannya. Sial. Kini tangannya seperti organ vital bagi Kyuhyun karena ia butuh tangannya untuk melepaskan blindfold yang sejak ia hilang control tadi menutupi matanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Goyah awalnya, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri dengan tegak dan mencoba berjalan.

"Sial, di mana aku sekarang?" rutuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menggunakan instingnya untuk berjalan. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah tersungkur ke lantai karena tersandung sesuatu. At least sekarang dia tahu kalau ia berada di dalam ruangan.

Ia lalu tersentak kaget ketika ada dua buah tangan mencengkram bahunya dan membuatnya berdiri. Orang itu lalu memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di suatu tempat, di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran bertekstur lembut. Kyuhyun mencoba berontak tapi tenaga orang itu lebih kuat.

"Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, pita suaranya bergetar hebat.

Lalu seluruh ototnya menegang, tepat ketika sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Orang itu –yang jika Kyuhyun dengar suaranya seorang namja, memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun bernapas pelan-pelan, tidak ingin pergerakan dada ataupun perutnya dirasakan namja itu.

"Tidak perlu tahu," jawabnya sambil bernapas di leher Kyuhyun.

Seketika bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang. Ia merasakan matanya mulai basah, tapi air-air itu menumpuk di pelupuk matanya karena kain hitam itu masih melingkar kuat di kepalanya, menutupi kedua matanya. Ia coba beringsut tapi usahanya gagal, namja itu sudah merengkuhnya kuat. Kyuhyun hampir meledak dalam tangis, tapi kini terisak pun sulit. Bahunya menopang beban saat namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dia masih bernapas dengan masing-masing tarikan yang lama.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja itu dari tubuhnya. Suaranya bercampur tak keruan dengan isak tangis. Ketakutan mengurungnya.

Namja itu tak bersuara, cuma suara napasnya yang keras dan perlahan yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Kedua tangannya memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat, membuat suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut namja manis itu makin gencar.

"Le…le..pas…"

"Tidak akan," jawab namja itu, mulai meletakkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, makin membuat Kyuhyun menangis, "Aku menginginkanmu, aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkanmu. Sekarang kau di sini dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," lanjutnya, menjarah leher Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang dengan keras, lalu lantas menjerit ketika sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulit lehernya. Ia lalu merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kental keluar dari tempat kulitnya terluka. Kyuhyun menjerit sekuatnya ketika namja itu menghisap cairan itu –darah, dari leher Kyuhyun. Namja itu menjilati darah yang tersisa sementara Kyuhyun berontak sambil menangis.

"Diam sampai urusanku selesai, Manis," bisik namja itu di telinga Kyuhyun, lalu ia menyilet lagi bagian leher namja manis di pelukannya itu. Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara, bentuk pengapresiasian rasa sakit dan takut sekaligus.

Sementara namja itu masih mengendus leher Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menciumnya, lalu disilet dan dihisapnya darah yang keluar.

Kyuhyun mengkerut, rasa takutnya memuncak dan air matanya sudah merembes keluar penutup mata saking lamanya ia menangis tanpa dapat membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia menjerit, tapi suaranya hampir hilang. Dalam hati ia meneriakkan satu nama: Choi Siwon.

Tolong, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya dalam hati.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, namja itu berhenti menciumi leher dan pipi Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sempat mendengar suara benturan logam tipis dengan lantai marmer yang berarti namja itu sudah tidak memiliki silet di tangannya. Ia kini terkulai di bahu Kyuhyun, masih memeluknya sementara si namja manis membuat tubuhnya sekaku batu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi," bisik namja itu. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, keningnya masih berkerut bekas rasa takut yang tadi sempat memuncak. Ia bergetar, sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Kenapa tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya? Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu di benaknya alih-alih menanggapi ucapan si namja misterius itu.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan Kyuhyun yakin jawaban yang sama akan keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya juga.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu tahu?"

Nah, kan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, masih disertai isakan-isakan sisa rasa takut yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia tidak akan minta apa-apa kecuali pulang. Ia ingin pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa, aku hanya ingin pulang,"

Namja itu diam, tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah namja manis itu. Namja itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun tapi dengan sigap namja manis itu menepisnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas berat namja di sebelahnya.

"Maaf," katanya, "Aku terlalu menginginkanmu."

Hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun rasakan adalah bekapan tangan namja itu yang berbau aneh. Lalu rasa pening yang dirasakannya beberapa jam yang lalu datang lagi. Kini ia tidak hanya merasa gelap dan hilang kontrol saja, tapi juga senyap.

—

Namja tinggi atletis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya tak karuan dan matanya membengkak. Sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di lobby apartemen dengan wajahnya yang cemas bukan main. Ia sudah mencari ke mana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil, namja itu–namjanya. Yah, yang sekarang sudah menjadi namja–nya.

"Choi Siwon-ssi," panggil seorang namja mungil berseragam merah di belakang meja resepsionis, "sebaiknya tenang dulu."

Siwon menatap namja mungil itu sebentar, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tenang? Kalau aku mampu, Ryeowook-ssi,"

Namja mungil itu juga berwajah cemas. Berkali-kali tangannya bergerak ingin mengangkat telepon di meja resepsionis tapi selalu berhasil dicegah tatapan galak Siwon,

"Jebal, jangan beritahu sajangnim APAPUN. Arasso?" begitu katanya setiap melihat tangan Ryeowook merangkak ke dekat benda putih itu.

"Kyuhyunnie!," pekik Wookie begitu melepaskan tangannya dari gagang telepon yang tak jadi diangkatnya. Ia berlari keluar meja resepsionis lalu merangkul pinggang seorang namja manis yang datang dituntun pria berseragam hitam, "Kamsahamnida, Kim-ssi," kata Wookie sambil membungkuk kepada pria berseragam hitam yang ternyata security guard gedung apartemen itu.

Ryeowook meraih wajah Kyuhyun lalu air mukanya berubah cemas, "Kyuhyun-ssi, gwaenchana? Matamu merah dan bengkak sekali!" serunya cemas.

Kyuhyun cuma menggeleng pelan, kepalanya lalu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Wajahnya masih kosong, menatap Siwon yang makin dekat. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke Siwon, tangan namja itu sudah terbentang menyambutnya. Lutut Kyuhyun lemas dan tubuhnya oleng, beruntung Siwon dengan sigap menangkapnya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon dan kembali terisak.

Siwon cuma diam dan mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Siwon singkat, yang cuma dibalas isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon akhirnya mengajak Kyuhyun naik ke apartemen mereka.

Begitu sampai, Siwon langsung mendudukkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kyunnie," panggilnya pelan pada namja manis yang masih sibuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia belum mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tadi. Kepalanya masih pening dan perasaannya masih tak keruan.

"Kyunnie, aku mohon. Kau bisa beritahu aku apa saja sekarang. I'm your husband now, your father gave me this responsibilty. Jangan buat aku merasa tidak berguna, kumohon," ucap Siwon. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon –yang barusan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai suaminya.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?" akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara sambil berusaha menutupi getaran pita suaranya yang serak.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu menggeleng. Kyuhyun melirik sedikit lalu menyadari kalau ada sebuah scarf melingkari lehernya. Ia lalu membuka scarf itu perlahan, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Siwon –mengantisipasi reaksi apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mengidap masochism, kan?" pekik Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat untuk melihat luka-luka di leher namja manis itu lebih jelas, semburat ngeri tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Bodoh!" timpal Kyuhyun sambil menempeleng kepala Siwon. "Tentu saja tidak!" Siwon tampak tak tahan melihatnya, lalu ia mengambil seperangkat kotak obat dan mulai membersihkan luka namja manisnya.

"Kau masih bersikeras tidak mau bercerita padaku, nih?" tanyanya sambil mengoleskan alkohol ke luka Kyuhyun, nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ramah.

Namja manis itu meringis, "Not now, please Siwonnie,"

Mereka lalu diam, hanya suara tutup botol obat yang terdengar habis dibuka-tutup dan sesekali ringisan Kyuhyun karena lukanya yang perih kena alkohol.

"Arasso, kalau memang kau tidak mau cerita sekarang. Tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku nanti. This is a serious matter, I bet. Right?" kata Siwon sambil membereskan obat-obat kembali ke kotaknya.

Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk pelan. Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lalu beranjak untuk menaruh kotak obat kembali ke tempatnya. "Wash your self, lalu tidur. No excusion. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi ketika tidak menanggapi perintahku yang ini, kan?"

Yang diceramahi lagi-lagi cuma mengangguk, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sementara Siwon langsung masuk ke balik selimut di atas ranjang, kelewat lelah berjam-jam mencari dan mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan piyama hijau toskanya, rambut ikal kecoklatannya yang masih acak-acakan terlihat sedikit basah. Ia menggembungkan pipi, menatap Siwon yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata tertutup. Satu pertanyaan menggelayuti pikirannya sekarang: Haruskah ia tidur di sana juga –dengan Siwon yang sudah setengah terlelap?

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ragu, lalu mengangkat sedikit selimut yang terhampar di sana dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan kakinya ia menendang bokong Siwon menjauh, "That side," perintahnya.

Siwon hanya menurut dan menggeser tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, merapatkan selimutnya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, ke tepian yang lain. Lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya. Dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk tak keruan memang sulit, tapi rasa lelah karena ketakuan tadi mengalahkan semuanya. Ia terlelap begitu memejamkan matanya.

—

Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bergidik. Dingin. Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk mencari selimut, tapi nihil. Memutuskan untuk bangkit, Siwon menyadari sesosok namja manis yang terakhir ia sadar ada di sampingnya kini tidak ada.

Ia merangkak ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan menemukan Kyuhyun meringkuk di lantai, tepat di bawah tempat tidur mereka. Selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Pasti tidurnya terlalu pecicilan sampai jatuh begitu, pikir Siwon. Ini bukan kali pertama Siwon melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena gaya tidurnya yang pecicilan. Dulu juga sering. Bedanya, dulu ia tidak ada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon turun dari tempat tidur dan menyingkap rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu tertawa kecil melihat wajah namja manis itu yang sedang terlelap. Tanpa sadar ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengegembung.

"Hah, kau pikir wajahmu lucu jika sedang tidur?" decak Siwon. Dalam hati ia menjawab sendiri: Memang lucu, lucu sekali.

Namja tampan itu lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyuhyun dan merebahkan tubuh namja manis itu di tengah ranjang, menyelimutinya dampai ke dagu. Agak ngeri juga melihat luka-luka di lehernya.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak terbangun, Siwon mengambil sebuah bantal, lalu membuka lemari besar di depan ranjang mereka, menarik selembar selimut. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu dan keluar kamar, merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Next Chapter: **COLLEGE COUPLE**

**Mian telat update, Readers. Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini saya panjangkan^^**

**Mian juga, Wonkyu mommentnya masih sedikit. Tapi pasti bertambah di next chapter. Jadi tenang saja ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 4: COLLEGE COUPLE**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Kyuhyun masih menolak bicara banyak. Yang dilakukannya ketika Siwon mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian kemarin adalah menggeleng atau sekedar menatap mata namja itu lalu melengos menghindar. Perasaannya masih tak karuan. Masih bingung dan percaya tidak percaya atas kejadian yang kemarin dialaminya.

Tapi luka-luka yang mulai mengering di lehernya itu sepertinya tidak bisa berbohong. Kadang ia tidak ingin memikirkanya dan memilih melupakannya begitu saja, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ia berpikir begitu ketika lupa kalau namja yang sedang berada di belakang kemudi di sebelahnya itu selalu memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jelas tidak akan membiarkannya melupakan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan kalau ia akan terlibat di dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun bergidik sekali lagi ketika mengingat-ingat tiap hembusan napas di lehernya, satu per satu siletan di leher, dan bibir yang menempel di sana untuk menghisap dan menjilati darah yang keluar.

Siapapun pelakunya, Kyuhyun yakin ia terobsesi untuk menjadi salah satu makhluk fantasi buah pikiran Stephanie Meyer. Atau, pelaku itu terobsesi padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bercerita sekarang?" untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu singgah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingat jawabanku yang tadi?" balasnya sambil menghela napas, memandang ke arah Siwon. Namja itu menatap lurus ke jalan, tangan kanannya di atas kemudi sementara tangan sebelahnya memijat tengkuknya pelan. Kyuhyun lalu mendengus.

"By the way, lain kali tidak usah sok jagoan tidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk seperti tadi,"

Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu kamuflase dari 'lain kali jangan pindah, tetaplah tidur di sampingku' atau semacamnya?"

Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir begitu? Such a fool,"

"Karena kupikir kau seorang penulis yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata?" ujar Siwon dengan nada bertanya, masih sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Kyuhyun melayangkan jitakkannya tepat di dahi Siwon, "Lalu kalau begitu kau itu apa? Aktor yang suka kegeeran?"

Siwon tertawa, ia memutar kemudi sambil menurunkan kecepatan, "Tidak ada salahnya berasumsi, kan? Siapa tahu kau mulai suka padaku."

"Dream on, Mr. Choi."

"Are you forgetting the reality that you're now Mrs. Choi?" tanya Siwon sembari tersenyum jahil, tangannya mencabut kunci mobil dari slotnya setelah sukses memarkirkan Audi hitamnya di parking lot universitas Inha.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika Siwon buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke sisi lain untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia segera keluar dan merapikan sweater putihnya dan jeans coklat pastel di bawahnya, lalu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Siwon menutup pintu mobil lalu menekan tombol centra lock di kunci otomatisnya sampai terdengar bunyi beep.

Siwon lalu berpaling ke Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia melepaskan scarf berwarna krim dari lehernya dan melingkarkannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Yah, yah! Kau mencoba membunuhku?!"

"Sssh, berisik!" ujar Siwon sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "aku tidak mau lukamu terlihat. Bisa-bisa ada yang melaporkanku ke polisi dengan tuduhan penganiyayaan istri sendiri."

Kyuhyun merah padam. Ia belum terbiasa dengan sebutan itu, yang terdengar begitu memalukan untuk namja seusianya.

"Cih, aku sudah memakai turtleneck! Kau mau aku kehabisan napas, hah?" sergah Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Berisik!" ucap Siwon ketus lalu menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan menuju gedung kampus.

"Memangnya ada yang tahu hubungan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Semua orang pasti tahu. Makanya kita harus benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan, Kyunnie," kata Siwon, mencegah genggamannya lepas sambil terus menatap ke depan, "You know? Like a college couple,"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, "Ugh, I'm feeling like a celebrity," cibirnya sarkastik.

"Maybe we aren't, but our parents are,"

Mau bagaimana lagi? Choi Jaejoong seorang penyanyi Ballad terkenal dan Cho Yunho seorang pengusaha apartemen yang cukup ternama. Kalau mereka menikah dan di saat yang sama berbesan apakah dua anak mereka itu tidak akan menjadi seleb dadakan? Pernikahan di Oxford kemarin itu cukup kontroversial, kan?

Benar saja, ketika mereka memasuki keramaian mahasiswa baru, semua mata seperti tertuju kepada mereka. Ada yang sekedar mencuri pandang, melihat lalu tak peduli, atau memperhatikan sambil berbisik-bisik. Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang ia genggam dengan ibu jarinya.

Seluruh mahasiswa baru dikumpulkan di auditorium untuk sekedar mendengarkan pengarahan sekaligus diberi kesempatan mengenal mahasiswa baru lain. Sejak masuk ke auditorium ada seseorang yang menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia terus-terusan celingak-celinguk mencari orang itu untuk memastikan barangkali ia kenal atau tidak. Siwon merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Kyuhyun sehingga sesekali ia menggamit lengan namja manis itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Cari siapa, sih?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Ah, tidak."

Tapi sampai sesi pengarahan berakhir Kyuhyun tidak lagi menemukan orang itu dan akhirnya melupakannya. Ia dan Siwon kembali berjalan keluar auditorium masih dengan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Ketika sampai di tangga perbatasan gedung fakultas General Music dengan Dramatical Music, mereka berhenti sebentar.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja sendiri?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Aku bukan anak SD yang baru masuk sekolah, Wonnie. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian."

"Mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi ketika kau sendirian aku menjadi sedikit khawatir," kata Siwon.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, Wonnie. Ini public place, siapapun yang berbuat itu padaku kemarin tidak akan dengan bodohnya muncul di sini," elak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dan apa yang diperbuatnya, katamu?"

Sial, Kyuhyun salah bicara. Ia menghela napas.

"Kyunnie?!" seru Siwon sambil menggoyangkan tangan Kyuhyun di genggamannya.

"Aku beritahu nan—Yah!" seru Kyuhyun ketika ada yang menyenggol bagian samping tubuhnya hingga hampir tersungkur, beruntung tangannya dipegang Siwon erat. "Hati-hati kalau jalan!"

Kyuhyun lalu terdiam, memicingkan mata sedikit sambil melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia orang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Yang mirip seseorang.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap namja yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk dalam. Ketika ia mendongak, alisnya bertaut. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di sana, lalu berucap ragu, "Cho… Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama kepada namja itu dan ia mengerutkan kening, lalu dengan hati-hati berbicara, "Hwang Chansung?"

Wajah namja itu seketika cerah, "KYUNNIE!"

"Ternyata benar kau!" seru Kyuhyun mengabaikan Siwon yang menekuk wajahnya.

"Yah, kau tumbuh sangat besaaar. Dulu kan kau kecil sekali!"

"Tentu saja aku tumbuh! Hei, bagaimana kau selama aku di Inggris?"

"Aku? Aku terjebak di sini, di Seoul. Rasanya aku sudah berjamur!"

Kyuhyun tertawa bersama namja yang dipanggilnya Hwang Chansung itu. Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi percakapan itu sejenak terhenti oleh suara dehaman tidak senang.

"Ehm!" Kyuhyun menoleh, wajah plain Siwon yang biasa kini sedikit terlihat menekuk ke bawah. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu berpaling lagi ke Chansung.

"Chansung-ah, ini Siwon," katanya mengenalkan. Ia menggoyangkan tangan Siwon yang masih bertautan dengan miliknya, menyuruh bersalaman.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Chansung blak-blakan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" sahut Siwon dingin.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau aku ini suaminya?"

"EH?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau benar nggak tahu?"

Yang ditanya cuma mengangkat bahu, "Jadi maksudnya, kau sudah menikah? Begitu?"

"Kupikir seluruh Korea sudah mengetahui hal ini," Siwon mendengus.

"Hah, kau pikir kalian itu seleb?" Chansung ikut mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya.

Jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun merenggang berusaha melepaskan tautannya dari jemari Siwon, "Enough, you guys!"

Kedua namja itu saling membuang muka. Tangan Siwon yang kini bebas terlipat di depan dadanya, sedangkan Chansung menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke saku belakang celana miliknya. Awkward situation segera mengurung mereka bertiga, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil alih.

"Chansung-ah, benar tidak tahu?" tanyanya mengembalikan topik, "aku yakin melihat ayahmu di resepsi pernikahan di Oxford,"

"Aboji? Ke Oxford?" alis Chansung bertaut, memperkuat pernyataan bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu soal ini. "Jinjja mollayo, tahun-tahun ini aku tidak tinggal bersama Aboji."

Ayah Chansung adalah Chef professional yang digaet Yunho sebagai partner bisnis. Ia yang memasak di apartemen MJo dan restoran keluarga Hwang selalu ada di lantai terbawah apartemen itu. Relasi ini yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Chansung mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kalian lanjutkan obrolan ini setelah aku pergi? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi," serobot Siwon, masih enggan menatap Chansung.

"Silahkan, tidak ada yang menginginkan kau di sini, toh," jawab Chansung sama dinginnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Chansung sebentar sebelum balik menatap Siwon, "Sure, go ahead. Don't miss your first class."

"Hmm, meet you at the parking lot later," gumam Siwon sambil berbalik menjauh, berjalan menuju gedung fakultas Dramatical Music.

Parking lot? Kyuhyun menegak ludah, artinya Kyu enggan bertemu lagi hari ini di jam kuliah.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Chansung ketika Kyuhyun bersamanya berjalan menuju gedung fakultas General Music.

Ia ternyata mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan kebetulan jadwal kelas pertama mereka sama. Kyuhyun cuma menggumam pelan ketika Chansung mulai babbling bertanya dan bercerita ini itu.

—–

_**Sender: Wife**_

_**You can head home first. I'm going to Chansung's**_

Siwon nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja menggetarkan ponselnya. Hah. Ini baru hari ke dua pernikahan mereka dan Kyuhyun sudah nempel dengan namja lain. Well, mungkin Hwang Chansung itu sahabat lama Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon tetap merasa ia lebih deserve perhatian namja manis itu.

Setidaknya sekarang ia memiliki gelar yang secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan kalau Kyuhyun itu miliknya.

_**To: Wife**_

_**Okay, great. Have fun with another man, my have-just-married-for-two-days-bride^^**_

Siwon mengetik balasan cepat-cepat, lalu menekan tombol send sambil melempar ponsel ke pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kemudi sambil menunggu balasan. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_**Sender: Wife**_

_**Yah, stop being so sarcastic! I'm not going to divorce you anyway**_

Namja itu menghela napas panjang. Dadanya bergemuruh sesaat, giginya bergemeletukan, dan urat-uratnya menegang hanya karena Kyuhyun akan keluar bersama Chansung. Apa artinya dia…. cemburu?

_**To: Wife**_

_**I'm not trying to be sarcastic, Baby~.**_

Ia kembali mengetik pesan singkat dengan wajahnya tertekuk ke bawah. Setelah menekan tombol send, ia melirik spion. Siwon menggerak-gerakkan pipinya ke atas ke bawah dengan jemarinya. Ia terlalu banyak cemberut hari ini.

"Florence Jo sial! Kau baru saja membuat wajah tampanku tertekuk, darling," gerutunya sambil meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan segera ia membaca deretan huruf-huruf di sana.

_**Sender: Wife**_

_**What did you just call me?! Do you wanna die?**_

Astaga, ia bahkan tidak mau dipanggil 'Baby'! Well, menggelikan memang. Batin Kyu dalam hati.

_**To: Wife**_

_**Stfu**_

Sekian menit berlalu tapi ponsel Siwon tak kunjung bergetar. Ia jadi gelisah sendiri, apakah ia terlalu kasar? Ia tahu betul Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dibentak, apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar seperti tadi. Siwon lalu menekan-nekan nomor ponsel yang baru saja dihapalnya. Satu 'tuuut', dua 'tuuut', dan sampai nada sambung 'tuuut' yang kesekian, panggilannya tak juga dijawab. Ia memutuskan sambungan dan me-redial.

_**Nomor yang sedang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…**_

"Haish!" desah Siwon frustasi. Ia membanting tangannya di atas stir, lalu melempar ponsel ke jok di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah memacu mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan universitas Inha.

—–

"Aaaah, feels like home!" seru Kyuhyun ketika memasuki rumah mungil Chansung. Ia menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa sambil melompat-lompat dalam duduknya.

"Apakah aku sudah mempersilahkanmu duduk, 'Nona'?" tanya Chansung sambil mengangkat alisnya, tangannya sibuk merapatkan pintu depan.

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia beranjak dari duduknya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Chansung terbahak, "Hanya bercanda!" ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun ke bawah, membuatnya kembali terduduk. Chansung ikut duduk di sebelahnya, "Astaga, kau tidak berubah! Masih pemarah. Tsk tsk!"

Kyuhyun cuma menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chansung terkekeh sebentar melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, lalu menarik lengan namja manis itu, "Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?"

"Yah, yah! Hwang Chansung!"

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi tinggi di depan meja dapur. Dapur rumah itu minimalis dan manis. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan Chansung yang terkesan slengekan itu. Bahkan rumahnya sangat berantakan, hanya dapurnya yang rapi. Kabinet-kabinet berderet mengelilingi tembok yang dilapisi keramik berukir. Microwave, kulkas, dan tetek-bengek memasak lain tertata lengkap di sana.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau memasak, Hwang Chwan?"

Chansung tertawa, ia kembali dari suatu ruangan dan kini mengenakan apron coklat. Ia duduk di sisi yang berlawan dengan Kyuhyun—di depannya. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Kyuhyun, sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukannya sejak kecil jika gemas pada Kyuhyun.

"Sejak ayahku yang seorang Chef professional itu malu melihat anaknya yang bahkan tidak bisa merebus air," canda Chansung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merah padam.

Chansung sial, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia sudah seharusnya terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chansung yang doyan skinship, tapi rasanya sekarang berbeda. Keduanya telah dewasa, dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi milik Siwon. Si Hwang Chwan itu masih saja melakukan skinship yang biasa dilakukan bocah sekolah dasar.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau merebus air?" tanya Kyuhyun mencari-cari topik untuk mengalirkan darahnya menjauh dari wajah.

Chansung menaruh beberapa alat di meja di depan Kyuhyun, lalu mengangkat alis, "Ketika merebusnya? Hmm, aku lupa dan meninggalkannya. Ketika kembali airnya gosong!"

"Air bisa gosong?"

"Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi berhenti menjadi sangat ilmiah, Cho Kyuhyun. Yang tadi cuma bercanda."

Chansung mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Ia terkikik sekilas melihat Kyuhyun meringis, lalu mengeluarkan sekotak pasta dingin dari kulkas.

Kyuhyun cuma diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja atletis di depannya yang mulai tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Chansung memasukkan seluruh pasta dingin itu ke panci. Sementara pasta-pasta itu melunak dilawan air yang bergolak, Chansung mengeluarkan dua potong sosis merah yang entah sejak kapan telah terpanggang kecoklatan. Ia memotong dadu sosis-sosis itu dengan gerakan cepat dan menjatuhkan irisan-irisan itu ke mangkuk berisi saus pasta yang dibuatnya lebih dulu. Ia lalu mengangkat mangkuk stainless steel itu dan mengaduknya dengan cepat dan hati-hati, sambil sesekali matanya melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak sadar dan terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Chansung sambil bertopang dagu.

Setelah meniriskan pasta yang direbusnya, Chansung mencampurnya dengan saus daging dan menuangkkannya ke loyang persegi panjang. Ia memasukkannya ke oven dan mengatur timer.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu," sahut Chansung ceria sambil mengelapkan tangannya ke apron, dua detik kemudian apron itu sudah keluar melewati kepalanya.

"Waw," Kyuhyun berdecak, "cara memasakmu hebat!"

"Tentu saja, aku ini Hwang Chansung! Ingat?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Astaga! Kenapa kau mulai berkata-kata seperti Siwon?"

Chansung mengangkat bahunya, "Ngomong-ngomong, si Siwon itu tidak keberatan kau main ke sini? Ini sudah hampir malam, lho."

"Tidak, mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun ragu, "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja dia tipe suami yang overprotective,"

"Tolong jangan sebutkan kata berawalan 's' itu lagi. Arasso?"

Alis Chansung bertaut, "Hah?"

"Jangan bodoh, Hwang Chansung,"

Dahinya masih berkerut dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, lalu ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya "Ah, sudahlah! Telepon saja Siwon-mu itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia,"

Kyuhyun menurut dan merogoh sakunya untuk meraih ponsel, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kau punya charger, tidak?"

Kyuhyun sangat puas dengan pasta panggang buatan Chansung. Ia cukup tercengang dengan cooking skill nya yang luar biasa improved, mengingat terakhir Chansung masuk dapur waktu mereka kecil dulu, ia menumpahkan sepanci kaldu.

Setelah membantu Chansung membersihkan seluruh kekacauan di dapur bekas memasak, Kyuhyun pulang diantar Chansung. Mereka tidak menemukan charger yang cocok dengan ponsel Kyuhyun, jadi ponselnya masih mati total.

—–

Hari sudah sangat gelap ketika Kyuhyun memasuki lobby. Setelah menyapa dan berbasa-basi dengan Ryeowook, ia naik ke lantai 12B dan menggesek selembar kartu untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Ketika ia masuk, seluruh lampu mati. Ia meraba-raba tembok di sebelahnya untuk menekan stop kontak dan langsung berjalan ke kamar begitu keadaan sudah terang.

Ia langsung mendapati Siwon sedang berada di depan layar laptopnya dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap. Lantunan musik langsung terdengar bergantian dari speaker yang dipasangnya seirama dengan hentakan jarinya dengan keyboard laptop. Pasti sedang menggubah sesuatu.

"Berhenti menatap layar komputer dengan lampu mati, Choi Siwon," kata Kyuhyun sambil menekan tombol lampu dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Bagaimana kencannya? Mengasyikkan?" tanya Siwon sarkastis tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptop.

"Kencan apa? Aku cuma menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku yang sudah lama tidak bertemu,"

Siwon mengeluarkan nada aneh dari mulutnya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi ke laptop.

"Sahabat katamu. Ia menggandengmu ke mana-mana, merangkulmu di kafetaria, menempel-nempel denganmu. Terlihat sangat seperti sahabat," lanjutnya, masih dengan sarkastisme khasnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menarik kursi ke sebelah Siwon, duduk di sana. "Dengar Tuan Choi, hubunganku dengan Chansung, sejak dulu sekali hanya sebatas Hyung-dongsaeng relationship!"

Jemari Siwon berhenti bergerak di atas keyboard, "Hyung?!" pekiknya.

"He's two years younger than me," jelas Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon mendengus, "So what are you now? A pedo-hyung?"

"Yah!" Kyuhyun meninju lengan Siwon sungguh-sungguh.

Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap, ekspresi tidak suka masih tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Tepisan yang tidak terlalu keras itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung dan hilang keseimbangan. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat merasa tubuhnya akan jatuh dan mencium lantai.

Bruk

Tidak sakit dan hangat.

Dibukanya matanya pelan dan yang pertama didapatinya adalah dirinya yang sekarang ada di pelukan Siwon. Tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang dan belakang kepalanya. Sedang kedua tangan Kyuhyun sendiri tertelungkup di depan dada bidang itu.

Awkward position.

Beberapa detik kedua pasang iris itu saling beradu dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat, lalu sepasang 'suami-istri' itu saling melepaskan diri dengan terkejut.

"S-sorry, I–" ucap Kyuhyun terbata sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Apa aku sakit jantung? Kenapa berdetak keras sekali? Batin namja manis itu.

"A-aku yang–Heish! Cepat pergi tidur sana, jangan ganggu aku." Sahut Siwon sambil memalingkan muka.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya, kesal setengah mati. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dan membersihkan dirinya sedikit. Sudah dengan setelan tidurnya yang biasa, Kyuhyun menyelinap ke bawah selimut masih sambil cemberut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya secara vertical di ranjang, tanpa meninggalkan ruang yang cukup untuk Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan musik modern-nya.

—–

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyun sudah sibuk membisingkan dapur dengan suara-suara peralatan dapur yang saling beradu. Ia memecah konsentrasinya sebentar ketika Siwon berjalan ke dapur menggunakan sensor di tangannya—kedua matanya masih melekat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun nyaris terkikik sebelum mengingat rasa kesalnya pada namja berotot itu. Jadi ia kembali menyibukkan diri mengiris-iris tomat dan mentimun sebelum diletakkannya di atas roti putih berlapis keju.

"Morning," sapa Siwon yang berhasil mencapai meja makan dengan selamat, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya seperti anak kecil.

Suasana hatinya sudah membaik rupanya, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri, memutuskan untuk memperbaiki miliknya juga, "Morning, awake already?"

"My mind is still elsewhere,"

Kyuhyun mendengus sedikit, lalu kembali mengiris tipis tomat di hadapannya sebelum mendengar kikikan kecil dari belakang telinganya.

"Yah!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika menyadari hidung Siwon sudah berada di belakang bahunya. "Apa-apaan sih?"

Siwon cuma terkikik sekali lagi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, berlagak mengintip yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan di balik bahunya. "Lucu," ujarnya, lalu bersandar di kabinet sambil bersedekap.

"Lucu apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil mangkuk transparan berisi selada dan mencucinya di wastafel.

"Kau," jawab Siwon. "Rasanya seperti punya istri sungguhan. Dan seharusnya ada Morning Kiss, kan? kekeke"

Kyuhyun merah padam dibuatnya, setelah melempar sebuah lap kotor ke wajah Siwon, ia lalu menyibukkan diri menyusun selada di atas roti bersama dengan tomat dan mentimun. "Memangnya tiga hari kemarin aku ini virtual hah?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, kembali duduk di meja makan. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di meja makan dengan piring berisi dua potong sandwich di tangannya. Ketika piring itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas meja, Siwon langsung berlagak memperhatikan sandwich itu dengan seksama, "Whoa, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak!" Ia lalu mengangkat lapisan roti yang pertama. "Ack, daging! Nan jinjja shireo~"

Kyuhyun bersila di atas kursi, mengangkat bahunya sekali, "Itu dari resep yang Chansung berikan kemarin,"

Wajah Siwon menjadi jelek sekali ketika mendengar nama Chansung di sebut. Ia membuang muka sambil mencibir, "Jadi kemarin selain bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, dan duduk berdampingan, kalian juga bertukar resep? Romantis sekali, dan astaga! Bertukar resep! Heish, jadi sekarang yang college couple itu siapa? Kau dan aku atau kau dengan Chansung? Dia pikir dia itu siapa?!" omel Siwon.

Kyuhyun bersedekap sebentar sebelum menjejalkan sandwich sayur itu ke mulut Siwon, "He's my first love, wae?!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Next Chapter: **FEELS LIKE I'M CHEATING ON YOU**

**Mian lagi-lagi telat update, karena akhir-akhir ini Lepi saya digondol Koko saya, mian Readers.**

**Wonkyu mommentnya cuma sedikit, ya? Tapi tenang saja, readers. Di chap-chap depan pasti banyak. Karena main pair disini kan Wonkyu ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 5: FEELS LIKE I'M CHEATING ON YOU**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight CHANKYU (Chansung-Kyuhyun)**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Kyuhyun bersila di atas kursi di depan meja rias di kamarnya, berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sementara kedua tangannya memegang lembaran-lembaran naskah Romeo&Juliet yang baru diberikan dosennya tadi. Sejak berminggu-minggu kemarin sudah menjadi minggu-minggu sibuk bagi Kyuhyun. Tugas ini, project itu, pokoknya sibuk sekali. Ia bahkan lupa akan kejadian mengerikan yang belakangan menimpanya. Ia meletakkan naskah itu di atas mejanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Astaga! Ia harus hapal line-line romantis mengerikan itu dan deadline-nya besok! Dosen mengerikan itu, selalu saja memberi setumpuk naskah Shakespeare dan menyuruh menghapalkannya. Minggu-minggu sebelumnya tidak begitu sulit karena yang harus dihapalkan hanya sajak. Tetapi minggu ini menjadi catastrophe untuk kelas Kyuhyun karena mereka harus menghapalkan naskah opera.

"Gaaah," jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia menyambar lagi naskah yang bersinggungan dengan berbagai peralatan di meja rias itu, lalu membaca barisan-barisan old English itu sambil berusaha menyerapnya. Hembusan napasnya dibuat seirama sebisa mungkin, agar laju oksigen ke otak lancar, begitu kata dosennya tadi. Sembari menatap refleksinya di cermin, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerakan bibirnya sendiri.

"O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Jeda sebentar, mengambil napas sambil mengingat-ingat sedikit. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love," Hampir, sedikit lagi. "And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Tiba-tiba bayangan Siwon ikut terefleksi di cermin rias. Kyuhyun yang baru saja bernapas lega karena telah menyelesaikan satu line nyaris terlonjak, begitu Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dililit selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Tubuh atletis itu terpampang jelas di depan muka Kyuhyun. Dada bidang, perut six-pack, kulit sewarna Tan, Oh My God! Semua itu membuat wajah namja manis itu memerah. Mengabaikan aura sexy Siwon yang mengenakan sebuah handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan jemari sambil berteriak.

"YAAAH! Jangan pornooo!"

Selembar handuk yang telah digulung-gulung mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun, "Heh bodoh, ini kamarku. Yang berarti aku bebas mau berbuat apa dan mengenakan apa."

"Kabar buruknya, Andrew Choi, ini juga kamarku! Dan aku sangat berhak atas kesucian mataku!" omel Kyuhyun masih dengan tangannya di muka.

"Kalu begitu lihat saja! Kenapa harus menutup muka segala?" jawab Siwon dengan sengat enteng. "Lagi pula kita sudah resmi sebagai suami-istri."

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, Choi Mesum!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan tangan di wajahnya.

Siwon menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati namja manis yang sudah resmi menjadi huswife-nya itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya yang masih sedikit basah itu ke wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup jemari lentiknya.

"Kau mau kita malam pertama sekarang, heumm?" desah Siwon tepat di depan telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah.

Mendengar desahan berat di telinganya, seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Wajahmu memerah, Babykyu~" desah Siwon lagi, sambil meniup telinga itu sebentar lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

"KYYAAAA! MESUUUM! PERGIII!"

Kyuhyun masih belum membuka matanya saat teriakan panik itu keluar dari mulutnya. Teriakan keras itu hanya dibalas oleh kekehan ringan Siwon dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Huh! Setidaknya namja pervert itu sudah menjauh, batin Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar cuma suara derit lemari dan kibasan-kibasan kain. Setelah mendengar suara tarikan ritsleting, Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari wajah.

Si tersangka masih topless. Peduli amat, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia berkonsentrasi lagi ke naskahnya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi," ucap Siwon, "Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu–setidaknya belum, hahaha."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Belum apa maksudmu? Cih, dasar namja pervert," Kyuhyun lanjut mengomel, "Di sini hati yang berbicara, bukan hukum."

Giliran Siwon yang mendengus. Bedanya, dari Siwon terdengar lebih merendahkan, "Ha, jadi ini hasilmu belajar sastra asing di Jurusan General Music? Menggombal?"

Yang diserang memilih diam, sedikit menyesal dengan pilihan katanya. Ia lanjut membaca naskahnya dan menggerutu, "Kenapa line Juliet sangat panjang sih?!"

Matanya terus menelusuri deretan dialog antara Romeo dan Juliet dan tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah line.

**ROMEO: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**

Serta-merta Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang kaus.

"By the way, Siwonnie, you know that line?!"

Begitu berhasil menghirup udara lagi, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi plain nya yang biasa. "Apa? Line Romeo yang tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Eomma played Juliet once," katanya, "Dan beliau memaksaku ikut menghapal dialog Romeo untuk membantunya berlatih."

"Ah, Thanks Jae Mom!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil meloncat ke atas ranjang. Siwon yang sedang duduk di tepinya meringis sedikit dengan kelakuan namja manis itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan apa yang Eomma lakukan,"

"Sayangnya iya," jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai, menyerahkan selembar naskah pada Siwon. Untungnya Siwon mau saja menerima kertas itu, meski mukanya sedikit masam. Ia membaca naskah itu sekilas.

"Untuk apa kau menghapal ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Untuk ditampilkan besok," jelas Kyuhyun, "Dosen itu memang menyebalkan. Seperti guru SMA saja."

"Kau ini belajar Music atau teater, sih?"

"Kubilang, jangan mengeluh padaku. Serang saja dosenku itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk membelamu? Cih, buat apa?!" timpal Siwon sambil menyibukkan diri membaca ulang naskah. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menjadi Romeo-mu?"

"Chansung," jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

Siwon mendengus, air mukanya berubah. Ia melempar kertas itu ke ranjang dan bangkit dari sana, berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu latihan saja dengan cinta pertamamu itu!"

Kyuhyun terkikik sambil melihat punggung Siwon, "Kau kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa."

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap, terkejut dengan pernyataan tersirat Siwon. "Itu tadi pernyataan?"

"Jawabannya masih sama seperti yang tadi,"

—

Semalam Siwon menyerah dan akhirnya mau membantu Kyuhyun berlatih. Alhasil paginya Kyuhyun berhasil melewati sesi teater kecil kelas sastra asing dengan lancar. Tapi bencana bukannya sudah berakhir, tugas parafrase yang akan disulap menjadi music show sudah menunggu Kyuhyun. Astaga, benar saja kata Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa Teater dibanding Musik.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya dosen yang satu itu terobsesi menjadi seniman," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berhenti berjalan sebentar, menopang berbagai bukunya di paha dan setelah rapi kembali, ia menahannya lagi di lengan dan lanjut berjalan.

"Hmm," lawan bicaranya hanya menggumam. Kyuhyun jadi heran sendiri, biasanya Chansung lebih aktif mendominasi percakapan, tapi sejak tadi pagi ia lesu lunglai.

Seperti ada yang hilang.

Mereka masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Setelah meletakkan tumpukan bukunya, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Chansung.

"Chansungie?"

"Apa?" jawab Chansung sambil menoleh. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sebentar, kemudian memicing sambil memperhatikan wajah Chansung.

"Apa sih?!"

"Tugas kita terlalu banyak ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Hah?" tanya Chansung bingung.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian bawah mata Chansung yang menghitam dengan telunjuknya, "Kau tidak tidur berapa hari?"

Chansung meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di wajahnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan," jawab Chansung, "Astaga, sebegitu perhatiannya kah kau denganku?"

Kyuhyun menjitak dahi Chansung, "Sudah kembali seperti semula ternyata. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah menyebalkan, berarti sudah kembali seperti semula."

Chansung mencubit hidung Kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu meringis. Mereka tenggelam lagi dalam obrolan sampai seorang dosen masuk dan memulai kuliah.

—

"Uwahhh, dinginnyaaa," keluh Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Angin musim gugur begitu menusuk, tapi kafetaria dalam sudah cukup sesak sehingga Kyuhyun dan Chansung harus menyeret diri ke kafetaria di taman luar meski harus berdingin-dingin hanya berlapiskan baju mereka yang tak cukup tebal.

Chansung mengulurkan cangkir Cappucinno hangat dan Kyuhyun segera menempelkan telapak tangannya di dinding cangkir. Kyuhyun lalu menyesap minuman itu sedikit sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi berkaus polo putih sedang berdiskusi kecil dengan beberapa senior. Siwon selalu sibuk, ia tidak pernah bisa makan siang bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi bukan salah Kyuhyun juga kalau Siwon merasa ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Chansung dibanding dengannya. Salah sendiri, populer.

Mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu. Siwon mengangkat alisnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu cuma tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap lagi minumannya, sementara Siwon kembali larut mengobrol dengan seniornya.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Chansung sambil merogoh saku celana jeansnya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari celananya dan mengambil sebatang. Ia menyulut ujungnya dengan sebuah pemantik api dan asap mulai mengepul.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau merokok?!"

Chansung menahan rokoknya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, "Kau keberatan jika aku merokok di sini?"

"Sangat," jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Chansung menghisap rokoknya sekali dan mengeluarkan asapnya, lalu mematikan rokok itu. "Maaf,"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu merokok lagi, Hwang Chansung."

Chansung diam.

"Sesuatu untuk makan siang, Miss Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak luluh dirayu begitu. Terlalu kecewa melihat sahabat kecilnya melakukan hal sangat dibencinya. Merkokok. "Lain kali saja, aku tidak lapar,"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Chansung kembali ke gedung kampus untuk menyelesaikan satu kelas lagi. Si namja manis masih menolak bicara, tapi Chansung berusaha untuk membuatnya bicara lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan marah dong. Aku janji tidak akan merokok lagi di depanmu. Janji!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Hanya di depanku?" ia mendengus.

"Oke, dibelakangmu pun tidak akan! Yaksok!" ujar Chansung sambil memaksa mencantolkan kelingking Kyuhyun dengan miliknya.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Oke kalau begitu. Kalau aku melihatmu merokok lagi kau akan tahu akibatnya, Hwangchan!"

—

**Sender: Siwonnie**

Did u have ur lunch?

Kyuhyun menghela napas membacanya. Tumben sekali Siwon SMS duluan. Ia baru saja akan naik ke mobil Chansung dan meluncur ke rumahnya untuk merampungkan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Tetapi ia jadi bersandar di mobil Chansung dan jemarinya melompat-lompat di layar sentuh ponselnya.

**To: Siwonnie**

Belum. Kenapa?

**Sender: Siwonnie**

Bodoh! Siapa yang mengajarimu melewatkan makan siang, Kyunnie? Apa mau menungguku? Tidak perlu dasar bodoh.

Kyuhyun cuma mengelus dada membaca balasan SMS barusan. Choi Siwon adalah Choi Siwon yang suka kegeeran. Ia jadi geleng-geleng sendiri.

**To: Siwonnnie**

Dasar kegeeran! Bilang saja apa maumu.

**Sender: Siwonnie**

Let's have lunch together

**To: Siwonnie**

Shireo!

**Sender: Siwonnie**

Memangnya ada yang membolehkan kau menolak? Yang tadi itu PERINTAH!

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Chansung sudah duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kerjakan tugasnya lain kali saja ya?" kata Kyuhyun, "Aku akan pulang bersama Siwon."

—

Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk di tempat parkir, mencari Audi hitam milik Siwon yang tidak juga tertangkap pandangannya. Ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak Kyuhyun ditinggal Chansung meluncur pulang, tapi sedan hitam itu tidak juga terlihat.

Tepat lima menit kemudian, bunyi klakson nyaring berbunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu sontak terlonjak.

"Astaga!" Ia berbalik sambil memegangi dadanya, mendapati Siwon sudah ada di belakangnya, terduduk di atas jok motor sport hitamnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah helm kepada Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau mencuri motor ini?!"

"Ini kan milikku, neo baboya!" gerutu Siwon sambil membenarkan posisi helm yang sudah dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkikik bodoh, lalu memakai helm dan melompat ke atas jok di belakang Siwon.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Shireo," ia hanya menggenggam jaket Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon mendengus, ia memutar gas dan melaju dengan cepat sampai Kyuhyun terseret memeluk pinggangnya. Dasar, harus dengan cara kasar rupanya, pikir Siwon.

—

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di apartemen mereka. Late lunch tadi berlangsung sedikit canggung karena Kyuhyun tidak terima bahwa tadi ia memeluk Siwon sepanjang perjalanan. Siwon cuma geleng-geleng dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakkan itu. Ia langsung sibuk dengan laptopnya begitu sampai kamar, sementara Kyuhyun pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Siwon masih belum merubah posisinya dari depan laptop begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja manis itu memilih tak peduli dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, menelungkup di sana. Ia mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari tasnya, lalu menghela napas panjang ketika melihat isinya. Selembar kertas putih biasa berisi partitur. Jika saja partitur itu berisi not balik biasa, maka ia akan dengan mudah membacanya. Tapi partitur ditangannya sekarang berisi Accord Gitar. Membuatnya seakan buta huruf.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk dosennya yang membuat ia merasa salah memilih fakultas.

Niatnya kan belajar Musik, bukannya memainkan alat musik. Setelah kemarin berhasil membuat seluruh kelasnya berakting menjadi Romeo&Juliet menggunakan old english, sekarang ia akan menciptakan music show nya sendiri dengan menyuruh seisi kelas menyanyikan sebuah lagu berpasangan sebelum menyerahkan hasil parafrase lagu berbahasa inggris yang ia pilihkan sendiri. Kyuhyun lalu meraih ponsel dari tas dan menekan speed dial, meletakkan persegi kecil itu di telinganya. Tak ada jawaban. Ia memutus sambungan karena jengah dengan kicauan operator. Ia melakukan rutin yang tadi, tapi hasilnya masih sama.

Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel di telinga, lalu di lepaskannya lagi. Lalu di posisikannya lagi di sana, lalu di simpan lagi di atas ranjang. Begitu berkali-kali. Sesekali ia meringis pelan uring-uringan, lalu berguling-guling di ranjang. Siwon yang sedang berkutat di depan layar monitor LCD nya sesekali melirik, jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Siwon ketika benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memutar kursi belajarnya sampai menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan jurus unbeatable poutnya, "Chansung tidak menjawab teleponku,"

Siwon lantas memutar lagi kursinya menghadap laptop, menatap ke sana tanpa fokus. Sial, ternyata ia kebal terhadap jurus andalan a.k.a Pouting Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Siwon berbalik lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Buat apa menelepon Chansung?"

"Mau minta bacakan Accord Gitar ini~," jawab Kyuhyun polos sambil mengacung-acungkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil gitar dari sudut kamar mereka. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang tengkurap sambil bertopang dagu. Ia merebut partitur dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai memetik-metik senar gitar. Awalnya masih tak ada nadanya dan putus-putus, tapi lama kelamaan mulai terdengar nada dari lagu itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, mendongak memaksa mata Siwon bertemu dengan miliknya.

Siwon tak bereaksi, masih memetik-metik senar gitar sambil sesekali melirik ke lembaran partitur. "Kau lupa apa hobbyku? Kenapa bertanya ke orang lain untuk membacakan ini?"

Kyuhyun cuma tertunduk, bingung mau bicara apa. Sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi ada seulas senyum yang memaksa untuk mengembang di wajahnya mengetahui Siwon merasa cemburu karena ia memilih untuk meminta bantuan kepada Chansung.

Ia lalu berpaling lagi menatap Siwon, wajahnya tampak serius memetik gitar dan melirik kertas partitur. Tampan. Oke, Kyuhyun telah mengakuinya. Siwon tampan. Hell, kemana saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun?

Nada yang keluar dari getaran senar-senar gitar itu kini terdengar makin harmonis. Kyuhyun mempererat pandangannya pada Siwon dan ia melihat bibir Siwon bergerak. Suara baritone itu langsung mengalun saat bibirnya terbuka.

**I can be your Hero, I'm going to search for you**

**Wanna be your Hero**

"Your Hero~" sahut Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan.

**Together fly away**

**That wounded heart, embracing it closely and never let go**

**Anywhere through thick and thin, with you~**

**Anytime anywhere you are, I can hear that voice**

**Getting stronger, you give me strength always**

**Even if the whole world turn their back, I'm not scared of anything**

**I CAN BE YOUR HERO, IF IT'S FOR YOU**

**(Super Junior, Hero–English Translated)**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu yang Siwon nyanyikan. Kali ini ia berterima kasih pada dosennya yang telah memilihkan lagu ini untuknya. Lagu ini terdengar cocok dengan suara Siwon yang berat. Dan ia merasa lagu ini dinyanyikan Siwon spesial untuknya.

Tiga petikan lembut terakhir menutup lagu itu, Kyuhyun duduk bersila di atas ranjang lalu bertepuk tangan. Siwon menyenderkan gitarnya di kaki ranjang lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu cuma balas menatapnya.

Lama kedua pasang iris itu saling bertemu, seakan mencoba memahami sosok di depannya masing-masing. Atau hanya sekedar menyembunyikan irama detak yang keras itu. Takdir membuat mereka terpaksa bersatu, apakah takdir juga akan bisa menghapus kata 'terpaksa' itu?

Siwon membelai pipi chubby itu dengan lembut, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Lama-kelamaan jarak kedua wajah itu semakin dekat–dan saat kedua bibir itu hampir bersatu, entah mengapa keduanya seperti tersadar dan segera menjauhkan diri. Masih dengan jantung yang berdetak keras.

"Maaf," kata keduanya bersamaan kemudian.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "No, I'm sorry. A-aku terbawa suasana,"

"A-aku ju-juga," kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyamarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi itu.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengacak surai ikal kecoklatan itu dengan lembut, "Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa tanya saja padaku, aku ada di sini. Buat apa bertanya ke yang jauh kalau yang dekat ada?"

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku mau bertanya pada Chansung karena takut mengganggumu,"

"Mengganggu?"

"Kupikir kau tidak mau diganggu kalau sedang berurusan dengan komputermu itu,"

"Rasanya aku akan lebih terganggu mendengarmu bicara di telepon dengan Hwang Chansung itu,"

Kyuhyun menegak ludah. Dua kali. Dua kali pernyataan tersirat itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun lama kelamaan menerima status Siwon yang berawalan 'S' itu. S…Suami. Astaga, Kyuhyun bahkan masih harus melawan ludahnya untuk mengatakan kata itu dalam hati. Masih terlalu sulit. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Siwon rasa-rasanya selalu terganggu jika Kyuhyun menyinggung-nyinggung soal Chansung, atau melihatnya mengobrol dan berinteraksi bersama si cinta pertama.

Masalahnya, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Chansung. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Karena masalah yang ke dua, ia juga bukannya tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Siwon.

"Kyunnie~?" panggil Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil malah terperanjat. Sedikit terharu, rasanya sudah lama Siwon tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng-geleng sendiri, kenapa dia jadi mellow begini?

"Suaramu… bagus!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi sejujurnya tadi telinganya memang hampir meleleh dinyanyikan begitu. "Kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja?"

Siwon tergelak, "I'm going to debut soon,"

"Yea, right!" giliran Kyuhyun yang tergelak.

"Serius! Sebentar lagi gelarmu akan menjadi istri seorang solois terkenal!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lihat senior yang tadi berbicara denganku?"

"Uh-uh," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia adalah seorang member boygroup. Dan dari berminggu-minggu kemarin aku sudah resmi menjadi trainee di manajemennya."

Kyuhyun mangap, "Serius?"

"Tidak minta bukti, nih?"

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon keras-keras, "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?!"

"Karena kau sibuk dan aku sibuk. Makanya aku baru kasih tahu sekarang,"

"Jadi kapan kau akan debut?"

"Around two months from now,"

"So I can meet Super Junior in two months?! Super Junior is going to comeback in two months!"

"Geez, Super junior again!"

Percakapan mereka berjalan seperti aliran sungai. Kyuhyun sedikit melupakan kegalauan hatinya tadi. Ia begitu bersemangat dengan debut Siwon dua bulan lagi. Sebenarnya ia lebih bersemangat karena akan bertemu Super Junior-nya. Tapi dengan alasan itupun Siwon sudah cukup senang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

—

Tepat tengah malam. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengkuran pelan Siwon di belakang punggungnya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu sibuk mencerna isi hatinya. Ia melenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangan, sementara kakinya yang menjuntai dari ranjang menendang-nendang bebas sampai-sampai kasur jadi berderit-derit. Takut membangunkan Siwon, Kyuhyun jadi diam lagi. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan dan segera menemukan benda silver itu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, berkilau di tengah kamarnya yang gelap.

Lee Hyukjae.

Ia jadi sadar betapa rindunya ia kepada sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin, takut membangunkan Siwon yang terlelap di sisi lain dari ranjang. Ia menyambar ponsel di meja dan keluar menuju balkon.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis selembar piyama katun tipis, bersandar di balkon sambil meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Hyukjae Hyung?" sapanya pelan.

"KYUNNIEEEE!" jerit Hyukjae di seberang. Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit sambil mengusap telinganya pelan.

"Hey, Hyung! Control your volume! Everyone's sleeping here!"

"Oh, right. Aku lupa kau sedang berada disisi lain bumi saat ini. Sorry, Kyu~,"

"It's okay," kata Kyuhyun di telepon, tersenyum geli. Senang sekali bisa mendengar kicauan cerewet Hyukjae lagi. "Hey, how're you doing?"

Hyukjae terkekeh di seberang sana, "I'm doing good, of course. And I miss you sooo freaking much!"

"I miss you too, Hyung. Kartu kreditmu mencapai limit lagi kan saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

Hyukjae megap-megap, "How do you know that?!"

Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri, "I said stop being a shopaholic, Hyung."

"Whatever about that, 'kay? Now tell me everything!"

Kyuhyun berjongkok di lantai menahan dingin. Tapi berbicara dengan Hyukjae membuat tubuhnya memanas. Ia tergelak berkali-kali mendengar celetukan Hyukjae. Tapi tidak setelah sebuah penyataan sensitif yang keluar polos dari mulut Hyukjae itu menyenggol telinga Kyuhyun.

"So, you're starting to love Siwon?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi sebenarnya, ia mulai cinta Siwon atau tidak? Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa di jawab jika ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang satunya: Perasaan apa yang dimilikinya terhadap Chansung?

"Kyunnie?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun gelagapan, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "I…I don't know. Yes… maybe. I don't know yet. Yes, a little. But…"

"Kyunnie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit terbahak.

"Perasaan yang kurasakan ini tidak bisa digambarkan," jawab Kyuhyun setengah hati.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu pada Siwon,"

"Rasanya seperti… Aku sedang menipu Siwonnie, Hyung."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Next Chapter: **LATE PROPOSAL**

**Akhirnya saya update juga chapter ini~**

**Sesuai janji saya, Wonkyu moment di chapter ini sudah saya banyakin^^. Mian, bila readers sekalian masih belum puas. Di chapter-chapter depan pasti juga ada kok Wonkyu momments-nya. So, readers! Stay tuned^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 6: LATE PROPOSAL**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight CHANKYU (Chansung-Kyuhyun)**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Pagi itu cuaca cerah. Matahari masih bersinar hangat. Sinar itu menelusup di sela-sela jendela kaca di apartemen mewah itu. Tirai berwarna cream di salah satu kamar apartemen mewah di pusat Seoul itu masih tertutup, namun sinar hangat itu masih saja mencoba masuk untuk mengganggu manusia di dalamnya.

Choi Siwon mengerjabkan matanya. Sesuatu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Lengan kanannya terasa berat dan sedikit kram. Saat ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, sebuah kepala menindih lengannya, menjadikannya seolah bantal.

"Aish! Kebiasaan tidur yang jelek." Gerutunya pelan, namun seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kenapa ada namja semanis dirimu, Choi Kyuhyun?"

Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya yang bebas membelai pipi pucat 'istri'nya. Padahal mereka selalu tidur dengan jarak terpisah jauh, tapi karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang pecicilan, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu selalu mendapati posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang bervariasi saat bangun tidur.

"Kyu~ bangun! Kita harus kuliah~" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pipi namja manis yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Eeuuum~ Jangan makan itu, Hyukjae Hyung~ That's all mine~ nyamm nyam."

Siwon sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya bocah ini bermimpi makanan pagi buta seperti ini? ckck. Tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh ke bibir pink yang sedikit terbuka itu. Sangat lembut dan menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon.

"God! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" rutuk Siwon atas fantasi liarnya. Namun seberapa kali iris kelamnya berusaha menghindari pemandangan indah di depannya, bibir Kyuhyun masih terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jangan berikan kue itu pada siapapun, Hyung~ Sisakan untuk Siwonnie~"

Cup

ASTAGA! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?!

Siwon shock dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Ia telah mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun. Catat! Mencuri.

Tapi rasanya manis sekali. Salahkan juga bibir yang terlalu menggoda itu.

"Wonnie? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terlalu sibuk dengan pergulatan batinnya, Siwon yang wajahnya masih sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun pun tak menyadari bahwa 'korban pencurian' sudah bangun.

"K-kyu!"

"You're so close with me."

Oh my God, apa Kyuhyun menyadarinya?

"O-oh! I j-just... tadi ada laba-laba di wajahmu! Ya, laba-laba." dusta Siwon dengan gugup. Bisa mati dia jika Kyuhyun tahu perbuatannya barusan.

"KYAAAA! WHERE?! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAAYY!"

What a quite morning

–

"Ck! Melelahkan sekali~!"

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor jurusannya. Biasanya akan ada Chansung yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Tapi namja itu absen hari ini tanpa kabar apapun.

"Berhenti cemberut Cho Kyuhyun. Lihat wajahmu makin keriput." Monolognya saat berhenti di depan kaca salah satu ruang dosen, mengamati pantulan wajahnya disana sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gempalnya.

"Apa laba-laba tadi pagi menggiggitku?"

Bruk

"Ouch!"

"Omo! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae!"

Seorang mahasiswa tiba-tiba menubruk Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

"Mianhae. Aku terburu-buru. Aku harus menemui ibuku di rumah sakit. Dia-"

"Gwaenchanayo. Pergilah menemui ibumu. I'm allright."

Namja yang tadi menabraknya hanya terbengong. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Go-gomawo. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Sesaat setelah namja itu pergi, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parking lot untuk pulang bersama Siwon. Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya terasa kebas dan sakit sekali.

"Akh! Appo~ pasti terkilir. Aish!"

Namja manis itu tetap berjuang keras untuk berjalan dengan bertumpu pada dinding koridor. Bisa-bisa Siwon mengomelinya habis-habisan jika terlambat.

"Appo~ kenapa aku sial sekali hari i-HUWAAA!"

Hup

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun sedang merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Menggendongnya. Bridal Style.

"C-choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Menggendongmu."

"Ta-take me down! Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak.

"I think that is not my bussiness." sahut Siwon santai sambil melangkah menuju parking lot.

"Yah! Turunkan~" Kyuhyun memberontak kecil sambil mengeratkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak!" sahut Siwon dengan nada yang masih santai. "Kakimu terkilir, dan harus kupastikan sembuh 2 hari lagi."

Kyuhyun berhenti meronta dan menatap namja yang masih menggendongnya itu dengan sorot bingung.

"What happen the day after tomorrow?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli. Menampilkan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Saat ini 'suami-istri' muda itu sudah memasukI area parking lot.

"Just wait."

–

**KBS Building, Music Bank Tapping**

Di luar hujan. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, berdiri di balik pintu kaca raksasa sambil melihat air berlomba-lomba menjatuhi tanah lebih dulu. Jemarinya yang tak berlapis sarung tangan menggigil, memegang sebuah kantung kertas berisi satu cup caramel macchiato dan satu cup Americano coffe panas kesukaannya dan Siwon. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun berdiri di sini, tidak melakukan apapun—kalau menonton hujan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'melakukan sesuatu'—sambil berharap ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar.

Siwon bilang ia tidak boleh masuk ke waiting room sampai ia mengirimkan SMS. Tapi sudah mau setengah jam dan SMS itu tidak kunjung datang. Kyuhyun menggigil sedikit sambil merapatkan jaketnya, tetap menonton air yang terjun bebas dari langit.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun berbalik ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Butuh sekian detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk memastikan siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang, orang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Dua orang namja bergigi kelinci dan yang satunya bertubuh gempal itu sekarang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah santai. Mereka sudah memakai setelan putih-putih elegannya. Kedua namja itu sudah lengkap dengan microphone yang menempel melingkari pipi kanannya. Sungmin dan Kangin, Super Junior.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"K-kim Young Woon-sshi," Kyuhyun sampai terbata mengingat orang di depannya adalah salah satu sosok yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Ia mengikuti dua namja tadi yang mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang tersandar di tembok.

"Kangin saja," katanya dengan suara husky yang akan segera berubah manis ketika ia mulai bernyanyi.

"Ini," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum adorable-nya sambil mengulurkan selembar amplop biru muda kepada Kyuhyun. "Siwon-ssi memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

Tsk, Siwon, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kalian, kenal Siwon?"

Sungmin dan Kangin menatap kancing mata Kyuhyun lucu, "Suamimu? Tentu saja, ia meminta Super Junior untuk menemuimu tempo hari, hanya saja baru hari ini kami bisa melakukannya," ucap Kangin sambil berdiri dan merapikan jas panjang-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kami harus bersiap untuk tapping," kata Kangin sambil membungkuk rendah.

"Ah! Jangan lupa untuk membuka surat itu sebelum masuk ke studio!" pesan Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Kangin juga terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk pelan, sejak tadi suaranya hanya sedikit yang keluar.

Ketika punggung kedua member Super Junior itu menghilang di balik tembok, Kyuhyun bersandar di bangku. Ia meletakkan kantung kertasnya di sebelahnya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Siwon sialan, umpatnya dalam hati. Hari ini ia tidak sedang ingin main-main dan Siwon malah memberinya permainan jahil dengan tunggu-aku-di-lobby-dan-jangan-berani-berani-masuk -dressing-room-ku-sebelum-ku-sms nya yang bodoh. Setelah puluhan menit menunggu, bukannya memberikan sms langsung, ia malah mengantarkan surat lewat Sungmin dan Kangin. Maksudnya apa?

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi. Oke diakui, ia kelewat sensitif hari ini. Selain karena rasa terkejut bercampur senangnya karena telah berhasil bicara dengan salah dua member Super Junior yang selalu membuat ia gila, tapi minggu-minggu ini ia memang sedang not in the mood. Satu, Siwon sibuk sehingga ia harus naik bus selepas jam kuliah karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Dua, selama tiga minggu tugasnya menumpuk dan Chansung absen. Tiga minggu. Tiga minggu ia sendirian luntang-lantung, menyelesaikan paper-paper yang membuat persediaan kertasnya yang menggunung ludes, kesepian, dan sekarang ia malah dikerjai Siwon seperti ini setelah sebelumnya dititipi segelas caramel macchiato dan Americano.

Ngomong-ngomong Chansung, ke mana bocah itu selama tiga minggu? Tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak meninggalkan pesan, ke mana, sih? Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Chansung pesan singkat.

Bing! Ponselnya berbunyi begitu ia baru saja akan meng-sms Chansung. Ada sms masuk.

**Sender: Siwonnie**

Langsung masuk ke studio sekarang, lihat baik-baik petunjuknya!

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, petunjuk? Oh! Surat yang tadi! Kyuhyun segera membuka amplop biru muda itu dan menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_**First row, 8 from the left.**_

Apa ini? Pikir Kyuhyun, nomor kursi?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke studio Music Bank dan mendapati semua kursi penonton nyaris penuh ketika ia masuk. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke baris pertama untuk menemukan kursinya dan Tada! kursi ke delapan dari kiri itu sudah berpenghuni. Penghuninya? Sebuket lily putih.

Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya dan segera naik ke bibir, memaksa aset wajah kebanggaannya itu mengembang tertahan. Sial. Dari mana namja mesum itu belajar romantis? Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dalam hati seiring tangannya meraih buket itu dan duduk di kursi yang kini kosong, meletakkan buket itu di pangkuannya. Tada! (lagi) ada sebuah amplop biru muda lain di antara lily-lily putih yang tersusun di sana. Rasa penasaran membujuk Kyuhyun untuk segera membuka amplop itu dan mengetahui isinya. Perlahan, ia membaca rentetan kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang dikenalnya.

_**Intip kolong kursimu!**_

Seperti robot, Kyuhyun segera membungkuk dan melihat ke kolong kursinya. Sebuah kotak. Kyuhyun mendecak pelan, "Choi Siwon! Maunya apa sampai menyiapkan ini semua dengan rapi?" ucapnya pelan sambil membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terlipat sebuah scarf rajut berwarna merah menyala dan secarik kertas lain lagi.

_**Pakai scarf ini biar aku mudah mengenalimu!**_

_**P.S. My dressing room at 7. No late.**_

Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan scarf itu di lehernya, dan lagi-lagi sekumpulan kupu-kupu jahil di perutnya berterbangan. Agak jengah juga sebenarnya, tapi seperti ada perasaan senang yang sulit dideskripsikan saat diperlakukan seperti ini.

Rasanya…. spesial.

I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku~

Bunyi ponselnya membuyarkan segala imajinasi Kyuhyun. Ia merogoh-rogoh tas rajut wolnya dan meraih ponselnya. Senyumnya segera mengembang begitu melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya.

Jae Eomma is calling…

"Yoboseyo? Eomma!"

"Babykyu! How're you doing? I miss you Baby,"

"I miss you too, Eomma! How's Appa doing?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat, senang juga mendengar suara Eomma-nya lagi.

"He's doing good, of course. How's my son?"

"Busy, as always. Sekarang Siwon masih di backstage, menunggu waktu performnya," tutur Kyuhyun panjang. "Eomma, kau akan ke sini 'kan?"

"We're about to take off, Kyunnie…" suara Jaejoong terdengar menggantung.

"Ke Korea?"

"Unfortunately, Boston."

Air muka Kyuhyun berubah kecewa, "Boston? Wae? Your son is going to debut, Eomma. Kenapa malah ke Boston?"

"Blame your father's success business," kata Jaejoong sarkastik, tertawa kecil. "Siwon punya istri sekarang, kecuali kau lupa."

"Eomma," rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ah, I'm hanging up now. Hanya untuk memastikan kalian baik-baik saja," kata Jaejoong di seberang telepon. "Kirimkan peluk cium untuk putraku yang tampan!"

"Arasseo," kata Kyuhyun.

"Benar disampaikan loh, ya. Ini amanat, ani, perintah!" Jaejoong terkikik jahil.

"Eomma!"

Klik.

Tch, like mother like son, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tak lama, suara Hyunwoo dan Minji, duo MC Music Bank menggema di studio. Sekarang, giliran Siwon.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Astaga! Siwon yang debut tapi kenapa ia yang gugup?

"Minji-ssi! Kau suka lagu ballad?"

"Keureom, ballad selalu menjadi favoritku, Hyunwoo-ssi,"

"Kalau begitu kau akan suka namja yang satu ini,"

"Nuguya, Hyunwoo-ssi?"

"Choi Siwon's Hot Debut, Worthless!"

Kyuhyun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan penonton lain seiring Siwon keluar dari backstage. Ia terlihat stunning dengan make-up, leather jacket, dan skinny jeans hitamnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang microphone, instrumen musik yang Kyuhyun kenal mulai terdengar dan Siwon segera melantunkan lagu debutnya.

Lagu debutnya yang selalu ia nyanyikan di depan Kyuhyun.

Sisa lagu itu berhasil dinikmati Kyuhyun karena suara Siwon begitu merdu dan flawless. Sangat impressive mengingat ini debutnya. Di tambah suasana studio yang mendadak hening karena semua penonton terpana mendengar suara Siwon. Ketika lagu berakhir, Siwon take a bow diiringi tepuk tangan riuh lengkap beserta teriakan "Oppaaaa!" dari namja manis-namja manis di barisan tengah bangku penonton.

Lalu Siwon menghilang di balik backstage sementara Kyuhyun cemberut.

Sepanjang lagu tadi Siwon sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Lalu buat apa menyuruhnya memakai scarf mencolok ini?

Tapi tak diduga, Siwon keluar lagi dari backstage, kali ini menenteng gitar ivory-nya yang biasa. Beberapa staff sudah meletakkan sebuah kursi dan standing-micdi stage. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon sudah duduk di kursi itu, memangku gitarnya. Ia memetik-metik senar dan Kyuhyun segera sadar kalau tidak ada background music. Totally live dan accoustic.

"For my dearest," bisik Siwon di sela-sela petikan senar gitarnya yang terdengar harmonis. Seketika pandangannya menangkap manik mata Kyuhyun, mereka bertatapan lama, lalu Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of the day**

**When the heat of rolling wind can be turned away**

**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**

**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**AND CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

**It is where we are**

**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**

**We got this far**

**AND CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

**How it's laid to rest**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**

**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**

**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**

**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

(Choi Siwon, Can You Feel the Love Tonight–KBS Love Letter 2009)

Kyuhyun terpana sendiri mendengar lagu itu, terlebih karena si penyanyi melemparkan pandangan padanya setidaknya dua bait sekali. Ia terkejut, terpana, dan…. terharu. Kyuhyun pernah membaca lirik itu, di partitur yang tertinggal di meja Siwon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lirik itu, lagu itu, gubahan Siwon sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun terharu; Siwon memiliki kebiasaan menulis tanggal penciptaan suatu lagu plus sesuatu yang menginspirasinya. Dan di sudut bawah partitur lagu itu, di sebelah tanggal penulisannya yang kecil-kecil, tertulis satu nama: Kyu.

Kyuhyun tadinya biasa saja karena berpikir lagu itu memang untuknya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka Siwon akan menyanyikannya di sini, di debut stage-nya.

Entahlah, tapi belakangan Siwon terlalu obvious dalam memperlihatkan isi hatinya. Mungkin karena ia sibuk sehingga kemungkinan bertemu Kyuhyun dan terjebak dalam kecanggungan itu kecil, atau karena ia benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa aneh, janggal, dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menerjemahkan isi hatinya ke bahasa verbal. Terlalu sulit dan membingungkan.

Alasannya? Obvious. Ada satu nama lagi yang tertulis di hatinya selain Choi Siwon: Hwang Chansung.

"Wuaaaah! Daebaaak!"

"Oppa, nan johahae!"

"Siwon oppaaaa!"

Gendang telinga Kyuhyun langsung berdenging dan lamunannya buyar. Separuh dari seluruh namja manis di studio itu berteriak mengelu-elukan Siwon ketika lagunya selesai.

Ya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari lagunya sudah selesai.

Lalu Kyuhyun melihat seorang kameraman menyorot Siwon dari bawah dan membawa kameranya ke dekat wajah si solois. Siwon menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di depan kamera tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukannya.

Jadi akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar studio, melarikan diri dari suasana genting teriakan histeris fangirl-fangirl Siwon yang mulai mengganas. Ia berhasil keluar studio dan bernapas lega, lalu bersandar di tembok untuk menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba gelap.

Ada sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari matanya sambil menebak-nebak siapa dalang kejahilan namja ini. Ah, one conclusion.

"Siwonnie! Lepas!"

Lalu kedua tangan itu tersingkir dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Siwon?" sergahnya tak terima.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan segera mendapati Hwang Chansung berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Siwon?"

"Mana kutahu kalau tadi itu kau!" balas Kyuhyun.

Chansung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YAH!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan wajah Chansung, tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ke mana saja kau? Berapa lama itu? TIGA MINGGU!"

Chansung menyumpal telinganya dengan jari, "Yah! Volume!"

"Tidak akan sampai kau jelaskan kepadaku alasan kenapa kau hilang selama tiga minggu,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan saja?" tawar Chansung kemudian, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Yang dituju cuma mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kkajja!" kata Chansung sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu ikut saja, lagipula ia benar-benar ingin mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Ia melenggang saja bersama Chansung, melupakan satu hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

—

"Wuaaaw!" Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rumah Chansung sudah di sulap menjadi sebuah kafe kecil. Manis dan minimalis.

"Jadi ini alasanmu absen tiga minggu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Chansung yang melingkarkan sebuah lengan padanya.

Chansung hanya menggumam.

"Kau akan tetap kuliah, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Entah," jawab Chansung skeptis.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya, "kau tidak perlu meninggalkan studimu untuk ini, Hwangchan."

Tapi Chansung mengabaikannya dan malah meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk di bar, sebuah meja melingkar yang mengijinkan pelanggan melihat si chef memasak dengan bebas. Ia meletakkan dagunya di meja, menunggu Chansung selesai memasak sambil memperhatikan dua gadis SMA sedang asyik mengobrol sambil memperhatikan iPad mereka. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Bukankah dia tampan?" kata yang berambut coklat kepada temannya, ia menyentuh layar iPadnya berkali-kali.

"Sangat!" respon temannya setuju. "Tapi sayang sepertinya dia bukan pria singel."

Telinga Kyuhyun langsung tegak mendengar perkataan gadis SMA itu, terlebih saat ia mendengar nada yang ia kenal dari iPadnya. Lagu Siwon.

"Iya kau benar," kata gadis rambut coklat setengah mendesah, "Ngomong-ngomong 'Kyu' itu siapa, ya? Kekasihnya?"

Hah?

"Kalau tidak salah ia sudah menikah."

"Apa? Astaga, umurnya pasti belum dua puluh tiga. Atau, ya paling tidak dua puluh dua!"

"Entahlah, tapi yang kubaca di sebuah site kemarin katanya dia sudah menikah. Dia itu anak penyanyi Ballad Choi Jaejoong itu, kau tahu tidak?"

Well, tidak salah lagi. Mereka sedang membicarakan Siwon.

"Ehm, permisi?" Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ya, oppa?" jawab mereka serentak.

"Apakah itu rekaman Music Bank tadi sore?"

"Iya,"

"Bolehkah kulihat? Aku tidak sempat menontonnya tadi," alasan Kyuhyun, sedikit berbohong.

Untungnya kedua gadis itu mengijinkan Kyuhyun melihat rekaman performance Siwon. Ia segera me-replay video itu. Ternyata performance kedua Siwon. Kyuhyun men-skip bagian lagu dan loncat ke bagian akhir.

Lalu hening.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat akhir video itu.

Performance yang sudah mengalami proses editing itu cukup menjatuhkan rahang Kyuhyun karena di akhir, layar menampakkan close-up Siwon yang sedang menggoreskan telunjuknya ke kamera. Setelah mengalami editing, kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat apa yang digoreskan Siwon: **KYU3**

Yes, dengan hati di akhirnya.

Ada yang lebih buruk. Setelah performance selesai, scene berganti menjadi layar hitam dan serentet kalimat muncul dengan efek faded-in:

_**Forever be mine, will you?**_

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Jadi ini yang ia berusaha lakukan tadi? Public proposal? Entah kenapa jantung Kyuhyun jadi berdebar tak keruan. Ada yang kurang, seperti belum selesai. Ia berpikir keras kalau-kalau ia melupakan sesuatu. Dan lima detik kemudian, DAR! Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu. Surat terakhir itu.

_**P.S. My dressing room at 7. No late.**_

Ia menepuk dahinya keras. Bodoh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa! Siwon pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu dan ia malah menghancurkannya dengan acara lupa.

"Oppa?"

Suara itu memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya, maaf. Ini, terimakasih," kata Kyuhyun gagap sambil menyerahkan iPad itu kembali ke si gadis SMA ketika melihat mereka berdiri hendak pulang. Dua gadis itu membungkuk sopan dan beranjak ke kasir.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajah. Ottokhae? Batinnya sambil mendesah pelan. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 9, ketika ia mengintip arlojinya barusan. Harus bagaimana? Kembali ke gedung KBS sekarang? Atau….. ah!

"Kyunnie-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara Chansung mampir di telinganya. Ia kembali dengan sepiring pancake strawberry jam di tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba pucat begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memotong pancake yang sudah di letakkan di depannya, memasukkan sepotong ke mulutnya.

"Minumlah sedikit," tiba-tiba Chansung sudah datang lagi membawa segelas minuman.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menegak habis minuman yang dibawakan Chansung tanpa melihat isinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Ada yang aneh membasahi kerongkongannya. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya berat.

"Chansung, apa ini?"

"Minuman alkohol biasa, wae?" tanyanya sambil melepas apron yang sejak tadi melekat diatas bajunya.

Mata Kyuhyun melemah, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa minum, Chansung-ah?"

"Kau tidak bisa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya meggeleng lemah. Dulu saat anak-anak, ia memang sangat tahan dengan alcohol, bahkan ia bisa minum 10 botol Soju tanpa mabuk. Namun sejak infeksi lambung akutnya saat High School menyerangnya, entah mengapa dirinya jadi alergi dan tidak kuat dengan minuman favoritnya dulu itu.

Sial.

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa semakin berat dan pandangannya kabur.

—

**KBS Building, Siwon's dressing room**

"Siwon-ssi, maaf, tapi dressing room harus kosong setelah jam 10." Kata seorang staff yang sudah dua kali masuk dressing room ini.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, menghela napas pelan. "Tidak bisakah menunggu sepuluh menit lagi?"

"Kau sudah bilang 'sepuluh menit lagi' sepuluh menit yang lalu, Siwon-ssi."

"Geuraeyo?" kata Siwon sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Oke, aku akan keluar sekarang."

"Kamsahamnida, Siwon-ssi," kata staff itu sambil membungkuk, lalu keluar dari dressing room.

Siwon menghela napas panjang lagi. Kemana Kyuhyun? Ia sudah menunggu tiga jam. TIGA JAM. Dan batang hidungnya tidak juga tampak. Bahkan menjawab telepon pun tidak. Siwon medesah panjang, menatap kotak kecil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Am I too late? Batinnya dalam hati. Ia membuka tutup kotak itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ada yang bersinar di sana.

Sebuah cincin.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Next Chapter: **OBSESSION**

**DANSIK CHUKJEIL CHUKAHAMNIDA~ JALMUT HAESSEO JULSONG HAMNIDA^^**

**Selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin, Readers^^**

**Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, dan Wonkyu moments akan semakin banyak di chapter-chapter depan. So, readers! Stay tuned^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 7: OBSESSION**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight CHANKYU (Chansung-Kyuhyun), YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Sudah hampir pukul 6 pagi, Siwon memasuki lobby apartemen sambil memutar-mutar kunci motornya. Suasana hatinya tak karuan. Senang, karena debut menyanyinya sukses besar. Hanya dengan dua jam pasca debut, namanya langsung jadi bahan cuap-cuap netizen. Sedih dan kesal, karena rencana proposalnya kemarin gagal total dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum memberi kabar bahkan sampai saat ini. Lelah, karena kemarin bukannya langsung pulang mencari Kyuhyun, ia malah harus meeting dengan manager dan management-nya.

Akhirnya ia cuma memasang tampang plain-nya yang biasa ketika Ryeowook membungkuk dan tersenyum menyapa saat ia lewat di lobby apartemennya.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-ssi. Tampaknya suasana hatimu sedang bagus," sindir Ryeowook yang cuma dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Siwon.

Ryeowook menunduk sedikit, lalu memaksa kepalanya sendiri untuk mendongak menatap Siwon. Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Errr, Siwon-ssi. Semalam… err… Kyuhyunnie…"

Air muka Siwon berubah begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?"

—

Siwon membanting pintu kamar dan mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun ketika Ryeowook bilang Kyuhyun semalam pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, diantar seorang lak-laki yang Ryeowook tidak tahu siapa.

Namja tampan itu melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Nihil. Begitu mendengar toilet flush ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan langsung mendapati 'istri'nya berlutut lunglai di sisi kloset, mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya dengan lemas.

Rasa marah Siwon lenyap berganti khawatir. Ia berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung namja manis itu tanpa bicara. Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tampaknya kini kosong-ia cuma mengeluarkan air.

Ketika Kyuhyun berhenti muntah-muntah, Siwon berdiri dan menekan flush toilet. Ia pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menegak air itu tanpa bicara, masih takut menatap mata Siwon. Baru satu tegukan dan ia sudah meletakkan gelas itu di lantai.

"Kenapa? Sudah bosan minum air?" tanya Siwon dingin, amarahnya naik lagi.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, ia mencoba berdiri tapi Siwon berhasil menahannya. Ia berlutut, menangkap bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

Saat wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, Siwon mengendus sedikit, lalu memaksa pupil mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau minum alcohol lagi?"

Kyuhyun menolak menatap Siwon, air matanya leleh.

"Aku minta jawaban, bukan air mata," kata Siwon. Pelan, namun tajam.

"Mianhae," katanya lirih, suaranya sangat pelan tapi Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kemana kau semalam?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Bukannya apa, namun dirinya sudah sangat kecewa. Segala sesuatu sudah ia persiapkan hanya untuk namja yang masih tertunduk lemah didepannya. Namun apa yang diperolehnya?

"Mian–"

"Tidak tahukah kau seberapa kecewa dan khawatirnya aku?"

"Wonnie–"

"Kau tidak menganggapku, huh!"

"Ak–"

"TIGA JAM AKU MENUNGGUMU, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Siwon kali ini berteriak keras melepaskan semua rasa kecewanya. Dicengkeramnya lengan rapuh di hadapannya itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun di hadapannya hanya bisa tersedu dengan nafas yang mulai berat, dadanya sakit sekali.

"Mi–an, hiks… ak-ku min-ta–hah hah hah"

"Kyu?"

Siwon melepaskan pegangannya dan berdiri, rasa khawatirnya kini mendominasi saat namja manis di depannya kini kesulitan bernafas. Namja tampan itu berdiri lalu meraih handuk di lemari kaca di samping wastafel. Perlahan, diusapnya keringat dingin di dahi pucat di depannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun masih terduduk di lantai, matanya menghindari Siwon. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit ketika mencoba mengingat-ingat kronologis kejadian semalam.

Yang diingatnya cuma satu: Hwang Chansung.

Kyuhyun menopangkan seluruh berat badannya di tangan ketika mencoba berdiri, namun yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat tangannya keseleo dan kembali jatuh di lantai. Keseimbangannya hilang saat otaknya yang lelah gagal mengorganisir fungsi organnya. Seluruh badannya lemas dan ia mengigil.

Khawatir, Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menopang badannya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun dan seketika air mukanya berubah.

Temperatur tubuh Kyuhyun sangat tinggi.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri?" tanya Siwon, suaranya melembut.

Kyuhyun cuma menggeleng lemah, bibirnya bahkan terlalu lemas untuk bicara. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke gendongannya, lalu dengan lembut menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Secepat kilat Siwon lari ke dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk es dan handuk kecil. Ia membasahi handuk dengan es yang diletakkan di atasnya dan meletakkannya di atas dahi Kyuhyun.

Semuanya dilakukannya dengan cepat dan dalam diam. Alisnya bertaut tanpa kembali ke normal, berarti dua hal; kesal dan khawatir. Selama ini Kyuhyun memiliki stamina yang lumayan bagus, walau aktivitasnya lebih banyak. Ia jarang jatuh sakit, apalagi sampai pingsan. Jadi ketika hal yang tidak lazim ini terjadi, Siwon panik setengah mati.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Siwon setengah berbisik, ia merapat ke ranjang agar suaranya menjangkau pendengaran Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu membuka matanya sedikit, tubuhnya sukses berkeringat karena dilapisi tiga selimut tebal.

"Wonnie?"

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, jangan ke mana-mana. Aku sudah meminta ajumma di restoran bawah untuk membawa makanan ke sini. Kau diam saja di sini, aku keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu," perintah Siwon.

Yang diceramahi hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya pucat dan dahinya berkeringat dingin. Sebelum keluar, Siwon sempat mengusap dahi itu.

—

Begitu Siwon kembali dengan sekantung obat di tangannya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan semangkuk nasi di tangannya.

Ada Ryeowook yang duduk di kursi di depannya sambil menyuapi sup panas disela-sela sumpitan nasi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Pantas saja tadi meja resepsionis kosong," sindir Siwon sambil masuk ke kamar dengan santai. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada si newly debuted idol itu dengan sebelah mata memicing.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Siwon-ssi. Ada yang menggantikan aku di bawah."

"Begitu?" kata Siwon santai lalu bersandar di sisi lemari baju sambil bersedekap, "Tapi ayahku tidak membayarmu untuk menyuapi istriku, Ryeowook-ssi."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Maksudmu ayahKU?"

"Ayahku juga," kata Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mencibir, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon. "Kalau begitu ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan mangkuk sup yang masih terasa panas itu—Siwon meringis karena kulitnya menyentuh permukaan mangkuk kaca yang dengan mudah memindahkan panas dari sup ke kulit tangannya—kepada Siwon sambil masih mencibir. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian," Ia memicingkan matanya pada Siwon dan beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Cepatlah pulih, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika punggung Ryeowook menghilang di balik tembok. Lalu tiba-tiba makhluk menyebalkan yang satu itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya mengulurkan sendok.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, aaaa,"

Cih, decak Kyuhyun dalam hati, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berlaku begini? Degup jantungnya dipercepat dua kali. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan sup itu memenuhi mulutnya, ia lalu menyumpit nasi dan memakannya ketika sup di mulutnya belum sepenuhnya lumat. Siwon menyuapinya sampai kedua mangkuk itu surut.

"Better?" tanya Siwon sambil mengulurkan segelas air, menunggu Kyuhyun selesai meletakkan dua buah tablet di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun meraih gelas itu dan menegak airnya sampai tablet-tablet itu meluncur ke kerongkongannya. "Hmm, much better," katanya kemudian, "Thanks to you."

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "My responsibility,"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun blushed.

Menghindari suasana canggung, Siwon segera meraih laptopnya dari meja dan berselancar di dunia maya, menelungkup di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar, lalu ia keluar kamar dan segera kembali dengan segelas air lagi di tangannya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, meneguk airnya sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang menatap layar laptop tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, me and my popularity," katanya kemudian, wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu, ia ikut tengkurap di sebelah Siwon dan mengambil alih laptopnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah memekik kecil. "YAH! Kenapa ada fotoku di sini?!" jeritnya sambil menunjuk sebuah artikel di sebuah situs internasional bertajuk _**"New ballad idol Choi Siwon is married?"**_

Kyuhyun meng-klik related news lain di bawah berita itu,

_**Choi Siwon, the new son of ballad, to be the first fresh married idol**_

_**Choi Siwon's wife known as his step brother**_

_**Compatible-looking couple, New Son of Ballad Choi Siwon and his 'wife'**_

"Sial, bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan foto-fotoku?!" pekik Kyuhyun seiring jarinya meng-scroll satu per satu news page di forum internasional itu. Setiap news yang membahas Siwon pasti memuat setidaknya sebuah foto dirinya.

Sementara si idol baru itu malah cekikikan. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Netizen itu berbahaya."

"Bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan hidup?!" jerit Kyuhyun sok dramatis.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, bodoh," gerutu Siwon sambil menjitak dahi Kyuhyun,

"Masi banyak yang mendukungmu," kata Siwon menghasilkan sebuah hembusan nafas lega dari namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Tapi antismu sepertinya lebih banyak," lanjut Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun cuma memberi sebuah tatapan mematikan.

Namja manis itu lalu berbaring, memijat-mijat kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing akibat alkohol, ditambah barusan ia terlalu dekat menatap layar laptop.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu lama-lama di depan laptop," kata Siwon sambil meletakkan jarinya di dahi Kyuhyun, lalu memijat-mijatnya pelan. Kyuhyun cuma bisa menahan napas diperlakukan begitu. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap gerakan jari Siwon di dahinya.

"Kyunnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Menurut padaku, sekali saja, bisa kan?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, "Hah?"

Siwon bangkit dan bersila di atas tempat tidur, "Aku harus bersiap untuk debut Music Core, kau diam saja di sini, ya? Don't move an inch,"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap Siwon yang terduduk di samping kepalanya.

"I'm not a baby, Andrew Choi, I can take care of myself. Gokjonghajima," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan tepukan kecil di paha Siwon.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Seeing the last thing happened to you, I'm no longer relieved, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan ikut duduk bersila, "Arasso, aku akan duduk manis di sini sampai kau pulang. Happy?"

"Happy," jawab Siwon sambil menyeringai, lalu bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yang masih terlihat pucat di depannya.

"Wo-wonnie?"

Cup

"Itu untuk membayar kesalahanmu kemarin."

Siwon melengos pergi begitu saja setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Sedang yang dicium hanya terpaku di tempatnya sambil meraba permukaan bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"OMO! MY FIRST KISS! CHOI SIWON YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju Music Core. Wajah tampannya sedikit memerah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"That's not your first kiss, Babykyu~" Sahutnya setelah pintu kamar mandi sukses tertutup. Suara teriakan yang lebih keras terdengar lagi setelahnya.

Newlywed yang aneh!

—

Sudah genap dua jam Kyuhyun bergelung di tempat tidur, berguling-guling bosan. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sudah tak keruan, seprai tempat tidurnya juga sudah terlepas di masing-masing sisi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki intensi untuk merapikannya. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengganti bajunya yang masih bau alkohol.

Ding dong!

Apalagi untuk membukakan pintu.

Kyuhyun berguling tiga kali sampai mencapai tepi tempat tidur ketika bel berbunyi. Ia melempar semua rasa malasnya kali ini, karena ia lebih memilih merangkak untuk membukakan pintu dibanding merusak pendengarannya dengan membiarkan bel terus berbunyi.

Ia memutar kenop pintu tanpa mengintip siapa yang datang terlebih dulu dan langsung mendapati namja tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Namja yang kemarin membiarkannya menegak cairan yang sudah ia hindari sejak lambungnya bermasalah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namja yang menggendongnya pulang tapi meninggalkannya sampai terbangun dalam keadaan bingung.

Hwang Chansung.

Chansung sempat menyunggingkan sedikit senyum sebelum Kyuhyun membanting pintu di depan hidungnya. Beruntung, kakinya masih sempat mengganjal pintu sebelum lembarang kayu itu tertutup rapat.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, aku datang dalam damai!" katanya sambil berusaha membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Kyuhyun tidak memberi respon, tapi Chansung bisa melihat namja manis itu mulai merapat-rapat ke pintu dan mengintip keluar. Ia menyembulkan sedikit wajahnya dan memicing penuh kesal ke arah Chansung.

"Maafkan soal kemarin, uh?" pinta Chansung penuh harap. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Is a cup of hot chocolate enough to heal?" kata Chansung lagi, kali ini sambil menyodorkan sebuah cup plastik transparan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat cokelat panas mengepul di sana, dengan busa menggunung persis seperti kesukaannya.

Namja manis itu akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar, mengizinkan Chansung melihat penampilannya yang berantakan. "Sial, kau tahu titik lemahku."

Chansung cengengesan saja tahu ia menang, lalu dengan segera masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun begitu cup hot chocolate itu berpindah tangan.

"Sendirian? Mana suamimu?"

Kyuhyun mengenyakkan diri di sofa, menyesap cokelat panasnya. "Gedung MBC, rehearsal untuk Music Core sore ini."

Lawan bicaranya manggut-manggut, "Ah, iya. Aku lupa dia idol sekarang."

Kyuhyun diam saja, lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada busa-busa diatas cokelat panas pemberian Chansung yang mulai mengotori ujung hidungnya—akibat terlalu tergesa-gesa saat meminum cokelat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chansung akhirnya, cuma dibalas gumaman tak bersemangat dari Kyuhyun.

Chansung menghela napas, "Benar?"

"Hmm, cuma sedikit pusing."

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lebih jauh," kata Kyuhyun, meletakkan cup hot chocolate-nya di atas meja kayu yang menyempil di antara dua sofa. "I'm fine now."

Tampaknya Chansung masih merasa bersalah, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun, "Dari pada bosan di sini, main ke rumahku saja, yuk."

"Shireo," tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah, "Siwon bilang aku harus diam di sini sampai dia pulang,"

Chansung menghela napas, menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Bagaimana kalau main ke rumahku dan kembali ke sini sebelum Siwon pulang?"

—

"Siwon-ssi, giliranmu dalam lima menit!"

Siwon mendongak, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada PD-nim tanda mengerti. Namja tampan itu lalu memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan—sebuah rutin yang kini selalu dilakukannya beberapa menit sebelum naik ke panggung.

DDRRTT.. DDRRTT..

Getar ponsel itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Siwon. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menatap managernya yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias, tempat ponselnya ia letakkan tadi.

"Hyung," panggil Siwon, mengalihkan perhatian si manager dari iPad yang sejak tadi ditatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Hm, wae Siwon-ah?"

"Tolong ambilkan ponselku," pinta Siwon.

Managernya malah kembal sibuk mengotak-atik iPad. "Aku managermu, bukan pembantumu. Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"

"Jungsoo hyung!" gertak Siwon gusar sementara ponselnya masih terus bergetar.

"Arasso, arasso," kata Jungsoo akhirnya, ia meraih ponsel Siwon yang terletak tepat di depannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Siwon. Beruntung ponsel itu tidak hancur dan malah mendarat tepat di tangkapan Siwon—ia biasanya tidak punya sinkronisasi tangan-mata yang baik.

_**Wife is calling…**_

Alisnya bertaut, tumben sekali Kyuhyun telepon, pikirnya sambil menekan tombol answer.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Wonnie," suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit serak, "kau sudah tampil?"

Siwon membelakangi managernya, "Belum, sebentar lagi. Ada apa telepon?"

"Tidak, hanya… I'm kidnapped…"

"MWO?!" suara Siwon naik dua oktaf.

"…Oleh Chansung, jangan khawatir. Ia cuma menyeretku ke rumahnya untuk menemani. Lagipula daripada sendirian di rumah—"

"Pulang SEKARANG JUGA!" Siwon memotong penjelasan Kyuhyun yang belum rampung.

"Tapi Wonnie—"

"Kubilang, PULANG!"

"Aku bersama Chansung, don't worry,"

"You're with a guy who made you drunk last night and you told me not to worry?! Yah, Cho Kyuhyun, neo micheosseo?!"

Tiba-tiba pintu waiting room itu terbuka, seorang PD masuk dengan sedikit terengah-engah. "Choi Siwon-ssi, giliranmu sekarang. Mohon cepat!"

Siwon tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus berbicara di telepon, "Cho Kyuhyun, langkahkan kakimu keluar dari rumah namja itu SEKARANG!"

"Wonnie, you should believe him, or at least believe me!"

"Choi Siwon-ssi!" PD itu mulai terlihat tak sabar.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah Choi Siwon, neo micheosseo? Ia bilang tadi sekarang giliranmu!" Jungsoo ikut mendesak Siwon.

"Dengar baik-baik Kyunnie," Ia masih tidak menggubris Jungsoo, tapi suaranya mulai terdengar tenang, "Kalau kau tidak pulang dengan selamat nanti, walaupun sedikit saja goresan, I would make that guy pay." Ia lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

Jungsoo masih marah-marah dan PD yang menunggunya di depan pintu makin terlihat tak sabar. Tapi Siwon hanya menenteng gitarnya gusar dan keluar dari waiting room. Ia tidak yakin bisa perform dengan tenang hari ini.

—

Hujan turun lagi hari ini. Kyuhyun menatap butir-butir air meluncur di kaca jendela, menghela napas panjang. Merasa sedikit bersalah pada Siwon, ia jadi tidak tenang. Tadi namja tampan itu menutup teleponnya begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon. Ia khawatir juga kalau Siwon akan menghancurkan debut stage MuCore-nya.

"Hwangchan-ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan mantelnya, menatap Chansung yang sedang bereksperimen dengan caramel cair di atas macchiato panas. "Aku pulang saja ya?"

Namja kekar di depannya mendongak, meletakkan cangkir kecil berisi caramel di atas meja dapur, "Dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini? Jangan harap."

Kyuhyun cemberut, "Yah! Sejak kapan kau strict begini terhadapku, hah?!"

"Chill, hey!" Chansung tertawa lepas, "Tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Tuan Putri. Hujannya terlalu lebat!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia jadi larut memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Café Chansung tutup hari ini. Kehabisan bahan-bahan, jawab Chansung ketika Kyuhyun bertanya tadi. Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun cuma bisa menikmati pemandangan kursi-kursi yang dinaikkan ke atas meja, kasir kosong, dan ruangan yang gelap.

"Lapar tidak?" tanya Chansung, cukup membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu berbalik lagi menatap Chansung, "Hmm," ia hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

"Ingin makan sesuatukah? Biar kubuatkan,"

Hening sebentar, "Pancake saus strawberry," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tidak cokelat, nih?" tawar Chansung sambil tertawa jahil.

"Dan cokelat panas dengan marshmellow untuk minumannya. Just cooking!"

"Cooking~ Cooking~" Chansung segera bersenandung sambil memeragakan koreografi lagu 'Cooking Cooking' milik Super Junior-H.

"Geumanhae!" Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan gulungan tisu sambil menahan tawa geli, "cepat buatkan, neomu baegopayo."

Chansung mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan membuka pintu pantry,beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali. "Sayang sekali, Tuan Muda, aku kehabisan telur dan marshmellow," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau begitu aku ke supermarket sebentar, ya? Lagipula dekat dari sini."

"Ikut!" pinta Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Tapi Chansung menggeleng, "Di luar hujan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau kehujanan dan pulang dalam keadaan demam, suamimu bisa membunuhku!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun ditinggal sendirian di rumah Chansung. Ia melambaikan tangan lewat jendela ketika mobil Chansung meluncur meninggalkan garasi, bersamaan dengan hujan turun semakin deras. Ia sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, cukup nyaman. Ia berselonjor di sofa, separuh tubuhnya sudah di bungkus selimut yang diberikan Chansung sebelum ia pergi tadi.

Tapi duduk-duduk sambil sesekali bergelung sama sekali tidak membunuh rasa bosan Kyuhyun. Ia akhirnya memakai lagi slipper-nya dan berkeliling.

Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali ke sini, ke rumah Chansung, tapi rasanya belum pernah ia berkeliling di sini. Padahal rumahnya begitu mungil, hanya ada ruangan depan yang cukup luas—yang kini direnovasi dan dijadikan café, ruang tamu yang nyaman, sebuah dapur dengan pantry, kamar mandi, dan sebuah kamar tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tertarik untuk melihat kamar Chansung, tepat ketika kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kayu bercat coklat itu.

Kamar Chansung.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Pintu itu sudah setengahnya terbuka sekarang, memperlihatkan tipikal kamar cowok pada Kyuhyun, sedikit berantakan, tapi tetap memberikan kesan bagus.

Kakinya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Matanya dengan hati-hati menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar Chansung, lalu dengan segera pandangannya berhenti begitu melihat dinding di sudut kanan.

Dinding itu tampak bebas, tidak ada benda besar yang bersandar di sana dan menghalangi warna krem-nya. Hanya ada sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang bersandar di sana, dan rentetan polaroid yang membentuk rantai di dindingnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memperhatikan polaroid-polaroid yang tertempel di sana. Seketika alisnya bertaut; bingung, kaget, dan….. takut.

Semua polaroid itu berisi fotonya.

Kyuhyun memicing untuk melihat foto-foto itu lebih jelas, memastikan kalau itu benar-benar dirinya. Semua foto itu diambil secara candid. Satu hal yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang adalah, sebagian besar foto itu di ambil ketika ia berada di Inggris.

Tangannya bergetar ketika menarik beberapa polaroid dengan paksa, dan bahkan lebih setelah foto-foto itu tampak jelas di matanya.

CKH #Oxford01

CKH #London07

CKH #Oxford12

CKH #Oxford35—F*ckin wedding ceremony

Polaroid-polaroid itu jatuh dari tangan Kyuhyun begitu melihat memo-memo di bawahnya. Foto-foto itu benar-benar diambil secara rutin. Ia bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang terekam di foto-foto itu. Ketika ia masih mengenakan seragam Oxford High School, ketika ia bersila di balkon café departement store yang biasa, ketika ia berlibur di London bersama Hyukjae, bahkan ketika upacara pernikahannya.

HOW THE HELL DID CHANSUNG TAKE THESE PICTURES?!

Semuanya jadi terasa berputar bagi Kyuhyun. Chansung tidak pernah mengabari kalau ia berada di Inggris dulu. Chansung bahkan tidak tahu ketika ia kembali ke Seoul. Chansung bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Siwon sebelum mereka bertemu di kampus untuk pertama kalinya.

Suasana hati Kyuhyun bertambah buruk ketika melihat meja di depannya, di bawah semua deretan polaroid itu. Barang-barangnya yang ia anggap hilang ketika sekolah dasar dulu semuanya berjejer di sana.

Dadanya terasa sesak, lalu ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang tidak dikenalnya di antara semua barang-barang yang dulu miliknya. Ia membukanya dengan berdebar, mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, dan tangannya mengambil barang apapun yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu.

Napasnya habis ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat apa yang telah ia ambil dari dalam kotak itu.

Sebuah phone-strap dan silet yang sudah tumpul.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan ketika otaknya mulai memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Phone-strap itu sangat dikenalnya. Phone-strap itu yang dulu menggantung di ponselnya yang hilang. Dan silet itu, memiliki bercak darah yang sudah mengering dan secarik kertas yang digantung dengan seuntai benang.

CKH #Seoul, Day 1

Langkah mundurnya makin cepat, ketika ingat apa yang terjadi di hari pertamanya di Seoul. Mungkin ia tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya kalau tidak ada sofa kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di sofa itu.

Ketika itulah semuanya terjadi seperti De Javu.

Tangannya meraba permukaan sofa berbulu lembut itu, dan segera menemukan kalau sofa itu tidak memiliki sandaran.

Saat itu memorinya berputar cepat tentang kejadian itu, kejadian di hari pertamanya di Seoul.

Ia ingat sentuhan bibir itu di lehernya, di pipinya. Tangannya refleks memegang bekas luka di lehernya, ia juga ingat sayatan-sayatan kecil di sana. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia ingat matanya ditutup blind-fold saat itu.

Semuanya terasa salah.

—

**Incheon International Airport**

"Semuanya sudah di bawa kan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal? Kopermu? Oleh-oleh untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon?"

Cho Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tertawa pelan melihat istrinya mulai nagging. Mereka baru saja mendarat di Seoul dari Boston dan akan segera meluncur ke Seoul untuk menjenguk anak-anak mereka.

"Kau duduk saja dulu, Boojae. Aku akan menelepon Siwon," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk deretan kursi di dekat pintu keberangkatan, sedangkan Jaejoong menurut saja dan ia segera beranjak untuk duduk di sana.

Namja tampan bersorot musang itu kini merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel. Setelah menekan beberapa nomor, benda itu sekarang menempel di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo? Siwon-ah?"

"Oh, Abeoji!" suara Siwon terdengar sedikit gembira di seberang sana, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku sekarang di Incheon," jawabnya.

"Uwah, jinjja?! Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku masih di MBC Building sekarang,"

"Gwaenchana, aku hafal lokasi apartemenku, kok," katanya sedikit bercanda.

"Ah, algeusseumnida. Gidarilke, Abeoji. Salamkan untuk Eommaku,"

"But, Siwon-ah. Apakah 'perawan'ku baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho, dengan nada sedikit menggoda Siwon di kata 'perawan'.

"Abeoji~" rengek Siwon, merasa sedikit terganggu digoda begitu.

"Ia sedikit sakit semalam, tapi tadi sudah baikan. Aku ingin menjitaknya lama-lama. Anakmu itu sulit sekali diberitahu, Abeoji. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam di rumah hari ini, tapi ia malah bersama temannya, sekarang,"

"Temannya? Siapa?"

"Hwang Chansung,"

Ponsel Yunho hampir lepas dari genggamannya, "SIAPA, KATAMU?!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Ini sudah mendekati klimaks. Chapter depan mungkin adalah puncaknya. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya, Readers ^^**

**Sedikit cuap-cuap. Untuk HEAVEN LOVE STORY dan WONKYU 'M' STORY mungkin akan mengalami sedikit keterlambatan update kedepannya, karena saya sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Jadi kemungkinan update adalah seminggu sekali. Jeongmal mianhae, Readers.**

**Stay tuned on all of my FF ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 8: IT'S TRUE LOVE**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight CHANKYU (Chansung-Kyuhyun), YUNJAE**

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

"Aish! Hujan ini deras sekali!"

Namja berbadan kekar itu berlari kecil setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sebuah kantong belanjaan berisi beberapa sayur segar dan botol-botol saus berada di pelukannya. Namja tampan itu berjalan santai saat kakinya sudah mencapai teras rumahnya. Kaos dan bagian bawah celana jeans yang dipakainya sedikit basah karena cipratan air hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak sore tadi.

Ceklek

Tap tap tap

Tetesan air yang turun dari rambutnya yang basah membuat pandangannya sedikit terganggu. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya kantong yang ada di pelukannya ke atas meja kafe indoor-nya yang masih tertutup. Setelah memastikan belanjaannya berada di tempat yang aman, namja itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di samping dapur luasnya.

"Kyunnie~ Eodiga? Hwangchan-mu datang membawa Marsmellow yang kau pesan~"

Suara itu bergema di ruang tamu yang tidak seberapa luas itu saat tidak menemukan namja manis yang tadi ditinggalnya di dapur. Setelah memastikan kepalanya kering dari air hujan, Chansung menyebrangi ruangan menuju dapur. Kosong. Itulah keadaan dapur yang ditengoknya saat ini. Alis Chansung mulai berkerut saat keganjilan mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Ini terlalu sunyi.

Tap tap tap

Chansung mulai melangkah lagi ke sudut ruangan. Matanya mengedar dan sukses membelalak saat menemukan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Dengan langkah perlahan, Chansung mendekati ruangan yang telah menjadi brankas seluruh rahasianya selama ini. Suara detak jantungnya seakan mengalahkan suara tapak kakinya yang menggema di lorong kamarnya yang sepi itu.

Kriieett

Chansung berjalan memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan mata yang terus mengedar. Saat menemukan benda-benda yang sudah seperti nyawanya sendiri tergeletak dengan berantakan dan terkoyak di lantai, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"I-ini ti-tidak m-mung-kin. A-apa Kyu-hyun–"

Tangan besar itu gemetar dan suaranya terbata. Jemari yang terus bergetar itu memungut salah satu potret yang tergeletak di lantai. Potret dalam genggamannya itu berisi citra seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di sebuah café dengan earphone di telinganya. Itu gambar Kyuhyun di salah satu café di London beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun dalam sekejab, tatapan panik dan tangan gemetar itu perlahan menghilang. Chansung berdiri lalu menempelkan potret yang dipegangnya di bibirnya sendiri. Menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat. Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kyu~ aku tahu kau masih disini! Apa kau mau bermain petak umpet denganku~?"

–WonKyu–

Bruk

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Dadanya sangat sakit dan sesak sejak tadi. Entah karena terlalu banyak menangis atau terlalu lelah mendobrak-dobrak pintu belakang rumah kecil 'sahabat'nya itu. Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia mencoba mendobrak semua jalan keluar di rumah Chansung. Namun tak satupun pintu dan jendela yang tidak dikunci. Semuanya terkunci rapat menambah kesan sunyi walaupun hujan deras terus meramaikan malam itu.

Tangan dan kakinya sudah ngilu dan memerah karena terlalu banyak menghantam kayu pintu dan jendela yang sejak tadi berusaha ditembusnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan suhu tubuhnya kembali meningkat. Sepertinya demamnya yang memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh kembali kambuh. Andai saja ia tidak sakit, pasti dirinya punya kekuatan untuk mendobrak pintu dan jendela yang terkunci itu.

'_**Apa ayahku menyuruhmu selalu menempel kepadaku?'**_

'_**Your dad said I shouldn't lose an eye on you.'**_

'_**Kyunnie, Menurut padaku, sekali saja, bisa kan?'**_

Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti mengalir, kini berlinang lagi. Kalimat-kalimat Siwon terlintas dan berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Andai saja ia menuruti semua perkataan suaminya itu. Andai saja ia tidak sebegitu bodoh dan bebal. Andai saja…

"Hiks. Siwonnie~ Dowajuseyo~"

Namja manis itu terisak sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua lututnya yang tertekuk di depan dadanya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia berharap, walaupun hampir mustahil, Siwon akan mendengar panggilannya. Isakan itu semakin keras saat mengingat bagaimana ia menghancurkan rencana public proposal Siwon dan memperburuk penampilan Siwon di Music Core malam ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu seberapa malam saat ini.

Tap tap tap

"Kyu~ eodiga? Kau bilang kau mau makan Marsmellow~ ayo kita buat bersama~"

Deg

Isakan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat samar-samar terdengar suara Chansung di sekelilingnya. Tidak jauh. Posisi pintu belakang itu memang tidak jauh dari ruang utama, mengingat rumah ini tidak terlalu besar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, keluarlah~ apa aku harus menemukan dan menangkapmu dulu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat nada yang terdengar mengerikan itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ditangkupnya kedua telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan setiap isakan atau suara-suara sekecil apapun yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaannya. Dengan amat perlahan, Kyuhyun merangkak menuju tumpukan kardus di sudut ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah gudang itu. Menyembunyikan dirinya disana.

Tap tap

"Hmm, kemana namja itu? dia tidak mungkin keluar dari sini."

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan sangat erat saat sepasang kaki itu terlihat di depannya. Beruntung tumpukan kardus-kardus itu memisahkan mereka. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kenapa kau masuk kamarku tanpa seijinku, Kyunnie? Apa kebiasaan hidup di barat membuatmu menjadi namja nakal yang lancang~"

Suara itu terdengar sedikit lirih, seakan mengandung nada kecewa yang besar. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya takut dan kalut. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Bahkan ia sekarang seperti seorang anak kucing yang bersembunyi dari kejaran anjing besar yang lapar.

Tap tap

Srek

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya lagi saat kaki Chansung melangkah menuju pintu belakang yang tadi didobraknya, namun tidak membuahkan hasil itu. Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua lututnya erat saat 'sahabat'nya itu berjongkok di depan pintu belakang rumah setengah kafe itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Chansung disana, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Merasa ada kesempatan kabur, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya perlahan sambil mencoba berdiri. Cukup dilakukan sepelan dan setenang mungkin, mengingat Chansung sedang memunggunginya saat ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun keluar dari balik kardus-kardus yang tadi menutupinya dan mengendap-endap di belakang Chansung yang masih berjongkok memunggunginya.

Cukup beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai ruang tamu dan keluar melalui pintu utama pastinya sudah tidak terkunci itu, batin Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk tidak gemetar. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir untuk keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, menemui Siwon, dan dirinya akan aman. Ya~ itu adalah tujuannya. Choi Siwon adalah tujuannya.

Krieett

"Kyu? Apa kau disana?"

Chansung seketika menoleh saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Namja itu bergerak menuju asal suara dan tidak mendapati siapapun di ruang tengah rumahnya itu. Semuanya masih sama, meja-meja dan kursi-kursi kafe yang kosong.

"Ck! Kemana namja itu!" umpat Chansung sambil menendang keranjang sampah yang terletak di samping pintu dapurnya. Membuat isinya berhamburan keluar, mengotori karpet ruang tengahnya.

Tap tap tap

Chansung pergi menuju sudut lain rumahnya dengan langkah lebar. Namja kekar itu tidak menyadari orang yang sedang dicarinya sedang meringkuk di bawah salah satu meja kafe. Berdiam disana setelah membuat suara pelan yang berasal dari gesekan kursi dan lantai saat kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Tubuh ramping itu gemetar dan matanya mengawasi langkah kaki Chansung yang semakin jauh.

Srek srek

Saat kaki Chansung tidak terlihat oleh kedua iris karamelnya yang masih berair, Kyuhyun merangkak keluar dari bawah meja dan mulai merangkak dengan amat perlahan menuju pintu yang sudah dekat darinya.

Sedikit lagi. Tidak peduli hujan deras atau tubuhnya yang masih demam, sedikit lagi ia akan keluar sebelum…

Grep

Deg

"Aku sudah susah payah membeli Marsmellow, sayang sekali jika tidak dimakan, Kyunnie chagi~"

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya menegang. Namja dibelakangnya hanya menyeringai mengerikan melihat anak kucing buruannya sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAMMPPTT"

Chansung membekap mulut Kyuhyun saat namja manis yang sangat diinginkannya itu memberontak keras dalam dekapannya. Dicekalnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan yang lain membekap mulut yang terus berteriak itu.

"Diamlah! Ada apa denganmu? Aku bilang kau lapar, kan? Ayo kubuatkan makanan."

Grap

"Akkhhh!"

Chansung memekik dan reflex melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu menggigit jemarinya. Keadaan Chansung yang sedang lengah itu segera dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun dengan menarik kedua tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Chansung di belakang tubuhnya.

Sret

Bugh

"Akh!"

Satu tendangan mendarat di perut Chansung saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun berhasil lepas. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun dapat menendang perut sahabatnya itu dengan keras walau ia sedang sakit saat ini. Saat tubuhnya berhasil terlepas sepenuhnya dari Chansung, Kyuhyun melangkah sempoyongan menjauh dari namja yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu.

"Kyu! K-kau tidak b-boleh pergi!"

Saat melihat Chansung yang mulai bangkit, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Entah berlari kemana, yang terpenting menjauh dari Chansung.

Blam

"KYU! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Pergi… AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU!"

Brak

Kyuhyun jatuh ke belakang saat pintu didepannya dibuka dengan sekali sentak. Punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan keras dan kepalanya berputar-putar. Chansung yang sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya, terkejut setengah mati. Demi apapun ia tidak mau Kyuhyun terluka.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun bangkit saat lengan-lengan itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya. Iris karamelnya basah dan dengan cepat ditepisnya lengan kekar itu dari tubuhnya saat Chansung berusaha membantunya berdiri. Iris hitam di hadapannya itu juga basah oleh air mata.

"Biarkan aku–"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan itu sekali lagi dan beringsut menuju sudut ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar Chansung itu. Hell for you, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja yang sejak tadi berlutut di depannya denagn tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Air matanya terus mengalir dan kepalanya tetap memanggil satu nama. Choi Siwon. Suaminya.

–WonKyu–

Dua orang namja itu melintasi lobby bandara dengan langkah terburu. Yang didepan terus saja berbicara dengan ponsel di telinga kiirinya. Wajahnya tampannya terlihat khawatir setengah mati. Mata musangnya menyorot tajam. Sedang namja dibelakangnya hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu namja di depannya, suaminya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Tuan Hwang! Kau harus mengawasi putramu lebih ketat lagi. Jika Kyuhyun-ku terluka seujung jari saja, aku tidak segan-segan membunuh putramu!"

Yunho mengumpat keras saat ponselnya berhasil ditutupnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh di sekelilingnya. Jaejoong di belakangnya hanya mengelus bahu suaminya lebih lembut lagi. Raut khawatir juga tercetak di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Yunnie~ Kau harus tenang. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja."

Yunho menggenggam jemari lentik yang mengusap bahunya itu dengan erat. Mencoba mencari ketenangan.

"Seharusnya aku bilang hal ini sejak awal kepada me–"

"Ssstt. Ada Siwon disana, ingat? Siwon pasti bisa melindungi Kyuhyun."

–WonKyu–

Kyuhyun berjongkok di sudut kamar Chansung, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata dan dadanya sesak. Tapi ia tidak menangis meraung-raung. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dan membasahi pipinya, sedang dadanya terus mendesak ia untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Ia hanya berjongkok memeluk lututnya di sana, menatap Chansung yang juga sudah tampak kehabisan tenaga di sudut yang lain. Keduanya sudah terlalu lelah saling berteriak dan melempar barang tadi.

Kyuhyun marah, Chansung juga. Entah untuk apa. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk sekarang. Chansung, sahabatnya sejak kecil, ternyata selama ini menghabiskan waktunya menjadi stalker Kyuhyun. Stalkeryang terobsesi padanya.

Otak Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, sama sekali tidak. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat, menopangkan kepalanya di sana. Ia merasa tersesat. Imajinasi langsung menguasai pikirannya yang sedang tidak keruan. Ia tersesat di sana. Di sebuah labirin yang memiliki dua cabang. Cabang yang pertama, ia bisa melihat Siwon berdiri di sana. Cabang yang ke dua, ada Chansung yang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, ia benar-benar sudah gila. Ia merasa hilang, tidak tahu jalan pulang. Ia ingin pulang, kembali ke Siwon. Tapi ada yang menahannya di sini. Sahabatnya. Sahabat yang menyimpan sesuatu untuknya; Obsesi. Obsesi berlebihan untuk memilikinya. Obsesi yang kini nyaris tidak bisa didapatnya.

"Kyuhyun," panggilan itu memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat Chansung bangkit dengan lututnya yang masih bergetar, beranjak mendekatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, "DIAM DI SANA, KUBILANG!"

Seperti robot, Chansung berhenti di tempat. Lututnya yang bergetar tidak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dadanya naik turun, napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, you're this kind of person," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Chansung menghembuskan sebuah napas berat, "Aku begini… aku… karena aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau sadar sejak lama!"

"Mencintaiku, katamu?" Kyuhyun mendengus, "Yang kau lakukan itu hina, Hwang Chansung. Menjadi stalkerku bertahun-tahun, dan saat kita bertemu lagi kau malah menyakitiku!"

"AKU BILANG AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Chansung mulai berteriak lagi,

"KAU HANYA TEROBSESI PADAKU, HWANG CHANSUNG!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak, terisak bahkan lebih hebat, "Kau tidak mencintaiku," suaranya bergetar, menatap Chansung dengan mata basah.

Chansung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia berdiri lagi dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tubuh namja manis itu dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu dan menampar pipi Chansung sekuat tenaga. Ada setitik kebencian yang ia bawa bersama tamparan itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya menginginkanku. Kau memiliki obsesi, Chansung-ah."

Chansung terjatuh lagi di lututnya, air matanya mengalir.

"Aku bahkan sudah menjadi stalker-mu sebelum kau pindah ke Inggris," katanya lirih, "Dan benar, karena aku terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak mau membagimu dengan orang lain, aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan siapapun. Bahkan jauh sebelumnya ayahmu dan ayahku berniat menjodohkan kita."

Rahang Kyuhyun rasanya sudah jatuh sekarang. Yunho dulu mau menjodohkannya dengan Chansung?

"Tapi tampaknya Cho Yunho mencium sesuatu yang aneh dariku, kalau aku terlalu menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan pernah memergokiku di Oxford," ia menghela napas sebentar, "Beberapa minggu kemudian ia membatalkan rencana perjodohanmu denganku, dan malah menikahkan kau dengan si brengsek itu."

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletukan, "Siwon sama sekali tidak brengsek. KAU YANG BRENGSEK," jerit Kyuhyun tertahan. Tapi ada jeritan lain di hatinya, jeritan yang memanggil Siwon untuk menolongnya.

"Aku memang brengsek," kata Chansung kemudian, "AKU BRENGSEK KARENA TERLALU MENGINGINKANMU, KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAGIMU DENGAN ORANG LAIN," ia bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, erat sekali sampai Kyuhyun tak sanggup berontak.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu," bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun, "Maka tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang boleh memilikimu."

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Chansung mendorongnya ke dinding, mencium bibirnya dengan paksa sekali lagi, lalu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun dua kali, di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai melemah, Chansung meraih sesuatu yang mengkilap di nakas tepat disampingnya. Sebuah pisau buah.

Chansung hampir memutuskan untuk membunuh Kyuhyun.

Hampir, sebelum pintu kamarnya di dobrak paksa.

BRAK

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan itu segera membahana di kamar Chansung yang tidak luas. Teriakan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, memberinya kekuatan untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sakit di semua tempat.

Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa berusaha menggapai Siwon, berusaha memeluknya.

Sebelum semuanya gelap.

—

Malam itu berakhir di sana, di kantor polisi. Chansung sedang diinterogasi, Siwon berharap ia ditahan dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Hati Siwon terlanjur keras untuk Chansung, ia kini benar-benar berharap namja brengsek yang sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun itu ditahan.

Ia sendiri sekarang masih di kantor polisi, duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi enggan lepas darinya. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Siwon, seperti meminta perlindungan. Ia tampak shock dan lelah, kepalanya masih disandarkan di bahu Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa balas memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak ingin ia mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun hanya butuh comfort bisu, karena Siwon tahu berbicara akan menumpahkan lagi air mata namja manis yang dicintainya itu.

"Siwonnie~," bisik Kyuhyun pelan, Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka namja manis itu akan berbicara duluan, "Maafkan aku," suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar.

Siwon memeluknya lebih erat, "Untuk apa?"

"For not listening to you,"

"Ssst," Siwon berbisik, mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, "Let's not talk about it,"

Keduanya membisu lagi.

"Kyunnie!"

Siwon menoleh, tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Siwon bisa melihat Yunho berlari mendekat bersama Jaejoong. Namja bersorot musang itu segera menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya, "Are you okay?" tanyanya setelah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Appa," panggil Kyuhyun lirih, ia masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa membasahi kemeja Yunho dengan air mata. Jaejoong bergabung di sisi Kyuhyun, mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"It's okay to cry, Baby,"bisik Yunho di telinga Kyuhyun, terus mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

Sampai Kyuhyun sedikit tenang, mereka baru duduk saling bersebelahan. Tapi tak lama kedua orang tua mereka pergi karena Siwon meminta mereka yang mengurus segala yang berurusan dengan polisi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ditinggal berdua lagi.

Kyuhyun sekarang duduk tegak di tempat duduknya, berusaha terlihat kuat. Tapi apa daya, ia tetap terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Siwon yang tidak tega segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun pelan dan membiarkan kepala namja manis itu beristirahat lagi di pundaknya.

"Wonnie," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau setujui, sekali lagi saja,"

Alis Siwon bertaut, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Chansung sebentar saja."

–WonKyu–

Kyuhyun dan Chansung duduk berhadap-hadapan, kini dihalangi benteng kayu pendek dan selembar kaca di antara mereka. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit tapi tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang buka suara.

Mereka hanya berdua di ruang besuk kedap suara itu. Kyuhyun meminta petugas yang tadi mendampinginya untuk keluar sebentar dengan alasan membicarakan hal pribadi dengan tahanan.

"Jadi?" akhirnya Kyuhyun bicara duluan.

"Kupikir kau yang mau berbicara denganku," jawab Chansung tanpa berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu mendengus, "Kau tahu maksud aku ingin bicara denganmu adalah aku ingin mendengar kau yang bicara, Hwang Chansung."

Chansung terdiam sebentar, lalu menarik napas panjang, "Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun," kata Chansung, akhirnya menatap manik mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, "Aku memang terobsesi padamu, aku terlalu menginginkanmu, aku egois, dan aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Namja manis di balik kaca itu menatap kancing mata Chansung tajam, menunggu ia berbicara lebih banyak.

"Tapi yang tadi kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih, "aku tidak berbohong."

Kyuhyun masih menatap Chansung, ekspresinya belum berubah. Masih kosong.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berbalik menjauh, namun sebuah perkataan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kita tidak bisa bersatu di dunia, mari bersatu di alam baka."

PRANG

Kejadiannya lagi-lagi begitu cepat. Setelah mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya kembali terdorong ke dinding di belakangnya. Dan Chansung yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depannya. Menekan kedua bahunya ke dinding. Samar-samar kakinya terasa perih di bagian bawah. Saat ditengoknya, iris karamelnya melebar saat mendapati banyak serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Kita mati bersama, Kyu~"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan menusuk pendengarannya. Dengan sekali sentak, Chansung membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat iris mereka bertemu, Chansung tersenyum mengerikan dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kalut. Otaknya blank dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"A-apa y-yanmmpphhtt"

Lagi. Chansung menyerang dan menciumnya dengan brutal. Kyuhyun yang masih shocked tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walau tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh di hadapannya, namun Chansung bergeming. Walau bibirnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk bicara, hatinya berteriak memanggil Siwon.

Sreeet

"Mmmppphhh!"

Kyuhyun memekik tertahan saat sesuatu yang ternyata potongan kaca itu merobek pergelangan tangan kirinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggaman Chansung. Air matanya menganak sungai saat cairan merah kental menetes dari luka yang menganga di pergelangannya itu.

Saat ciuman Chansung terlepas, namja Psikopat itu meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka lalu menghisap darah yang terus menetes disana dengan rakus seperti seorang vampire yang haus darah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendorong dan menendang-nendang dengan lemah.

Tubuh yang masih lemah.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

Dan ruangan kedap suara.

'Appa, Jaemma, Siwonnie~ Help me~'

Saat kepingan kaca itu diarahkan ke pergelangan tangan yang lain oleh Chansung, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan sedikit kasar dan dipisahkan dari Chansung. Hal berikutnya yang Kyuhyun saksikan adalah Siwon yang menghambur menuju Chansung dan mulai mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah sahabatnya yang telah berubah menjadi monster itu.

BUGH

BUGH

"SIWON! CUKUP! JANGAN KAU KOTORI TANGANMU DENGAN MEMUKUL WAJAHNYA!"

Yunho memegang tangan Siwon yang hendak memukul Chansung yang sudah meringkuk tidak berdaya di lantai yang masih penuh serpihan kaca itu. Jaejoong kini memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bicara apapun. Namja manis itu hanya memeluk Jaejoong erat sambil terisak.

Beberapa petugas terlihat memasuki ruangan lalu meringkus Chansung yang sudah babak belur di bagian wajahnya karena pukulan Siwon.

Siwon mendelik menatap Chansung yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan, sedangkan Yunho hanya memberikan deathglare-nya ke putra rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari hadapan kami, Inspektur Kim."

Namja paruh baya berseragam polisi yang kini mencengkeram tangan kiri Chansung, mengangguk lalu menyeret Chansung diikuti beberapa polisi yang memegangi tangan Chansung yang lain.

"Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun memiliki suami sepertimu, Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kalimat dingin Chansung. Ditatapnya namja yang telah melukai hatinya luar dalam itu dengan sengit. Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku bertaruh, kau pasti belum pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun, Choi Siwon. Hahaha. Padahal kau adalah suaminya. Kau pasti juga belum menyentuh bibirnya yang manis itu, kan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Brengsek?!" Kyuhyun berseru kali ini. Emosinya kembali naik saat Chansung mengatakan hal tentang dirinya. Jaejoong disampingnya hanya mengusap bahunya pelan.

Siwon diam. Namja tampan itu tetap diam di tempatnya walau pandangannya tetap menusuk dan penuh amarah.

"Inspektur, cepat bawa dia!" Yunho kembali berseru dan polisi-polisi itu kembali bergerak menggiring Chansung keluar ruangan, namun Chansung bersikukuh tetap ditempatnya.

"Sayang sekali, Choi Siwon. Kau tampan dan berbakat. Pasti banyak yeoja dan namja diluar sana yang ingin menjadi pendampingmu. Kalau aku jadi dirimu aku akan mencerai–"

BUGH

BUGH

"SIWON!"

Perkataan Chansung terhenti saat Siwon kembali menerjangnya hingga cengkraman polisi-polisi di sampingnya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Yunho tidak bisa berbuat banyak, begitu pula semua orang disana.

"KAU! Aku tidak peduli perkataan dan pandanganmu kepada istriku! Aku mencintainya tulus apa adanya, tidak terobsesi berlebihan sepertimu!" ucap SIwon sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chansung.

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Ia terkejut saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Sebegitu picikkah dirinya hingga tidak pernah memandang saudara tiri tidak sedarahnya itu? hatinya kembali remuk saat menyaksikan air mata mengalir dari iris kelam Siwon yang masih mendelik menatap Chansung yang sudah terkulai lemas itu.

Air mata yang tidak pernah dilihatnya mengalir dari mata Siwon sejak pertama kali ia bertemu namja tampan itu. Siwon adalah tipikal orang yang sangat benci menagis, bahkan saat terpuruk sekalipun. Air mata hanya untuk orang lemah, katanya pada Kyuhyun pada suatu ketika saat mereka di Hgh School.

Namun sekarang, air mata itu meleleh untuk pertama kalinya di depan mata Kyuhyun sendiri. Air mata yang tidak pernah sekalipun keluar itu kini keluar karena dirinya.

–WonKyu–

Sudah lewat tengah malam. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih tidur saling memunggungi. Siwon di sisi kiri dan Kyuhyun di sisi lainnya. Masing-masing memilih tepi ranjang yang paling ujung, sampai selimut yang mereka bagi terentang kencang.

Tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak terlelap.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Siwon sibuk memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tahu kalau di antara mereka tidak ada yang tidur sekarang.

Sepulang dari kejadian panjang itu, Yunho menyuruh Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke apartemen, sedangkan kasus Chansung akan diurus oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setelah mampir ke sebuah klinik untuk mengobati semua luka Kyuhyun, pasangan suami-istri itu pulang ke apartemen dengan saling bungkam.

Seperti sekarang. Tidak ada pembicaraan sejak kejadian di kantor polisi itu.

Siwon merasakan ranjang berderit, ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja manis itu sudah duluan berbalik. Mereka saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain dalam gelap.

"Kyunnie," bisik Siwonmencoba memulai percakapan, "Ja, tidurlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, air matanya malah jatuh sebutir. Membasahi bantal yang sejak tadi menyangga kepalanya.

"Wonnie," Kyuhyun balik memanggil, suaranya masih terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"Do you love me?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, cukup membuat mata Siwon membelalak saking terkejutnya.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa menit, membunuh detik-detik sebelumnya dengan menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"I do," akhirnya Siwon menjawab, "I really do, and I've been always," jawab Siwon sambil masih menatap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diduganya sama sekali, Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke Siwon, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "I'm sorry," katanya lirih, "I'm sorry for not noticing, I'm sorry," air matanya membasahi kaus Siwon.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia memeluk Kyuhyun bahkan lebih erat, kembali mengusap-usap punggung namja manis itu. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup puncaknya.

"It's okay even if you didn't notice," kata Siwon, "I'd still love you."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan, lalu melepaskan wajanya dari sana. Ia menatap wajah Siwon dan mencari-cari pupil matanya di kegelapan.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman tangan Siwon yang sejak tadi berkaitan dengannya, "I'll love you from now on."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena Siwon mendekapnya erat lagi, sampai ia terlelap. Ketika ia bagun pagi harinya, Siwon masih mendekapnya erat. Menatap wajah Siwon sedekat itu, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak lagi tersesat.

He had found the way out.

Bersama Siwon adalah jalan keluarnya.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya kata diatas perlu diganti dengan…

**TBC ^^v **

**.**

**Saya tidak rela sama sekali kisah mereka berhenti sampai disini, kekeke. Chapter depan mungkin agak sedikit santai mengingat satu masalah sudah selesai ^^. Dan dipastikan pula agak lama update karena masalah kesibukan dan kuliah :(**

**Mungkin FF ini akan update dalam waktu yang agak lama, karena saya akan fokus ke HEAVEN LOVE STORY dan WONKYU M STORY yang chapternya masih sedikit :)**

**Jadi update selanjutnya mungin adalah HLS ^^**

**Stay tuned on all of my FF ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**Untuk para reviewers, saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Review kalian adalah sebuah penghargaan besar untuk saya. Sekali lagi TengKYU^^**

**Untuk yang tidak review, saya tidak memaksa^^ FF di publish untuk membagi ide dan pembelajaran. Jadi saya tidak menuntut keharusan review.**

**Berbagi ide dan pembelajaran itu mulia dan gratis kok. Hasilnya kita nikmati bersama~ Iya kan? :)**

**Oke! SO readers, sekali lagi terima kasih**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 8: BERRY SWEET LOVE**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Oxford cukup hangat hari ini. Choi Siwon bisa memastikan dengan matanya yang masih terpejam karena menurutnya hangat matahari yang mulai menjalari lengannya bisa dipercaya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, langsung mendapati istri manisnya masih tertidur di depan wajahnya. Ekspresi Choi Kyuhyun-nya selalu lucu saat tidur, membuat Siwon terkikik sendiri melihatnya.

Siwon meniup wajah yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya itu, sementara si pemiliknya merengut dan menggeliat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia membuka mata bulat indahnya.

"Good morning, Baby," sapa Siwon sambil nyengir.

Kyuhyun terkikik, lalu memejamkan lagi matanya, "Apa kau harus membangunkanku di pagi senyaman ini?"

Siwon terkekeh, lalu meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke dekapan, "Aniyo, silahkan tidur lagi, nyonya pemalas."

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan Siwon, lalu terkikik, "Nyonya, eh?"

"Tentu saja nyonya! Nyonya milik Choi Siwon!"

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Siwon dan namja tampan itu mendekapnya lebih kuat, "Get more sleep, Baby~" katanya kemudian.

"I can't breathe, neo baboya!" Kyuhyun terkikik lagi sambil melepaskan diri.

Mereka berbaring berhadapan, hanya dipisahkan lima senti udara kosong. Siwon menyusupkan jemarinya ke jemari Kyuhyun. Setelah jemari mereka suskes bertautan, Siwon menelusuri setiap wajah istrinya dengan jari-jari itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Babykyunnie?" tanya Siwon tanpa membebaskan jari-jarinya, "Are you feeling better?"

Siwon masih khawatir kalau-kalau Kyuhyun nyatanya belum sembuh. Ia takut kalau luka di hati namja manis yang paling disayanginya itu ternyata masih menganga. Sakit hati yang diciptakan oleh Hwang Chansung enam bulan yang lalu pasti masih berbekas. Tentu saja, sakit hati oleh sahabat rasanya pasti ratusan kali lebih sakit dibanding oleh musuh. Kalau mereka memang hanya sahabat, tentu saja.

Siwon tahu Chansung pasti mempunyai space spesial di hati Kyuhyun. Perihal lebih luas dibanding miliknya atau tidak, Siwon tidak bisa memastikan. Yang jelas Chansung sudah meledakkan bom bunuh diri di sana, di space tempatnya berada di hati Kyuhyun. Memporak-porandakan seluruh isinya tanpa kembali untuk merapikannya lagi.

Untuk memperbaiki hati Kyuhyun yang rusak itulah Siwon membawanya ke sini, Oxfordshire. Karena saat ini hanya ia yang bisa memperbaiki kerusakan itu.

"I'm okay now," kata Kyuhyun pasti, "Gokjonghajima."

Ekspresinya cukup meyakinkan, pikir Siwon, sayangnya ia juga tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, terutama lewat ekspresi wajah.

Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya, "Okay. Aku percaya padamu," katanya sambil memainkan dagu Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik wajahnya lebih dekat dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Want some breakfast?" tawar Siwon sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun ikut terkikik, ia balas mengecup bibir Siwon. Tidak mau membalas pertanyaan pertanyaan suaminya, namja manis itu malah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon, bergelung disana sambil mencengkeram selimut yang ada di dadanya.

Siwon yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit merasa geli karena surai ikal kecoklatan dalam dekapannya itu menggelitik dada telanjangnya.

"Kyunnie? Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu ke bawah untuk sarapan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dalam dekapan Siwon dan wajahnya yang memerah masih tersembunyi di dada Siwon. Dengan perlahan Siwon membelai helaian coklat lembut itu lalu menarik wajah merah yang masih bersembunyi itu lalu menatap iris caramel yang selalu membuatnya gila.

"Wonnie~ Aku… aku… malu~"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut putih tipis di atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan Siwon terlihat bodoh dengan wajahnya yang semakin bingung.

"Aku belum berpakaian." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang hampir seperti bisikan.

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Siwon hanya ber-sweat drop mendengar perkataan istri manisnya itu. Sungguh pemalu sekali~ Padahal mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sah.

Ck ck ck, Cho Kyuhyun~

"Kenapa harus malu, Baby? Aku suamimu, kan? Bukankah aku sudah melihat–AWWW!"

Kyuhyun serta merta menjitak kepala Siwon sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Namja manis itu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegangi selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa. Namja tampan itu balas mendekap istri tercintanya.

Akhirnya mereka hanya saling bergelung di tempat tidur sambil berpelukan, setidaknya sampai mereka sadar ada yang membuka pintu kamar dan memperhatikan mereka diam-diam.

"Astaga! Romantis sekali pengantin baru!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera mendapati orang tua mereka sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan mereka sambil terkikik-terkikik.

"Mengganggu saja," gerutu Siwon bercanda.

"Apa yang tadi itu sarkasme?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dan bersila di atas tempat tidur, selimut masih membalut tubuhnya, tangannya sibuk merapikan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan.

"Tergantung di mana letak sarkasmenya menurutmu," kata Yunho sambil tertawa, "Kalau kau pikir sarkasmenya itu romantis, berarti salah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Benar saja pikirannya tadi, letak sarkasmenya di pengantin baru. Ia lalu geleng-geleng. Ia dan Siwon sudah hampir satu tahun menikah, tapi karena mereka baru romantis beberapa bulan ini saja, Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi gencar menggodanya begitu.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini cuma mau mengintip kami saja, nih?" Siwon mulai menggerutu lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar, lalu menarik tangan Siwon dengan tangan kiri dan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan, "Sarapan sudah siap, ayo turun cepat!"

"TUNGGU! KAMI BELUM BERPAKAIAN!"

—

"Going somewhere?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut masih basah, sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya.

Sebenarnya ia juga sudah mandi, hanya saja cuaca hari ini membuatnya ingin terus bergelung di sofa.

"Yap!" jawab Siwon sambil beranjak ke depan meja rias, lalu menekuk lututnya sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ke mana?"

"Errr, to a date," katanya sambil melempar handuknya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Kyuhyun merengut, "With whom?"

"With my wife," katanya sambil terkekeh, "Didn't I tell you that I'm married, miss?" tanya Siwon sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan bantal.

Siwon menyeringai menang, tapi Kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengeluh, "Ugh, sial."

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Seeing your grinning face makes me sick," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Siwon berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih bermalasan di sofa. Namja tampan itu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun lembut sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum manis saat dimple kesukaannya terpampang di depan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, Siwon mengecup bibir pink didepannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati rasa pedas mint yang terasa dari bibir Siwon. Balasan-balasan kecil diberikannya untuk mengimbangi ciuman hangat Siwon. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Siwon mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"How come?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Siwon sambil mengangkat bahunya, "So, where are you taking me?"

—

Deretan café di pinggiran Oxford mendamaikan hati Kyuhyun. Ia dan Siwon sudah berkendara hampir dua jam mengitari Oxford dengan Audi Cabriolet atap terbuka milik Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa mencium berbagai aroma Croissant di deretan café gaya Perancis atau aroma berbagai jenis variasi kopi dari beberapa coffee house yang mereka lewati.

Air liurnya hampir menetes ketika aroma cokelat caramel dingin dengan marshmallow mampir ke hidungnya.

"Wonnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Berhenti sebentar untuk belikan aku cokelat dingin, bisa tidak?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tidak," katanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun merengut.

"Maksudnya tidak sekarang," kata Siwon terkekeh, "Kita hampir sampai dan nanti akan kubelikan untukmu, Sayang~"

Siwon menurunkan kecepatan dan memarkirkan Audi-nya di depan sebuah bangunan yang tampaknya kosong. Ketika keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun menyadari kalau tempat ini sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang diparkir dan seorang nenek yang sedang menyapu sisi jalan. Beliau tersenyum ketika tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie, Kau bukan mau menculikku, kan?"

"Kalaupun aku mau menculikmu, memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?"

Kyuhyun ingin menjitak Siwon saat itu juga kalau saja namja tampan itu tidak mempunyai langkah besar-besar yang membuatnya tertinggal di belakang.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Kyuhyun saat berhasil mengimbangi langkah Siwon.

"Tada!"

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk dua buah sepeda yang disandarkan di sebuah pagar kayu. Di sebelah pagar tertancap sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "BerryPark" besar-besar dengan cat warna merah yang mencolok.

"SEPEDA!" pekik Kyuhyun senang. "Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin main sepeda?!"

"Dahimu itu transparan, Choi Kyuhyun!" kata Siwon sambil mengetukkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis sebentar, lalu memilih tidak peduli dan naik ke sepeda.

"Ayo kita main!"

Lalu mereka mulai mengayuh sepeda mereka memasuki taman Berry. Kata Siwon, taman Berry ini milik seorang nenek yang dikenal baik oleh Yunho. Berry-berrynya lah yang digunakan di restoran yang ada di setiap apartemen milik keluarga Cho. Ironis memang kalau Siwon lebih tahu tentang hal ini dibanding Kyuhyun sendiri.

Acara bersepeda santai yang sudah mereka lakukan selama hampir satu jam berubah menjadi kebut-kebutan. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa puas ketika Siwon tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, walau tak lama, namja tampan itu berhasil menyalipnya dan gantian tertawa.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan mereka kembali bersepeda berdampingan. Berjam-jam sudah mereka melewati semak-semak berry. Blueberry, Blackberry, Huckleberry, Cranberry. Kyuhyun jadi sadar kalau selama ini ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang Blackberry dan mana yang Blueberry.

"Letakkan sepedamu dan naik," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk boncengan di belakang sepedanya.

"Hah?"

"Cepat, kubilang!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Shireo!"

"Kita beli Caramel Machiatto," kata Siwon kalem yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, turun dari sepedanya dan naik ke boncengan sepeda Siwon. Ia memeluk pinggang Siwon ketika ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya keluar BerryPark.

"Satu Americano Coffe, dan satu Caramel Machiatto dingin tanpa gula, creamernya jangan terlalu banyak dan marshmallownya jangan rusak ketika diaduk."

Kata Siwon kepada kasir coffee houseitu dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Kyuhyun terkikik di sebelahnya. Karena Siwon ternyata hapal bagaimana cokelat yang ia suka dan karena Siwon masih membawa aksen Seoul-englishnya ke Oxford. Si kasir itu sempat menautkan alisnya ketika Siwon bilang 'keurimo' bukannya 'creamer'.

Setelah dua cup minuman dingin itu sampai di tangan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersepeda lagi ke BerryPark.

Siwon membentangkan selembar kain plaid merah di atas rumput, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil meletakkan sekeranjang berry yang diberikan Granny Lily—nenek pemilik BerryPark—saat mereka kembali tadi. Siwon menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Sini!"

Mereka lalu berselonjor berdua di bawah pohon Murbei sambil menikmati minuman dan berry .

"Lalu apa bedanya Blueberry dan Huckleberry?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mereka tadi berdebat karena Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Siwon menyebut berry yang sama dengan nama yang berbeda. Siwon bilang ia tidak salah menyebut karena ia yakin bentuk Blueberry dan Huckleberry berbeda, tapi Kyuhyun meminta pembuktian lebih jauh karena ia bersikukuh kalau bentuk berry yang Siwon bilang Blueberry dan Huckleberry itu sama persis.

"Kau lihat, bentuknya saja berbeda!"

"Sama ah!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan dengan rasa!" kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebuah berry yang ia bilang Blueberry. Kyuhyun memasukkan berry itu ke mulutnya langsung dari tangan Siwon dan menghisap sarinya.

"Manis," katanya setelah berry itu sepenuhnya lumat.

Siwon menyodorkan cokelat dingin kepada Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa Blueberry di mulutnya, lalu menyuapi sebutir Huckleberry.

"So?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menelan Huckleberrynya.

"Manis," kata Kyuhyun kemudian, "rasanya sama saja!"

"Beda!"

"Sama, Siwonnie!"

Siwon mengambil sebutir Blueberry dari keranjang, lalu membelah buahnya.

"Kau lihat, warna daging buah Blueberry itu putih," katanya, lalu memasukkan potongan buah itu ke mulutnya.

"Lalu?"

Siwon melakukan hal sama kepada Huckleberry.

"Kalau Huckleberry warna daging buahnya ungu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mati kutu. Sementara Siwon tertawa menang.

"Sekarang percaya kan, kalau Blueberry dan Huckleberry itu berbeda!"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Aratta! Kenapa tidak buktikan dengan membelah buahnya saja kalau memang warna dalamnya berbeda? Kalau begitu aku kan tidak perlu makan dua berry manis itu," gerutunya sambil mengambil keranjang di sebelah Siwon, lalu mengambil beberapa Cranberries yang rasanya lebih masam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" lagi-lagi Siwon memicing curiga.

"Aniya," Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Rasa manisnya membuat aku sedikit mual, yang asam rasanya lebih enak."

Tak lama kemudian, mulut dan tangan Kyuhyun sudah belepotan cairan berbagai berry yang ia makan. Tadi ia mencoba Cranberry, Lingonberry, dan Strawberry biasa yang semuanya berasa lebih masam dibanding berry-berry yang lain. Tapi tadi ia juga mencoba Raspberry karena tertarik dengan bentuknya yang berongga.

Begitu ia menggiggit Raspberry merah, ia langsung geli karena nyatanya gigitan itu tidak selebar buahnya. Tentunya karena rongga di dalam buah Raspberry itu. Raspberry itu pecah ketika Kyuhyun gigit, cairannya yang manis langsung mendominasi lidah.

"This one is good, try!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebutir Raspberry ke mulut Siwon, bibirnya langsung menyambut dan ia mengigit buah kecil itu.

"Agree," kata Siwon, "Raspberry is good."

Kyuhyun menyesap Caramel Machiatto-nya yang sudah tidak dingin.

"Cukup berry-nya," kata Siwon sambil menyingkirkan keranjang berry,

"Seharusnya berry-berry ini dikelola dulu sebelum dikonsumsi secara berlebihan," sindir Siwon dengan berbagai penekan mengingat Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan banyak berry. "Kau bisa sakit perut, Babykyu."

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Wonnieeee~," rengeknya sambil memeluk Siwon, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Siwon kuat-kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa jahil. Refleks Siwon mengecek bajunya dan mendapati polo shirt putihnya sudah kotor oleh noda berry di bagian pudak dan pinggang.

"Sial!"

"Satu-kosong, Andrew Choi!"

Kyuhyun segera kabur ketika Siwon berusaha menjitaknya. Mereka kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil sampai akhirnya Siwon berhasil menangkap Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik pohon murbei.

"Dapat!"

Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa ketika Siwon memutar-mutarnya dari belakang dengan cepat sampai kepalanya pusing. Ketika berhenti, Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sampai menghadapnya. Ia menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"You put dirt on my shirt, I'll make you pay,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Siwon balas menatap dengan ekspresi sama. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

Kyuhyun could do nothing but kiss him back.

Mereka saling terkikik di sela-sela kecupan, masing-masing masih bisa merasakan manis-asam berry di bibir mereka. Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Siwon.

Siwon mematahkan ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi

Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "I love you, Babykyu," bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun. "I love you. Please be fine."

Kyuhyun membawa dirinya lebih dalam ke pelukan Siwon. "I love you too. More than you know I do," katanya sambil mengecup pipi Siwon, "And I'm fine. As long as you here by my side, hugging me like this and never let go."

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi sekilas.

"Wonnie."

"Hmm?"

"I've got something to tell," kata Kyuhyun ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Siwon, "Nothing," katanya, menghela napas panjang, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang gagal berkata-kata.

"Ayolah, Baby~"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "You'll find out later, ayo pulang!"

"Yah! Choi Kyuhyun!"

—

Mereka bersepeda lagi untuk kembali ke mobil. Siwon mengayuh sepedannya lebih cepat karena kesal Kyuhyun menyimpan rahasia tanpa mau membaginya. Sedang Kyuhyun cuma terkikik geli karena sifat Siwon yang kekanakkan itu belum hilang juga.

_I can be your Hero~ Kimi wo mukae ni yuku~_

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain masih mengendalikan stang dan kakinya terus mengayuh pedal sepeda.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Babykyu?" suara yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar di seberang sana.

"Oh, Hyukjae Hyung, hey!"

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Belum."

Hyukjae terdengar menghela napas kecewa di line seberang.

"Kyu, you have to tell him!"

"I'm afraid!"

"Afraid of what?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"See? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, kan?" kata Hyukjae, "Kau harus mengatakan padanya, Kyunnie. It's a good news!"

"He'll find out soon, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas sambil terus mengayuh sepeda dan mengendalikannya dengan sebelah tangan. "He'll find out by himself."

"Lalu kemudian marah padamu karena kau tidak memberitahunya lebih awal?"

Kyuhyun menegak ludah. Benar juga, ia tidak jadi bicara tadi saja Siwon langsung Badmood seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas di telepon, "Okay, fine. I'll tell him,"

Hyukjae melonjak kegirangan, "Nice! You have to tell him, NOW!"

Lalu sambungan telepon putus. Kyuhyun menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celana dan mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat, berusaha mengejar Siwon. Ketika melihat punggung Siwon di depannya, ia berteriak.

"Siwonnie! Tunggu!"

Ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Malang, ia tidak melihat semak Dewberry di depannya sehingga sepedanya tersangkut dan ia hilang keseimbangan. "Wonnie! Aaaaah!"

BRUK

Siwon memutar sepedanya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menjerit. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh dari sepedanya dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan berlari. Untungnya tempat Kyuhyun jatuh sudah dekat dengan gerbang keluar. Jadi Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun ke mobil dan melaju ke klinik terdekat.

Sesampainya di klinik, Kyuhyun membuka cardigan stripped donkernya dan menyadari kalau lengan kanannya sobek. Dokter segera membersihkan luka-lukanya dan memutuskan untuk menjahit lengannya.

Di klinik itu kehabisan obat bius total. Jadi dokter hanya menyuntikkan bius lokal ke lengannya agar ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika jarum menembus kulitnya. Tapi tetap saja ia meringis ketika dokter mulai menjahit lengannya. Siwon menemaninya duduk di sebelah dokter, sebelah tangannya menutup mata Kyuhyun agar ia tidak bisa melihat jarum atau apapun yang mungkin akan membuat istrinya itu pingsan, sementara yang sebelah lagi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas, mengizinkan Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas tangan Siwon sekuat yang ia mau.

"Aaaah, aaah, it hurts, aaah," Kyuhyun terus meringis sambil meremas tangan Siwon lebih kuat.

"It's done, Mister," kata si dokter sambil meletakkan jarum dan pinsetnya,

"Mistress, dok," koreksi Siwon sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, berharap dengan melakukan itu sakit Kyuhyun akan berkurang sedikit.

Si dokter membulatkan matanya tak percaya, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya hormat, "Wow, sorry. Aku tidak tahu kalian pasangan suami istri," katanya sambil tertawa, "You guys are so young!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedangkan Siwon memilih tidak peduli.

Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri, bau alkohol langsung menusuk hidungnya. Bau alkohol itu semakin kuat dan malah bercampur dengan bau obat-obatan yang lain. Kepala Kyuhyun berputar dan ia kembali jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mual.

"Babykyu, you okay?"

"Mister, I mean, Mistress, are you fine?"

"Babykyu?!"

Suara-suara itu tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Semuanya berputar dan tampak samar. Bau alkoholnya terlalu kuat dan Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia terkulai pingsan ke dada Siwon.

—

"Is he gonna be okay?" tanya Siwon ketika Dokter Will masuk ke bilik tempat Kyuhyun berbaring.

Siwon sudah dua jam duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih belum siuman. Jantungnya berdetak tak teratur karena khawatir. Sudah cukup soal kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun, sudah terjadi berkali-kali dan Siwon tidak mau apapun terjadi lagi.

"He's okay, Mr. Choi. Don't worry!" kata Dokter Will dengan aksen britishnya yang kental, ia memasang stetoskopnya ke telinga dan mendengarkan detak jantung Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit rishi saat dokter itu menjamah dada Kyuhyun dengan stetoskopnya.

"Dia cuma tidak kuat bau alkohol. Normal buat laki-laki seperti dia, tentu saja. Sebentar lagi juga dia siuman."

Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun berhasil mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Wonnie?"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, "Jangan pingsan lagi! Jebal!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Mana bisa begitu, memangnya aku akan tahu kapan aku mau pingsan?"

Siwon berpaling ke Dokter Will yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel, "Thanks, dok!"

Dokter Will menempelkan telunjuknya ke ibu jari sebagai pengganti kata O.K., lalu mengelap tangannya dengan sebuah saputangan.

"My pleasure helping them, Mr. Choi. Now the mother and the baby are fine," kata Dokter Will, meninggalkan Siwon dengan mata terbelalak.

'I knew it'll be like this if I didn't tell him earlier', batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"The mother and the baby, you said?!" Siwon menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Wait, you don't know?" Dokter Will terlihat bingung.

"Choi Kyuhyun, I need your explanation!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, urung kontak mata dengan Siwon.

"I think I have to leave you guys alone," kata Dokter Will lalu permisi.

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jadi, kau hamil?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang tertunduk.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Ak-aku men-coba m-memberi tahu-mu, t-tapi ak-aku jatuh d-dari–"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. Ia memeluknya erat-erat. "Harusnya kau beritahu aku lebih awal."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Siwon, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya."

Siwon tersenyum. Sekarang ia yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Berbagai rasa membuncah di dadanya. Semuanya rasa bahagia yang berbeda. Ia lalu naik ke tempat tidur, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memberinya backhug.

"Jadi, kira-kira anak kita namja atau yeoja?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat jemarinya digenggam oleh tangan besar Siwon dari belakang. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

"Mollayo~ Apa kita perlu melakukan USG?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus telapak tangan Siwon di genggamannya.

"Aniyo~ Biarkan saja." Sahut Siwon sambil mendaratkan kecupan di leher belakang Kyuhyun. "Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Siwon dengan mata terpejam.

"Gomawo~"

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Wonnie?"

"Untuk segalanya yang indah dalam hidupku."

Cup

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi gemuk Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir pink yang selalu membuatnya gila itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan mulai membalas ciuman Siwon dengan lembut pula.

"Baby, dari dulu aku punya satu impian." Ucap Siwon saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Dibelainya lekukan hidung mancung Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun di depannya. Dikecupnya pipi gemuk itu sekilas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai anak kembar~"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu?"

"Ayo kita buat kembarannya~"

"YAK! KUDA MESUUUM!"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya…**

**Chapter ini Full of Wonkyu Moment, right? ^^**

**Chapter ini special untuk menyambut WONKYU ANNIVERSARY ^^**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY~ HAPPY WONKYU MONTH~**

**Spread WONKYU Love wherever and whenever you are, dear Readers ^^**

**Cause, Wonkyu's Love is the most Precious Thing in the World**

**Hope God makes Wonkyu's Love REAL~ Amiin^^**

**Mian telat update #DeepBow**

**Selama fandom Screenplays belum ditutup, saya akan terus update FF di FFn. Tenang saja, saya orang yang kuat. Tidak mudah goyah karena masalah-masalah kecil yang sering terjadi belakangan ini ^^**

**Selama bisa membuat readers terhibur, saya senang dan itulah alasan saya untuk bertahan. Terima kasih sekali kepada readers yang menyukai HEAVEN LOVE STORY #Bow. Maaf jika banyak menumpahkan air mata. Maka dari itu, LOST IN BETWEEN akan menggantikan air mata readers yang berharga dengan senyuman ^^**

**Sekali lagi~ Sebentar lagi WONKYU ANNIVERSARY~ SPREAD WONKYU LOVE~**

**Terima kasih telah menyukai semua FF saya, dear Readers**

**Stay tuned on all of my FF ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**Untuk para reviewers, saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Review kalian adalah sebuah penghargaan besar untuk saya. Sekali lagi TengKYU^^**

**Untuk yang tidak review, saya tidak memaksa^^ FF di publish untuk membagi ide dan pembelajaran. Jadi saya tidak menuntut keharusan review.**

**Berbagi ide dan pembelajaran itu mulia dan gratis kok. Hasilnya kita nikmati bersama~ Iya kan? :)**

**Oke! SO readers, sekali lagi terima kasih**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	11. Chapter 11

"Wonnie~"

Hening.

"Siwonnie~"

2 a.m. waktu Oxford, England.

Cho Kyuhyun–atau lebih tepatnya Choi Kyuhyun menggoyang lengan kekar suaminya yang tidur disampingnya. Namun sepertinya suami tampannya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Wonnie, Wonnie, Wonnie, Wonnie, Won–"

"Enghh~ Ada apa, Baby? Ini masih malam, tidurlah~"

Choi Siwon yang merasa terusik dengan tingkah istri manisnya itu, hanya menggeliat pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Matanya yang sempat terbuka, kini menutup lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya memggembungkan pipinya kesal karena panggilannya hanya diabaikan begitu saja oleh Siwon.

"Wonnie~"

Puk puk puk

Siwon membuka matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk dengan berat saat merasa pipinya ditepuk-tepuk.

"Apa kau kedinginan, kemarilah biar kupeluk." Ucapnya sambil merengkuh sosok indah di depannyaitu ke dalam dekapannya. Namun istrinya itu malah semakin berontak di pelukannya.

"Wonnie~"

"Ada apa, Baby? Hmm?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang masih terpejam lalu menepuk-nepuknya lagi, membuat iris kelam di hadapannya itu mau tidak mau terbuka, walau hanya sedikit.

"Aku lapar."

"Bukankah kau baru saja makan dua jam yang–"

"Aku lapar lagi. Dan aku mau Lasagna. Sekarang~"

Siwon melebarkan matanya lalu melirik jam digital yang bertengger di meja nakas.

"This is midnight, Babykyu. I'll get Lasagna for you in the morning, OK?" ucap Siwon mulai memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan.

"No way! Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali, Wonnie~"

Siwon yang mulai jengah segera terbangun dari pembaringannya dan duduk dengan kedua mata yang masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun hanya menatap suaminya itu dengan senyum innocent dan kitty eyes-nya. Sial bagi Siwon, karena saat menemukan istrinya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menolak.

Diacaknya surai ikal coklat itu dengan lembut sebelum dikecupnya bibir pink menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Don't dare to show that face to me, or I'll eat you, Choi Kyuhyun~" ucap Siwon saat kecupannya lepas. Ciumannya berlanjut di atas perut Kyuhyun yang sedikit membuncit, "Tunggulah disini, Baby Aegya~ Daddy akan mencarikan Lasagna untukmu dan Mommy~"

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Siwon yang berbicara dengan perutnya. Masa kehamilannya masih berumur 2 bulan, namun perutnya sudah seperti orang yang hamil 4 bulan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Lasagna disini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau Lasagna buatan Jae Umma~"

Siwon sweatdrop. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan innocent yang menggemaskan.

"Ta-tapi Jaemma sudah pulang ke Seoul tadi siang, Baby."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku mau Lasagna buatan Jaemma, Wonnie~ Jika kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi!"

"Oh my God help me~"

**LOST IN BETWEEN (WONKYU VERSION)**

**Chapter 9: THE POORNESS OF DADDY'S CANDIDATE**

**The remaked fanfic by The Ace Of Spades**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO, M-PREG**

**Summary:**

**Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon akan segera menikah. Mau tidak mau mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri tidak sedarah. Namun, kedua Ayah-Ibu barunya itu berencana mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Korea dan tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu ranjang. 'Newlywed Parents' itu bahkan menyuruh mereka melakukan tindakan yang mustahil… MENIKAH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

Langit di atas Oxfordshire masih gelap total. Suasana juga masih sunyi. Semua orang masih berkelana di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Berhubung waktu aktivitas di dunia barat dimulai lebih lambat dari dunia timur, orang-orang disana lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimut mereka di pagi hari yang masih awal itu.

4 a.m. waktu Oxford, England.

"Campurkan oreganonya setelah rosemary-nya! Bukan sebaliknya, Choi Siwon!"

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang oregano dan apalah itu, Umma~"

"Jangan mengeluh! Lihat, sepertinya saus yang kau buat hangus!"

"Aiissh!"

Namun sepertinya pagi yang sunyi itu tidak berlaku di rumah mungil di salah satu kompleks perkebunan itu. Suara dentingan dan tabrakan beberapa benda dapur terdengar meramaikan suasana pagi buta itu.

"Kecilkan apinya dan aduk perlahan!"

Choi Siwon mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan kain lap yang bertengger di bahunya saat tangannya dengan sigap memutar putaran kompor listrik di depannya ke arah minimum. Di sampingnya, tampak visual Jaejoong yang terpampang dari layar iPad-nya dengan Yunho yang terlihat masih terbahak-bahak di samping Jaejoong.

"HAHAHA! You're really a good hubby, Siwon-ah! And poor at the same time~"

Suara Yunho yang terdengar lebih menyerupai ejekan di telinga Siwon mau tidak mau membuat namja tampan itu mengeluh keras lalu mulai mengaduk saus yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah sejak dua jam yang lalu itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun meminta makan 'dinihari' dengan menu Lasagna buatan Jaejoong, Siwon segera menghubungi orang tuanya yang sudah berada di Seoul itu melalui video call. Dirinya meminta Jaejoong untuk menuntunnya memasak Lasagna sesuai dengan resepnya sendiri untuk menuruti permintaan istri manisnya yang sempat mengancamnya untuk tidak bebrbicara lagi padanya jika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Panik. Tentu saja Siwon panik.

Tidak apalah, pikirnya. Masa ngidam Kyuhyun sepertinya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami tentu saja. Tapi, Kyuhyun yang sedang hamil sangat sangat dan sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Wonnie~ Mengapa acara di televisi tidak menarik seperti ini? Seharusnya kita berlangganan TV satelit~"

Kyuhyun yang hamil lebil cerewet.

"Wonnie~pemanas ruangan ini tidak berfungsi! Aku kedinginan~"

Kyuhyun yang hamil lebih manja.

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar rengekan dari Kyuhyun yang kini hanya berguling-guling di sofa ruang TV sembari menunggu Lasagna pesanannya.

"Kau bisa bermain PSP sambil menungguku selesai membuat Lasagna ini, Baby." Ucap Siwon dengan nada malas sambil mulai menata lapisan Lasagna dengan saus dan daging cincangnya ke dalam Loyang. Jaejoong dan Yunho masih setia melihat kegiatannya dari dalam layar iPad sambil sesekali terkikik melihat cara memasak Siwon yang cenderung berantakan.

"Oh! Jadi kau mengacuhkanku dan menyuruhku untuk bermain PSP?! Kau kejam sekali, Wonnie~ Ak-ku kecewa p-pada-mu, Hiks~"

Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang hamil kini lebih emosional.

Siwon yang melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua iris caramel itu mulai panik dan sempat mengabaikan masakannya. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang berubah-ubah menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Baby, Choi Kyuhyun-ku yang manis, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, sayang~ Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang memasak Lasagna untukmu, kan?"

Siwon berkata dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah! Lanjutkan memasaknya saja! Aku tidak mau bicara padamu jika Lasagna-nya tidak persis seperti buatan Jaemma!"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil menelan ludah gugup mendengar kalimat galak dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mulai memasukkan Loyang ke dalam oven setelah menaburkan keju di atas Lasagna ala Siwon yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kran washtafel dan bunyi sound game serta ucapan selamat tinggal dari Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam video call.

–Wonkyu–

"How? Is it good?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat potongan Lasagna itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa pedas dan sedikit manis langsung saja mendominasi lidahnya. Aroma oregano dan rasa khas rosemary juga langsung terasa di indra pengecapnya.

"Uhm~ Tasty! Your cooking skill really likes Jae Umma, Wonnie~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan dua telunjuknya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mulai memotong Lasagna di hadapannya lalu kembali menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu menerima suapannya dengan lahap dan mulai mengunyah makanan itu dengan pipi menggembung dan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum. Siwon hanya bisa mengecup pipi gemuk itu dengan gemas sambil mengacak surai ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Satu lagi, Kyuhyun yang hamil semakin terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Wonnie, Thanks a lot~"

Cup

Siwon hanya tersenyum saat kecupan lembut itu mendarat di pipi kirinya. Perlahan ditariknya pinggang Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menyendok Lasagna hanya bisa menurut sambil sesekali mengunyah makanan khas Italia itu dengan lahap.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Baby. Supaya anak kita sehat dan gemuk sepertimu–AWW!"

Kyuhyun serta merta mencubit pinggang Siwon di belakangnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"So, you said that I am fat like pregnant woman?"

"But you are my 'woman', Baby. And you are pregnant right now~"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya memang seorang 'ibu' hamil sekarang. Kegiatan makannya sempat terhenti saat pikiran-pikiran mengenai masa kehamilannya mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika perutnya bertambah besar, bagaimana saat melahirkan nanti. Wajar saja jika dirinya khawatir, mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Siwon yang merasa pergerakan Kyuhyun berhenti, segera mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang ramping dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya langsung mengelus perut yang sudah sedikit membuncit itu dengan lembut sambil mulai mengecup perpotongan leher putih jenjang yang beraroma susu itu.

"Baby? What's going on? Did I say something wrong?"

"Aniya. Gwaenchana, Siwonnie~"

Kyuhyun membelai wajah khawatir Siwon yang bersandar di bahunya dengan lembut. Suaminya itu telah bekerja keras dan rela memasakkan makanan di pagi buta seperti ini. Diusapnya surai hitam Siwon dengan lembut, mencoba menyingkirkan sisa-sisa bubuk tepung yang menempel disana.

Siwon yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi gembul di hadapannya itu dengan gemas. Kedua pasang iris itu bertemu, saling memandang satu sama lain. Siwon mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan perlahan mulai mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

Dekat. Siwon mulai mengusap belahan bibir Kyuhyun di depannya.

Lebih dekat. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Semakin dekat…

"Hhmmpp! Uhuk!"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan milik Siwon. Sesuatu terasa menerobos keluar dari dalam lambungnya menuju mulutnya. Dengan sigap, namja manis itu berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon dan berjalan cepat menuju washtafel di samping dapur sambil tetap menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memuntahkan semua yang sudah dimakannya ke washtafel di depannya.

"Kyuhyunnie! Are you okay?!" ucap Siwon panik sambil memijat tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengeluarkan semua Lasagna yang telah dimakannya.

Hoek hoek… Uhuk, uhuk! Hoek!

"Baby, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tetap mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang sudah sepenuhnya keluar, hingga air saja yang kini dikeluarkannya. Jemarinya mencengkeram kuat perutnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah merasa isi perutnya sudah terkuras seluruhnya, Kyuhyun mencoba memutar kran air, namun tangannya terasa letih. Siwon yang melihat itu segera membasuh telapak tangannya sendiri dengan air, lalu dibersihkannya bibir istrinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya menurut karena tenaganya sudah habis karena telah membuang semua sarapan pagi butanya.

Siwon memutar tubuh istrinya itu untuk menghadapnya, lalu menatap wajah yang terlihat pucat itu sebentar.

"Apa masih mual? Lasagna-nya tidak enak ya?"

"Aniya! Aku hanya hmmpp! Hoek hoek!"

Belum sempat kalimat lirih itu selesai mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun, namja manis itu kembali berbalik dan mulai memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Siwon kembali memijat-mijat tengkuk Kyuhyun dan kini namja tampan itu benar-benar khawatir.

"Kita ke rumah sakit setelah ini, okay?"

–Wonkyu–

"Oh, Look! ICE CREAM! Can I get one? Or two? Three will be nice! A whole bucket will be super!"

"I won't buy any ice cream to you! Tidak ingat apa kata dokter tadi?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap mata Siwon dengan pandangan berbaca-kaca. Siwon hanya melengos dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Kyuhyun disampingnya masih bertahan dengan ekspresi seperti seekor anak kucing yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Entah kenapa mata Siwon tidak bisa fokus dengan jalan di depannya, malah terus mencuri pandang ke wajah istrinya.

"Haah! Arrasseo arrasseo! Tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan ikut keluar!"

Runtuh juga pertahanan Siwon saat tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Namja tampan itu menepikan Audi-nya di pinggir taman yang sedang mereka lewati. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terperkir di tempat yang aman, Siwon keluar dari mobil setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajjah kitty eyes-nya. Setelah Siwon keluar, seringaian iblis ganti menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun dan tawa setan keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat Siwon berlari kecil menuju penjual ice cream di tengah taman itu.

Pasangan muda itu baru saja selesai check up ke rumah sakit. Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan muntahnya, Siwon segera membopong Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang lemah membuat Siwon berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Namun setelah konsultasi dengan dokter spesialis kandungan, kekhawatiran Siwon sirna saat dokter memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya mengalami morning sick biasa khas orang hamil.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di taman pusat Oxfordshire yang rimbun. Menikmati waktu siang yang hangat.

"Thank you."

Penjual ice cream itu terkesan dengan cara berterima kasih Siwon yang masih mempertahankan adat khas Korea, yaitu membungkuk. Penjual ice cream yang diperkirakan sudah berumur banyak itu membalas bungkukan Siwon dengan senang hati.

Senyuman dan dimple yang dalam menghiasi wajah Siwon saat menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri bersandar di depan Audi-nya dengan senyum terkembang juga. Terlebih saat melihat cup besar ice cream di tangan Siwon. Namja manis itu berlari kecil menerjang Siwon lalu menghambur dalam pelukannya.

"Woah! A big cup of Ice Cream~ Let's eat it!"

"Bagaimana dengan kursi yang disana itu?"

–Wonkyu–

"Pastikan namanya mengandung Won atau Hyun seperti nama kita, dan jangan coba-coba memasukkan kata Jae atau Joong!"

"Eh? Wae? Mengapa tidak boleh memasukkan nama Jaemma?"

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di tepi danau buatan di tengah-tengah taman. Danau kecil yang merupakan habitat buatan untuk angsa-angsa disana itu terlihat sepi, mengingat hari ini bukanlah hari minggu atau akhir pekan. Para pengunjung taman masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri-sendiri sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi taman di siang hari seperti sekarang.

"Jika ada kata 'Jae' dan 'Joong' dalam nama anak kita, bisa dipastikan kita akan selalu menemui Umma di rumah kita saat anak kita lahir, Baby. Dia akan merasa berkuasa dengan nama itu! Dan itu menjengkelkan!"

Siwon mengusap sudut mulut Kyuhyun dengan tissue setelah mengatakan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun yang masih asyik melahap ice cream di pangkuannya hanya bisa mangut-mangut mengerti. Ice Cream di pangkuannya sudah tinggal setengahnya saja.

Sesendok besar ice cream disodorkannya ke mulut Siwon. Namja tampan itu melahap suapan istrinya itu dengan enggan.

"Baiklah. Lalu kita harus menamainya siapa? Do you have an idea, Wonnie?"

"Ne. Bagaimana dengan Choi Si Won?"

Plak

"Yak, Baby! It's hurt!"

Serta merta Kyuhyun memukulkan sendok ice cream yang sedang di pegangnya ke kepala Siwon. Siwon hanya mengaduh keras sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang.

"Itu namamu sendiri, Pabbo! Bagaimana bisa dibedakan kalau seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah galak. "Kau mau membuat duplikat, huh?"

"Ck, kau pikir kau punya usulan nama yang lebih bagus, heh?" sahut Siwon sambil memasang wajah menjengkelkan.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Bagaimana dengan Choi Hyun Joong. Siapa tahu nantinya anak kita bisa terkenal seperti Kim Hyun Joong?"

"Sudah kuduga nama jelek itu yang akan keluar dari mulutmu. Yaa! Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan masukkan kata 'Joong' atau 'Jae'! Astaga… nama itu jelek sekali, kau tahu?!"

"Aish! Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan dari Siwon. Namja manis itu menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Choi Si Won. That is the best name~"

"No way! Dia anakku! Aku tidak mau dia kerasukan kepribadian over-self-praised milikmu, Choi Pabbo!"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan kepribadianku? Lagipula dia juga anakku, Nyonya Choi~"

"Yaa! Kepribadianmu tidak ada yang benar, Pabbo!"

"Nah, Babykyu. Kau menyebut kata 'Pabbo' berapa kali hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon dengan kesal saat Siwon meledeknya dengan alis yang naik turun yang aneh. Sepertinya Siwon lupa bahwa istrinya yang sedang hamil muda itu memiliki temperamen yang buruk.

"Aish! Kau yang membuatku sakit jiwaaa~"

"Ssst. Jangan sebut kata-kata tidak baik, Baby. Kau sedang hamil, Sayang~ aku tahu jiwamu sakit saat tidak bertemu denganku, tapi sakit jiwa yang kau ucapkan itu maknanya lain."

"Yaaa!"

Kyuhyun semakin memukul-mukul dada Siwon dengan kesal, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa geli karena berhasil menggoda istri manisnya itu. Dengan perlahan dipegagnya kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memukul dadanya lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya sendiri. Memberi kehangatan saat tiba-tiba angin dingin mengalirkan udara di sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa ber-blushing ria dan menikmati pelukan Siwon.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Pikirkan baik-baik nama yang kau inginkan untuk anak kita. Aku berjanji, jika nama itu sesuai dengan hati nuraniku, aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Baby~"

Cup

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat Siwon, namja tampan itu meraih dagu Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir pink itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati ciuman lembut Siwon. Mungkin hanya angsa-angsa putih itu yang menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan sepasang calon Mommy dan Daddy itu. Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke lehernya. Tangan kanannya mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun sedang tangan yang lain mengusap perut yang kini berisi buah cintanya yang kehadirannya sangat ia nantikan itu.

–Wonkyu–

"Ayo habiskan~ Aku mau kau yang menghabiskannya, Wonnie~"

Siwon hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai memakan semangkuk besar Jajangmyeon di hadapannya dengan enggan. Ini sudah trimester kedua kehamilan Kyuhyun, dan istrinya itu selalu meminta menu makanan yang bervariasi setiap harinya. Mudah saja bagi Siwon jika harus membelikan menu makanan barat di Oxford ini. Namun menu makanan yang diminta Kyuhyun kebanyakan adalah menu makanan dari Negara mereka sendiri, Korea. Bibimbap, Kimbab, Ddukboki, Samgetyang dan sekarang Jajangmyeon. Jika mencarinya di siang hari mungkin ada beberapa restoran Korea yang menyediakan semua menu itu, namun Kyuhyun selalu meminta dibelikan menu itu pada larut malam atau dinihari dan selalu mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Sepertinya Choi Siwon benar-benar sedang melewati ujian menjadi 'Daddy' yang baik.

Ting

"Aku kenyang sekali, Baby. Bolehkah aku makan jajangmyeon ini siang nanti?"

Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya dengan malas sambil menegak segelas besar air dalam satu kali tegukan. Perutnya terasa sudah penuh di semua bagian. Mungkin jika ia menambahkan satu suapan lagi, ia akan muntah seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tiap paginya.

"No! Kau harus menghabiskannya sekarang juga, Wonnie! Ini permintaan anak kita! Kau mau dia tidak mau memanggilmu 'Daddy' karena kau tidak mau menuruti permintaannya?"

Siwon tergelak. Dengan cepat diraihnya sumpit yang tadi tergeletak dihadapannya itu lalu mulai digunakannya untuk menggulung mie berwarna hitam itu untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa geli sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Lihat itu, Baby~ Daddy terlihat senang sekali memakan Jajangmyeonnya~ hihihihi…"

Siwon hanya memutar matanya malas dengan mulut yang bersusah payah mengunyah dan menelan Jajangmyeon yang kini hanya tinggal sesuap di dalam mangkuk besar itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah memakan beberapa suap saja, Siwon sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa istrinya itu menyuruhnya menghabiskan mie hitam itu. Padahal ia sudah makan malam dengan kenyang.

Ting

Glek glek glek

"Yeay~ Daddy Wonnie berhasil!"

Kyuhyun memberikan applause-nya setelah mangkuk besar itu kosong. Siwon yang masih menenggak air putih itu hanya mengeluh sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri yang kini terlihat agak menggembung karena terlalu kenyang.

"Hei, Wonnie~ Sepertinya kotak-kotak di perutmu itu hampir hilang! Kau harus diet setelah ini, kekekeke"

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat Siwon mulai meraba perut six packnya yang sedikit menggembung karena kekenyangan. Kotak-kotak sexy itu sedikit menghilang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita.

"Oh my Holy God! This is so hard for me~" ucapnya mendramatisir sambil mencoba menggapai udara kosong di atasnya.

Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan lap meja saat ucapan dramatisnya berlanjut. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Namun sepasang suami-istri itu sudah bermain lempar-lemparan lap meja di dapur mereka. Siwon hanya bisa duduk bersandar di kursi meja makan sambil mengelus-elus perut six-packnya.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya sekarang kau juga terlihat seperti orang hamil, Siwonnie~ HAHAHA! Rasakan itu! Hahaha~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbahak-bahak melihat Siwon yang masih mengelus-elus perut sexy-nya. Sedang Siwon hanya bisa memasang death glarenya sementara Kyuhyun melanjutkan tawanya. Namja atletis itu masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Wonnie~"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari perutnya ke Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu memandangnya dengan kitty-eyes yang biasanya digunakannya saat meminta sesuatu.

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya anak kita ingin makan Sandwich isi Tuna~ bagaimana jika kau membuatkannya? Sekara– YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Kyuhyun selesai, Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bingung kini memberontak dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Tentu akan kubuatkan untukmu, Baby. Tapi sebelumnya bagaimana jika kita ber'olahraga' dulu di kamar agar lemak dalam perutku bisa hilang, hmm?"

Kyuhyun merasakan aura yang aneh saat Siwon mengatakan kalimatnya. Mau tidak mau wajahnya memerah.

"Andwaeee~ Kau lupa kau sedang hamil?! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan meminta sandwich tuna lagi. Kita menonton TV saja, bagaimana?"

"Olahraga juga penting bagi orang hamil, Babykyu. Dan aku punya metode baru kali ini. I called it 'Cowboy Style'~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup saat suara berat itu menggelitik telinganya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus di dada Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya bisa tertawa menang. Namja tampan itu sudah sangat tidak tahan setelah tidak melakukannya selama 3 bulan belakangan ini dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau anak kita kembar berapa?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau mau kembar dua, berarti dua ronde. Kembar tiga, 3 ronde. Begitu seterusnya~"

"YA! GET OUT YOUR PERVERT FACE, CHOI SIWON!"

Blam

Teriakan Kyuhyun berakhir bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu kamar pribadi itu. Sepertinya Choi Siwon tidak ingin 'olahraga'nya diganggu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini Full of Wonkyu Moment (lagi) ^^**

**Bagian pemberian nama, terinspirasi dari FF milik 'fidahusnie'. Saya sedikit meremakenya. #bow**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah mengingatkan ^^**

**Chapter ini special untuk merayakan WONKYU ANNIVERSARY ^^**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY~ HAPPY WONKYU MONTH~**

**Spread WONKYU Love wherever and whenever you are, dear Readers ^^**

**Cause, Wonkyu's Love is the most Precious Thing in the World**

**Hope God makes Wonkyu's Love REAL~ Amiin^^**

**Mian telat update #DeepBow**

**Chapter ini awalnya akan saya update minggu lalu. Namun saya berpikiran untuk mengupdatenya bersamaan dengan HEAVEN LOVE STORY~**

**Sekalian untuk merayakan WONKYU ANNIVERSARY~**

**Saranghae, readers :)**

**HAPPY WONKYU ANNIVERSARY~ SPREAD WONKYU LOVE~**

**Terima kasih telah menyukai semua FF saya, dear Readers**

**Stay tuned on all of my FF ^^**

**Sekali lagi, semua Pairing di FF ini BOYS LOVE bukan GS. Hope you like it, Readers ^^.**

**Untuk para reviewers, saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Review kalian adalah sebuah penghargaan besar untuk saya. Sekali lagi TengKYU^^**

**Untuk yang tidak review, saya tidak memaksa^^ FF di publish untuk membagi ide dan pembelajaran. Jadi saya tidak menuntut keharusan review.**

**Berbagi ide dan pembelajaran itu mulia dan gratis kok. Hasilnya kita nikmati bersama~ Iya kan? :)**

**Oke! SO readers, sekali ladi terima kasih**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


End file.
